The queens story
by Kcc1
Summary: This is a story about how Queen Victoria and her white knight tried to clense the world. VictoriaXAsh.
1. Chapter 1

**DONT PRESS THE BACK BUTTON! (The story may seem long...but please give it a shot! I know you'll like it!)**

**So you are about to start reading a Role Play my firend and i did. We wanted to try and figure out what was going on with the queen and her white knight. Why they decided to purify the world and how they almost got away with it. **

**Basicly a story for the villans of kuroshitsuj!**

**Please take the time to read this, I'm sure you'll love this story!**

* * *

Queen Victoria sat in her bed all dressed in black. A small see-through veil covering her wrinkled face.

She clutched dagger and drew it closer to her throat ready to end her life and join her late husband in death.

"Do you really think that ending your life will bring you to the one you love?" A voice asked in the darkness of her room. "When in reality ending your life will only drive you further away from the one you miss the most?"

The queen lifted her head up and saw the most beautiful man in white she'd ever seen. Slowly she lowered the dagger away from her throat.

"W-who are you?", she asked her voice cracked due to her old age.

A smile played across the mans lips.

"Why my lady..." He bowed slightly. "I was sent here to help you. You see...I am an angel."

She dropped the dagger, it fell on the sheets softly beside her. Her hands folded to her chest.

"An angel?" She breathed with shock. Tears formed in her old eyes and she gently begin to wipe them away.

"But of course." He slowly walked over to the side of the woman's bed* "I have been sent here...to..."

He paused almost as if to think of his words.

"I've come here to protect you and your husbands souls."

"Protect our souls? What do you mean?", she asked confused. 'Has my soul been tainted?'She thought to herself.

"Well...your souls are fine...for now. But what if I could offer you a chance that no human has ever had before...a way to save both you and you dearly departed?"

"A way to save both your souls" Her old eyes grew wider. "I would love to be with him again. Please how can I save our souls beautiful angel?"

"My dear it's quite simple..." He lifted his hand up and lightly touched the old woman's veil. "You could become one with him. Soul and body. Sharing the same heart and forever living with each other"

"I could really be one with him once again?" She smiled softly then paused. "What can I do for you in return for such a wonderful gift?"

"All I ask is to stay by your side, please Let me guide you to a world that with my help can become perfect." He pulled his hand away from the woman.

"This world you live in is unclean, with my helping you it will become clean." he paused. "In order for me to combine you to your husband, we do require your husbands flesh."

"Yes this world is unclean. We must cleanse it.", she said softly knowing in her heart that she along with this angel they could change the world.

"You may have my husbands flesh...", she paused. "I don't even know your name dear Angel of light."

"Why my dear, you may call me Ash." the man smiled. "and you my lady a woman of your status must have a title. Might I ask what it is?"

"Ash, such a lovely name for an angel. My name is Victoria. Queen Victoria."

"I was not aware I was in the presence of royalty." He held put his hand to the woman. "Shall we go and retrieve your husband?"

Victoria gently took Ash's hand smiling, she knew that from here on out things could only get better. No, the world would get better.

"Yes let's go. His grave is just beyond the house. A little ways into the forest trees."

He grasped the old woman's hand and lead her out of the room. Carefully and slowly the walked throughout the castle.

"My lady I must inform you the process is not for the feint of heart, how shall I say...you'll know when we get there. I must also tell you that your body as it is, is much to old to take on the flesh of your husband. If you where to be younger your body because of it's health could keep the both of you alive much longer."

"I understand Ash. I'm not afraid anymore, now that your here by my side. I'm ready to clense this world.", she smiled gently as they walked.

He lead the old woman out side into the dark cold air. "Where is his grave?" he asked turning to face the queen.

She pointed towards the forest area just past the castle.

"It's that way Ash, there is a small clearing about a mile in. That's where his grave is.", She suddenly began to feel a little emotion. She shook her head and her fears away with it.

"I'm ready."

"I would like to show you something." He tensed for a moment then felt his wings, that where hidden in the forum he took. He reached his hand up to the the feathers and winced slightly as he plucked a small feather from his wings. He handed it to the queen.

"To achieve the forum you most desire."

She watched in awe as she saw his pure white wings unfold. She gently took the feather and held it close to her heart as if it was a piece of glass that she didn't want to break.

"Your wings... there beautiful and this feather Ash. So white like the purest snow."

He couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Like snow you say? Yes, pure, clean...the feather my dear." He motioned to the woman's hands. "Is not for you to keep...on hand. The forum you need will only be achieved by eating the feather."

She looked at Ash confused. "I'll keep it on hand, but to eat your feather Ash. It's so lovely are you sure? What I mean is you don't mind an old woman like me eating something so precious to you?"

He smiled at the queen. "You do want this to work right?"

His wings twitched. "Besides It's only one feather, I don't think I'll miss it." He lead the older woman through the forest..

"I do want this to work. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Ash." She said as she followed his lead.

"Now then..." He lead the queen to her husbands tomb. It was a fine tomb meant for royalty. He let go of the queens hand. "It is ok if I open the door my lady?"

"Yes, you may open it Ash. I trust you."

Victoria held her hands together, preparing herself once again to see her dead beloved husband.

Ash pushed open the tomb door. He could already make out the smell of death. Years of decay had already set into the room. The casket was in the center of the room, he walked over to it.

"I suggest you turn away. As to not sully the memories you have of your beloved." He grasped the edges of the casket.

She turned her head away and closed her eyes tightly.

He pushed the lid away and examined what was left of the corpse. It was leathery and frail. Being closed away from open air had preserved from rotting away. Carefully Ash positioned the corpse in a straight position hands to it's side. He undid what left of the mans shirt. He smiling lightly he pulled the queens dagger out his pocket and carefully set to work on skinning the dead king.

Keeping her eyes closed, she began to sing because she couldn't stand the silence between the two of them.

"London Bridges falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridges falling down my fair lady."

Ash smirked hearing the queens song. "Dose that song hold a special meaning to you?" he asked, as he peeled the leathery skin away from the corpse.

"Yes it does.", she said smiling with her eyes closed. "Do you like the song Ash?"

"It is amusing, why you humans find destruction entertaining is unusual. My lady I suggest you eat the feather now. We don't want your beloveds skin to rot away now would we?" He looked up at the old woman smiling lightly at her.

"All right Ash.", she smiled and ate the feather, suddenly her whole body began to glow with white holy light.

Ash watched as the woman glowed brighter with holy light. Even Satan himself would turn away from such purification. The light had engulfed her now and Ash could no longer see her.

Inside the light she felt warm and safe as she was being purified.

He knew the light was cleansing the old woman...taking away her old body, the one that was unclean. Changing it making it anew. Soon now it would be done.

As the light began to dim, her old hands were turning to young hands. Wrinkles were fading away to smooth skin. Her hair was now long and silver, pure as snow. Her body slowly began to descend to the ground.

He lowered the leathery skin into the casket and carefully walked over to the young queen. "How do you feel?"

Slowly her eyes fluttered opened, after blinking a few times she smiled.

"Ash...", she said lifting right hand up to touch Ash's face. She gasped as she saw her arm wasn't wrinkled.

"What the?", she said slowly sitting up from the rock behind her. She felt light headed and laid back down on the rock for support.

He grasped the young woman's shoulders to help her lay on the rock.

"My lady i hope it is not rude of me to ask...but in order for us to continue I require that you unbutton the top of your dress...please to attach the skin" He turned his face away clearly embarrassed by what he was asking.

Blushing she closed her eyes and nodded. "O-Okay..."

He turned around and walked back into the tomb to retive the skin. "My lady are you ready?"

She unbuttoned the top of her dress, keeping her eyes closed tightly.

"Yes, I'm ready Ash."

Ash lowered his gaze on the young woman. He didn't want to view her skin. He removed his gloves placing them on the floor. Then he touched the young woman's skin. Smooth the texture silky, he didn't let his hands linger any longer than needed. Carefully he picked up the blade he had used to remove the corpses skin and placed it near the queens shoulder blade.

She held very still, even as she shivered a little from Ash's touch. His finger was so warm, just like the light she was wrapped in when she ate his feather.

"This will hurt." He said as he dug the blade into her skin. It begin the bleed immediately. Carefully as to not get any blood on his hand, he ran the blade down her shoulder and above her breasts then back up the other shoulder.

He pulled the young silky skin away. Carefully placing the dead skin on the woman's chest. He ran a slender finger against the two skins. Melting them together.

She bit her lower lip as he peeled her skin off, then sh felt warmth as Ash's melted her and her late husband together.

Ash pulled away from the young woman.

"I suggest we go back now, so you can clean the blood off of your skin." He turned towed the tomb throwing the bloody blade in he grasped the door and sealed it tightly. "You might exsperance some discomfort of having that skin on your body. But it should pass with time"

She slowly stood up, but lost her balance and fell into Ash's arms.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ash. It seems I'm not used to this body yet. Forgive me.", She said in her now young voice. Her blue eyes looked up at Ash. They were as blue as the ocean.

Ash held onto the young woman but turned his head away.

"I'll carry you back then if your not used to walking yet." He lifted the girl up onto his arms and began to run quickly back to the palace.

She blushed, as she snuggled in his arms. He was so warm. "I'm sorry you have to carry me Ash." She said softly.

"It is not a problem. Your light as a feather" He smiled a he felt the young girl snuggle him. For a moment he felt a pang of jealousy run through him but it passed as quickly as it came. He held onto the young woman as they reached the clearing and slowly walked over to the castle.

That pang why would she be upset over a littler girl. He thought to himself as he tightened his grip on the young queen.

The walk back was quiet, she felt like there was a distance between them. She tried to think of something to say to break the silence.

"Um..." She couldn't think of anything except. "Thank you Ash."

Thank you...he didn't realize how truly grateful she was. It pained him to realize he was just using her.

"...It..." he paused. "It was only to make you one with your beloved. To purify the world one must start with themselves right?" He could feel the other one. His other self was upset. Displeased that Ash had taken to a human. But Victoria was a woman with power she would help them rule this world. At least until she was no longer needed.

She looked up at him with her clear blue eyes and smiled.

"Your right Ash. I must be pure first in order to help you make this world clean and purified."

He stopped at the palace doors lowering the young woman to the floor.

"You should hide your face. Lest some one wonders what happened to their queen, your people might think you where a demon in disguise." he said quietly the the young woman.

"Yes your right.", she said grabbing her veil and putting it over her face so no one could see it. "Let's go to my chambers Ash. It's the top floor, third door on the left."

She paused for a moment* "I'm going to try and walk now Ash.", she said taking a small step forward. Then another, and another.

Ash watched the young woman walking. "It's a good thing your walking like that too. People will still think you a frail old woman." he chuckled lightly. "Now then tomorrow how shall I introduce my self to your...servants?" he took the young woman's arm to help her to her chambers.

She smiled as Ash helped her to her chambers.

"Oh yes I must introduce you to everyone. Now let's see here. Um maybe a servant, no you are much more noble than that.", she thought for a moment.

Just then they reached her bedroom door, upon opening the door it came to her.

"I've got it! Please have a seat on the chair over there Ash while I grab you something." She said pointing to a chair next to her dresser.

She rushed to her closet almost tripping over her nightgown and began to search inside of it frantically.

"I know I put it in here somewhere.", she said to herself.

He slowly took the seat the queen had pointed to him. He could almost feel Angela trying to gain the upper hand. He couldn't hold her back he knew that. It made him dizzy knowing she was trying so hard. Could he dare have the queen know about her though. He tried to consintraight on the queen.

"How...how long have you ruled over this kingdom?" he questioned. More to distract himself then make small talk.

"I've ruled for quite some time now, almost all my life.", she got quiet for a moment. "I never really had a childhood. Growing up I was always told I would one day be Queen and I needed to grow up."

She turned her head around and smiled at Ash.

"Thank you Ash, from the bottom of my heart.", she turned back and saw the long black box she was looking for.

"I found it!", she said happily. She walked over to Ash and stood in front of him.

"This was my late husbands Ash. I... I want you to have it because you my knight." she said smiling softly she handed Ash the black case.

She waited in silence, knowing that her late husbands sword was in there.

He paused stairing at the black case.

"I've never had a gift before." He carefully took the box from the young queen. "I will treasure it dearly." He smiled at the woman then stared at her puzzled. " But how can a box help me?"

Victoria chuckled then smiled happily "Just open it silly."

Ash could hear Angela laughing at his stupidity. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Slowly he opened the box and saw a sword placed gently in the middle of the box.

"This is for me?" he asked pulling the sword from the box. The handel was a golden color it's sheath was sleek and black. "It's amazing."

"Yes, I want you to have it now.", she said turning around and walked towards the window. Her eyes looking out at her beloved city.

He put the box down and stood up to look out the window with queen. "This place is beautiful." He could see his reflection through the window. It wasn't his though...it was her. He never could escape from Angela could he. He turned away from the window quickly.

"My lady how do I carry this sword around? Forgive me for not knowing how?" Ash chuckled lightly.

"Oh that's right there is a strap for it in the case.", she said walking over to the case. She found the strap and helped Ash put the sword on his hip.

She took a step back* "There we go. Now your all set." Suddenly it hit her, Ash standing there made her realize that she now had an angel protecting her, it made her so happy she began to cry tears of joy. She quickly turned her back to Ash, trying to hide her tears.

She was crying? Humans emotional levels where unusual. He walked over to her carefully. "Why are you crying? Please I really don't like seeing you sad."

She rubbed her tears away gently as she turned around and smiled at him.

"I'm just so happy that you are my knight Ash. I'm sorry for being so emotional right now."

A knight? He couldn't help but smile at the new title. He was the queens knight. He had to tell the queen about Angela, he need to earn her trust fully even if it meant showing Victoria the other angel.*

"My lady i wish to tell you something if you do not mind. I feel it will help you understand me more."

"What is it Ash? You can tell me anything." She said smiling.

"I have not been truthful to you. But i am not alone on our quest to purify this world. I have another angel with me. She is...quite the...free spirited in away." He paused looking at the queen. "Please don't be startled but would you like the meet her?"

"I would be honored to meet her. I hope she likes me." Victoria smiled.

In her mind she was a little nervous to meet this other angel Ash was talking about. But she trusted Ash and wasn't afraid.

He could feel her already taking control of their shared body. The way it easily slid from a male body to a woman's was quite unusual even for him. Everything about this body now was hers. Curves and breast. It was all wrong to him. He could feel his mind retreating to the back corners of their head.

Her mind was taking over she could feel it. She smiled lightly as she felt the body become hers once more. The dark silver hair that Ash so loved change to a light powdery blue there eyes never changed of course. that was the one thing that always stayed the same their purple eyes. She smiled at the queen.

"It's about time that man let me take charge for once..."

Queen Victoria was in aw at angels beauty.

"Your beautiful.", she said softly. "May I ask you name? My name is Queen Victoria."

"Hmmm...?" Of course a human would call her beautiful. She was an angel after all. Most humans found the unknown pretty. Pathetic really this Victoria would be help full in their plans to cleanse this place. She paused looking around the room.

"This room is quite grand." She turned looking at the queen. "My name is Angela...You must be very special to attract our attention my lady."

"Angela, so pretty.", she smiled at her. "No I am just honored to be in the same room as an angel. I did nothing special at all. I'm just a normal human, and you a lovely angel." She curtsied to Angela.

Angela smiled darkly walking over to the young queen. "Now my lady, you must have done something? A summoning? A ritual? Did you perhaps decided to give up on life? Now now my lady there are better ways to get an angels attention."

She was close to the queen she could see the young woman how truly fragile she looked. how much she smelled of purity but also a lingering smell of death.

Angela allowed her eyes to wander to see the tainted flesh. Did the queen know what would happen to her now?

"I did give up on life. When my late husband died I no longer had a reason to live." She looked down. She knew Angela would think she was a terrible person for giving up on life.

"But Ash showed me the light. You too Angela, you both have shown me that life is worth living and I want to help you two purify this world.", she said lifting her head up to face Angela.

"Oh we did now..." she paused then smiled. "It apres Ash dose not approve of my...toying with you." She put her hands on the young woman's shoulders.

"We did show you this light. But how do you plan on purifing this unclean world. there are so many places to start."

Victoria thought for a moment and it came to here where they needed to start.

"We must start our purification by killing off the Phantomhive family. They are the my guard dogs and do all of my dirty work. That is where we start. Only with there deaths can we begin to cleanse this world." She took a breath.

"If I may make a request Ms. Angela, can you combine Lady and Lord Phantomhives body together. They are married and shouldn't be separated."

Angela smiled at this then she bowed slightly.

"Of course my lady. But to kill the ones that do your dirty work. No wonder your soul remains clean. You found others to make there souls dirty for you."

Ash easily took control of their body again. He lifted his head up to look at the young queen.

"How many people are in this family...and when should we start?"

Victoria became serious now. "There are three. We should plan this out carefully. I don't want you to get hurt Ash or Angela." She walked over and sat on her bed, she patted next to her.

"Please Ash sit.", she smiled and began to think about how to destroy the Phantomhives.

Ash sat down next to the young woman. "But of course we don't want to be hurt. But i hardly think a human could kill Angela or myself."

"I just want to make sure you are both safe. I would be heartbroken if either of you were to get hurt because of me."She said her eyes gently like waves hitting the sand for the first time.

"Ash, what if we use fire to purify them. Set the mansion on fire and cleanse them all.", she asked looking at him.

"Fire?" He thought about this for a moment. "It could work, cleansing all inside by reducing them to nothing more then crumbling corpses of dust."

"This is the first step towards purifying the world."

"My lady I shall leave tonight to start if you wish." He asked standing up sudden from the bed suddenly

"Are you sure?", she asked standing up. She felt dizzy again, it was too much for her body in one day. She wasn't fully used to her new self, and gently fell back onto the soft bed.

"Oh my, I feel sleep suddenly.", she said as her eyelids began to flutter.

"My lady you should sleep. " He pulled her bed sheets up for her. "Rest now and i will take care of the task at hand."

Victoria took Ash's hand and squeezed it softly.

"Ash will you promise me one thing?"

"Anything...My lady." Ash nodded looking into the queens eyes.

"Please be careful and come back safe." She said her eyes giving into sleep. She drifted off into her own dream world.

He watched the queen drift off into sleep. "Of course...My. Fair. Lady."

He didn't dare want to disturb the sleeping queen. Carefully he made his way over to the window unlatching it unruffled his wings he sets off to burn the Phantomhive household to the ground.

That night Victoria had a peaceful dream. She was standing in a field of white roses. At the end of the roses was a little gazebo thing where Ash and Angela waited her. She smiled and ran to them both. But suddenly a shadow creeped up behind them. She screamed for them to get out of the way but it was too late. The shadow attacked them. Blood was everywhere on the white and Victoria screamed.

* * *

**This story will cover the whole first season through the eyes of the villans. I hope you like it.**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh man chapter two chapter two. Still dont own black butler. The story gets better bare with me please!**

**If you are enjoying this please tell me I'd love to know!**

* * *

Victoria woke up out of a dead sleep, the sun was just coming through her white curtains.

She sighed in relief that it was only a dream, she looked around for Ash but he wasn't there yet.

"Ash?" she called out gently getting out of bed.

Ash heard the young girl calling out for him. He smiled walking into the room.

"My lady...did you sleep well?" He bowed to her.

She ran into Ash's arms.

"Oh Ash! I'm glad your alright."She said tears running down her face as she looked up at him. "I had a terrible nightmare that you and Angela were attacked by some dark figure in black."

"Are you really okay?", she asked praying neither him or Angela were hurt.

'A dark figure...' He thought.

"We are both fine...Angela quite enjoyed setting that home ablaze. Though there was one minor problem." He paused.

She sighed with relief knowing that they were both okay.

"What's the problem?" She asked like a curious child.

"There was a child with them. It appers he managed to escape...while i killed his father. He looked ill from the smoke he possible wouldn't last in the streets"

"It's alright Ash, as you said he wont last with all the smoke he took in.", she said with confidence.

She then realized she was still hugging him, letting go she blushed and turned her face away from the angel.

"F-Forgive me." She said softly.

"My dear i would not suggest you do that in public. But here in these walls you are safe. No one will judge you here." He smiled at the girls blushing. She was an unusually human, graceful and kind, willing to set her plans into action no matter what the cost. She was interesting.

"Yes, your right I'll keep that in mind. Hey I'm standing better now. I think I'm getting used to my new body now." Victoria turned around she smiled.

"Oh no I have a meeting today with Scotland Yard officials." She said running to her closet. She pulled out some clothes which were very large now compared to her now small body.

"Perhaps i should accompany you?" He smiled at the girl. "You could have me...Speak for you...as to not give away your current, ah, age."

"Oh Ash thank you. I think I have some old clothes from when I was younger in the back here."

She quickly found a small white dress from when she was a young girl.

"Here we go. This should fit, and I still have the hat for it too. I should change now so were not late." She said laying her clothes out on the bed.

"When we see them shall I tell them you have an illness? What is a normal human illness that could work...please my lady do not forget to cover your face...we don't want any one being suspicious of you now." Ash fallowed the queen and looked down at the clothing.

She paused trying to think of an illness. "We shall tell them I have a terrible cold that has taken over my speech and you are my voice."

She found a non-see through white veil to cover her face with the hat.

"Will this do Ash?", she asked looking up at him.

"Yes...i suppose..." Ash stared at the queen. 'Its a shame your face has to be covered up." He shrugged. "But it will work better this way. I suppose a cold could work?" Ash had never understood human illnesses any way so it would have to do.

Victoria blushed once Ash said that line about her face.

"Um... yeah a cold. So I'd better get dressed here. Um can you turn around for a few moments Ash while I change?"

He nodded and turned away from the young woman. He closed his eyes tight, To add to it he placed his hands over his eyes. "Is that better my lady?" He asked aloud.

"Yes that's fine." She couldn't help but giggle a little at his cuteness.

Victoria changed quickly into her little white dress. She pulled up her long hair into a bun then placed the hat and veil onto her head.

"Okay Ash, you can turn around now." She tapped her small feet together, feeling a little nervous.

He turned around seeing the queen in white was beautiful.

"It's perfect." He smiled at her, then frowned.

"Wait...what will your servants think of me coming out of your room with out them even knowing about me?" He had forgotten to think about this...one problem...and going out the window would be even worse...to suspicious.

"None of them would dare to say a word, especially if they wish to keep there heads. Besides Ash you are my knight. That sword is proof enough."

"Of course...my apologize my lady..." He looked down at the floor for a moment inspecting his shoes pondering his next question. "Have your really cut off peoples heads before?"

"Only those found guilty in court have lost there heads. Not the innocent."

She gently lifted Ash's chin up to face hers. "Ash..."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Victoria froze in fear.

"My Queen, the officers of Scotland Yard have arrived and are waiting for you in the garden.", a young maid said from behind the door.

Ash paused staring at the queen. "Put the veil on. Ill go get the door." He quickly walked over to the door.

She put the veil on and stood to where people could see her through the doorway

"Her majesty will be out in a moment it appers she might have caught a nasty cold last night..." He opened the door to to see the maid standing there.

"...she is ill and i will speak for her today."

She stared for a moment but a glare from Ash sent the maid scurrying away. He turned offering his hand to the queen. "Shall we?"

Victoria smiled through the veil and took Ash's hand. For the first time in a long time she was nervous. Her hand trembled in his slightly.

He squeezed her hand tightly. "It will all be ok. I would say fallow my lead...but i don't not know where I'm leading you."

She whispered softly just so Ash could here her, "Go downstairs and there is a long hallway you go down and turn left at the end. You'll see two giant double doors that lead to the garden area outside.

"Of course." Leading the small queen was easy. The hard task was making her still appear frail and old. Ash slowed his pace down to try and apper he was helping an older woman.

The poor girl, he wished that the queen could show her people her new body, her new forum. But it wasn't time for that yet. The humans would have to wait. Soon they would all be purified.*

"My lady, we should be at the garden soon."

*She smiled and nodded*

Whispering softly to Ash she said, "It's just up ahead on the very top of the hill. There is a small gazebo with roses all around it."

They soon reached the top of the hill where two young inspectors from Scotland Yard awaited them. They were new and as with every new officer they were allowed to meet the Queen once in private at least*

Ash led the queen over to the two young investigators. He eyed the two they looked tired, and one of them was figiting in his seat. Of course once they saw the queen the both imideatly rose from their seats and bowed to her. Ash smiled the queen had very obedient servants.*

Victoria smiled underneath her veil and motioned them with her hands to be seated, as she and Ash stood across from them.

She leaned over softly and asked Ash, "I wish to know the names of our two new officers."

Ash nodded to the woman. "of course." he whispered.

He turned to the two officers. "Her majesty apologizes...but she appease to have caught a cold. If you two do not mind I will speak for her today. She requires to know the name of you two fine...investigators."

The two officers smiled, the first one had short red hair spoke first.

"It is truly an honor to meet her majesty Queen Victoria. My name is Inspector Abberline my Queen.", he smiled bowing his head to her.

The other officer had short black hair and a mustache.

"My name is Officer Raoul your highness Queen Victoria.", he bowed not smiling. He was the more serious officer of the two

Ash watched to two officers.

"Investigators Raoul and Abberline...interesting names." he study them both. Then turning to the queen he wishperd.

"my do those two look tired...I wonder what they have been up to last night? Hmmm?"

Vicotira turned her head and leaned into Ash to speak to him softly.

"They have ash on there jackets. There faces tell me that they information for me. Ash, please ask them what is troubling them so.", she softly said to Ash as she folded her hands together in her lap.

Ash nodded. "of course, my lady." he turned to the two.

"Might I ask what it is that you need to tell her majesty so much?" he looked to the Abberline.

"Sir, your clothing looks quite dirty, might I ask why?"

"We where investigating a murder your highness. Please forgive us for how we apper today." Abberline seemed to twitch lightly he turned looking at the queen.

She waved her hands in motion saying 'it's alright I understand'. Victoria looked at Ash and her mind began to wander. Hand Scotland Yard already been to the Phantomhive manner?

"What kind of murder? I haven't heard of this news yet. What has happened in my beloved country?", she whispered to Ask to ask to the young officers.

Ash listened to the queens words. "My lady would like to know what it is you are investigating."

Abberline nodded. "Of course, you see we where just called in early this morning, but it appears there was a fire at the Phantomhive manor. We have yet to know if there are any survivors yet."

Raoul nodded.

"It's a shame that something that grand went up in smoke. The whole manor is burned. If we can find any survivors well make sure to question them as soon as we can."

"Ash, please thank them for there wonderful service. They may leave now and contuine there investigation.", she said softly as she pretended to be tired so the two officers could leave the two of them to talk alone.

Ash bowed to the two men. "Forgive sirs, but due to my lady's illness she would like to rest for time being." he walked over to the two men. "If you'd like I can show you out so you two may...continue your investigation."

Raoul and Abberline both stood from the chairs. Abberline turned to face the queen and bowed. "Forgive us your majesty. We had no intention of keeping you out here for so long with an illness."

Raoul smiled at the queen. "We can depart on our own. Thank you for allowing us your time."

As soon as the men left there sight Victoria stood up. A small breeze blew her hat and veil off revealing her long pure silver hair. Her blue eyes fixed on Ash as she spoke.

"Those men were nice. They will make fine Scotland Yard officers.", she said smiling. She then realized her hat and veil were now off. "Oh my.", she said frantically looking around.

She then saw it by the little bridge, where a small stream of water ran underneath it, she walked over to her hat and brushed it off.

Ash fallowed her over to the stream. "yes, just as long as they don't go poking there noses where they don't belong they should be fine." he thought for a moment. "of course if they do they can easily be disposed off..." he smiled. "but they seemed to scattered to fully run an operation. The probably won't even find the corpses until late in the evening..."

Victoria smiled at Ash in relief "Your right Ash, and if they do stick there noses where it doesn't belong well dispose of them."

Another gust of wind blew some petals off of the roses and they danced around the two for a few moments.

"All right enough with the heavy Ash, let's have some tea.", she said smiling softly.

"There is a bench area where no one goes, so I can leave my hat off there and we can talk there. Will you join me please?"

Ash watched the petals for a moment. Untouched and pure. "Of course my lady, what tea would you like? I could go and get some if you'd like?"

"Earl Grey sounds lovely right now. What kind of tea do you like Ash? There are all kinds in the kitchen. You can pick anything you want."

The two began walking towards the bench which was covered by lots of trees and bushes. No one would be able to see the Queen's true form in there. Victoria smiled as she saw the blanket was already there for the two of them to sit on.

"oh...I've never tried tea...being an angel we don't really need any sort of food to survive. It's more of a luxury if you think about it." Ash paused for a moment the turned to head back to the palace. "'My lady please make yourself comfortable it will only take a moment." he stopped suddenly. "you could sing to pass the time. That way it won't take so long."

Victoria smiled. "Okay the Ash, I'll sing for you." Then she began to sing softly.

Ash smiled as he walked quickly to the palace. He tried to listen to where the kitchen may be. He found it with ease. No body was in there so this would make his job easier.

"London Bridges falling down, falling down, falling down.

London Bridges falling down, my fair lady.

Take the keys and lock her up, lock her up, lock her up.

Take the keys and lock her up..."

He set to work quickly filling the teapot and also prepared something for the young queen to eat. He smiled at himself. Human food was a lot easier to prepare then he thought. He was moving faster as he removed the hot tea pot and placed the tea cup on a tray. He placed small sandwiches on a plate next to the tea pot. He could hear the young queens voice from here. It was pretty her singing.

He lifted the tray and made his way back to the garden and the young queen.

"My fair lady." ash sang back to her. The queens singing was pretty child like Ash felt bad for cutting into her singing. He set the tray down next to the queen.

"why would any one lock a person up if the bridge is falling? That makes no sense."

She smiled as Ash finished her song. "I'm not sure either Ash, it's just a song someone came up with.", she smiled as she pulled out a white rose from behind her back that she had hidden. "For you Ash. Thank you for everything."

Ash carefully took the rose. He inhaled the scent. "It's smells lovely..." he placed the rose to the side.

"oh...I brought this for you as well." he offered the queen the tray of sandwiches.

" I didn't know if you might be hungry as well..."

"Oh Ash they look so yummy.", she said taking on from the tray. She gently took a bite out of it and smiled. "Mmm.", she said with delight.

She handed Ash one as well, her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

He stared at the sandwich for a moment before taking it from the queen.

"thank you my lady."

He slowly took a bite from it. It did taste good. But that was about it a mere taste then nothing. It was dissatisfying in a way.

"It dose taste...good. I'm glad you like them my lady."

"They are very delicous. You know what's weird, that song 'London Bridges'. Once we start to cleanse this world the London Bridge being built now will truly fall down. Right Ash? In order to cleanse this world by fire everything must be purified."

He thought about this for a moment. "Or my lady. We could...use the bridge as a point for purification. It will forever be a sign that the new world was built. Why destroy it if we can use it to help us?"

"That's a wonderful idea Ash! What does Angela think? Is she alright with that?", the queen asked.

Victoria was hoping that Angela would warm up to her sooner rather than later, after all they all shared the same goal. To purify this unclean world

Ash smiled. "I'm sure she will be ok with it. As long as she has some time on this earth...to..." he paused.

What would Angela do. He realized they would need more humans for this to truly work. She could go and gather more unclean souls.

"I will give her a task later on to help us fulfill our goal. At the moment though Angela would be...quite useless where we stand now."

"Sounds like a plan. So Ash can I ask you a question?", she set her teacup down on the tray.

Victoria was nervous to ask him but she wanted to know.

Ash could feel the nervous energy coming from the young girl. It interested him how easily the queens energy could be read.

"what is it you'd like to know?"

She paused for a moment then took a deep breath in.

"What's it like to fly Ash?", she said looking down at her hands.

"To fly...?" he replayed to the queen. It was a normal function in his life. Yes she would be fascinated with it humans couldn't not fly. But to describe something so normal to his life. "It helps...makes getting to places easier I suppose...I've never been asked this before so forgive me..." he paused. "I could take you. One of these days if you'd like, it would be easy."

Her eyes got bigger with excitement. "It sounds so magical. Really? You'd take me one day Ash?", she asked with joy.

He watched the queen. She really was acting like a child.

"But of course! I will fly you away from any harm that would happen to you."

He smiled at her. "Or we could just go for fun. Is there anything else you need to ask me?"

She nodded her head no, even though she wanted to ask something else.

"Oh Ash...", she said smiling. She laid down on her back and watched the clouds go by, her mind began to wander. 'I wonder what it will be like to fly with Ash.', she thought to herself as the clouds above her drifted by.

Ash tilted his head the young queen was child like. He knew she was upset. He lifted his hand up carefully before placing it on the young girls head.

"I could take you tonight if you'd like. That way no one will see us."

Victoria blushed at how close he was, she hadn't felt so girly since she met her late husband. Lately Ash was all she could think about.

"Ash, I um...", she couldn't think of the right words to say at first. "I'm not trying to pressure you or anything. You don't have to if you don't want to. I just don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you either.", she sat upright and held his hand gently in hers. "I just want you to stay by my side, I want you to be happy."

He held onto the young girls hand. Slowly gently he pressed his lips to the queens small hand then looked at the queen and smiled at her. "I would never be pressured by you my lady. I promise to make sure you are safe and happy and if flying will make you happy I don't mind."

She smiled and said with joy, "Oh Ash, you truly are an angel."

"oh yes i am my lady... But now I'm nothing more then, your humble servant. I am your guardian angel." he replied.

"Oh Ash...", she said tearing up. "Thank you." She smiled once again.

"Shall we go for a walk? It's still so very nice outside. We should enjoy the sun as much as we can."

"Of course we should enjoy the light, before the darkness of night sets in."

Ash took her arm and helped her up.

"Besides Scotland yard should not be returning until well before night."

She smiled as Ash helped her to her feet, they began to take a nice long walk around the rose area. It was filled with all kinds of flowers. Mainly white roses.

"Did you know." Ash began while looking at the roses. "there are special meanings for each colored rose?"

He motioned to white roses. "White symbolizes purity, innocent, youthfulness." He plucked one the white roses. he held the stem for a moment and smiled as it began to change color.

"Special meanings?", she asked as she watch Ash pluck the rose. She watched in aw as it began to change color.

"Yellow for instance." He held the colored rose up to show the queen. "It stands for..joy...friendship." The rose changed from yellow to a pink. "Pink is for grace and a perfect happiness." From pink to red. "Courage, love ,respect..."

"So beautiful...", she said as the rose changed colors in Ash's hand.

Ash smiled at the queen. The rose started to change to a pale peach. "Modesty..."

then it darkened to blue." blue is the impossible..."

The rose then darkened deeper."Black...Death, farewell..."

then changed finally stopping to a lavender color. " This one is my favorite color. it means enchantment, and sometimes love at first sight."

He smiled placing the rose in the young queens hair.

Victoria blushed as soon as Ash said 'love at first sight'. "So which color of rose is your favorite Ash?"

"Well the colors are all quite nice...but i like lavender the most." He smiled. "They match my eye color..."

"Yes, your eyes are the most lovely shade of lilac.", She said brushing a stray hair out of his face.

She suddenly realized that the sun was now beginning to set, was it really so late already she thought to herself.

"Oh my. The sun is already setting. I guess we lost track of time huh Ash?", she said turning her back towards him. Trying to hide her face.

Ash nodded. "It seems we have. well then it cant be helped."

He scooped the young queen up. "We might as well see this sight from a better view." He unruffled his wings as he tightened his grip on the queen.

"Ah!", she let out a soft cry as Ash swept her off her feet suddenly.

"A-Ash! I um...", she said more nervous now then ever. She realized that she wasn't an old lady anymore, but a young woman. Her body would be fine. She wasn't even cold at all as the sun began to set.

"I promised you did i not?" Ash smirked. He felt his wings moving beating fast. "Please hold on."

He felt his wings lift them off of the ground. it was nice to fly in this kinda of weather.

Victoria threw her arms around his neck, closing her eyes she felt them lift off the ground. The wind gently hitting them softly.

Higher they flew up then he slowed and hovered in the air. "You should open your eyes so you can see your country from a new perspective."

Still holding onto him tightly, Victoria slowly opened her eyes and saw her beloved city from above.

"Oh my word. It's so beautiful.", she said as she loosened up her tight grip on Ash.

"I knew you would like this." he pulled his arm closer around the young queen.

"There are a few dark spots on your city though..." He pointed with his free hand to a dark shadowy patch in the city. "Corrupt and vile blots on your city my lady. They are possibly from an occult." He turned his head away from the young queen. "They disgust me...trying to summon those beast...they will be destroyed."

Victoria blushed as Ash pulled her closer, looking down she saw the filth of the city. They were the lowest of the low. Criminals, the scum of the world.

"You're right Ash, they must be destroyed.", she said her face now firmly serious.

Suddenly a howl roared throughout the city. Victoria looked at Ash.

"What was that? A dog?"

"hmmmm..." he listened to the sound then smirked. Those fools didn't know how to do a proper summoning if there life's depended on it.

"It sounds like merely a young devil dog. A failed summoning at that."

He looked at the queen. "shall we go and...collect it?"

"Will you be okay taming it Ash? You wont get hurt will you?", she asked out of concern for his safety and not her own.

"Taming it might be the easy. Now finding It...that is another story." he looked at the young queen. "shall I take you back? So I can find this little pup."

"Yes, you may take me back. I don't want to get in your way.", she said smiling and snuggling close to Ash.

They flew back to her castle, her balcony door was open to her room.

"I see my servants left my window open, good thing too now no one will see us come flying in.", she giggled softly.

"Of course they won't." he replied lowering the queen to the floor. "Now then, I shall leave you for the time being. But I promise I will return to you...understand?"

She smiled and nodded. "I shall await your return Ash. Please be careful."

He turned away from the girl and took to the sky. Finding this demon beast would be an easy task though. All Ash had did was fallow the the trail of carnage left by the beast. He stopped mid flight and carefully landed on the streets. He knew the beast was here.

* * *

**So yeah Pluto will be in this story more as comic relife then anything.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man it's slowly picking up! YEAH Pluto!**

****-this is for dreams...or should i say nightmares..**

* * *

Victoria went inside and began to get her pj's on. She gently set her lilac colored rose on her dresser as she began to go through her dresser draws. She smiled with joy as she found her lilac colored dress pj's. She put them on and put her rose back in her hair where Ash had placed in earlier. She looked in the mirror and stood there for a moment.

Touching her face she spoke to herself, "I look just like I did when I was a young lady."

Her thoughts drifted, but she quickly shook them away and walked over to her balcony. She gently rested her head on her hands. Her elbows on the railing. All the servants were in bed now, only guards patrolled the area. So now one would see her except Ash.

Smiling, she softly whispered, "A demon hound huh? I wonder what there like?" She sighed softly and began to sing to herself to pass the time.

Growling...low and warning. Ash turned around slowly drawing the blade that the queen had given him.

"Now beast...i command that you show yourself...lest you want to be the first account of blood this sword touches." He smiled in amusement.

The demon dog growled again slowly walking over to Ash. It was big, with white grey fur. It's huge red eyes lingered on Ash for a long time. It looked almost confused as to why some one would be standing up to it.

Ash stared at the demon dog. When was it going to attack? It just stood there...it started to twitch. Then it did something unexpected. It started waging it's tale. Ash stared at the beast puzzled then smirked.

"Good beast, you know when you...well lets just say you know when to not get into a fight."

The dog tilted its head to the side. It looked confused to be out of its natural environment.

Ash nodded to the beast. "Dog...i want you to fallow me...i have a better place for you to stay."

It so easily listened. Just proof that demons where weak. He would take the beast and hide it in the forest...at least there it wouldn't be so obvious. Ash lead the demon dog to the queens forest.

"So help me dog...if anyone...and i mean anyone sees you. i will skin you alive." He glared at the dog watching it cower.

He smiled when he could hear the queens singing. This tune was something new to him. Not as dark as London bridge and yet it was sad in away.

He turned to face the beast.

"Come...Now!" He snapped at the whimpering creature. He grasped the dogs neck with a gloved hand and could feel the holy energy wrapping around the beast neck. it shifted in pain trying to wriggle out of the new found collar.

"You belong to me...beast."

He smiled again turning from the demon and made his way back to the queen.

"You have an amazing voice did you know that?" Ash smiled apering through the window. "We have acquired a new pet...so to say...though no one will see it where it is right now..."

Victoria turned around to see Ash standing there.

"Thank you Ash, you've done well today.", she lowered her head. "You've done so much for me yet I've done nothing for you in return."

"Well i am only your butler..." He paused for a moment. "Might i ask you something?"

He faced the queen. "What would have happened to your kingdom...if you would have succeeded in killing yourself?"

Victoria froze at his question.

"I'm... not sure. I was unable to give birth to children, so natural the next in line would have been the next royalty.", she said turned her back on Ash. She was trembling because she was afraid that Ash or Angela would think less of her. She tried to kill herself, was she really worthy to even be near an angel? Let alone have one be her knight.

Ash watched the girl tremble. Humans where so easy to toy with. He sighed he was using this powerful woman. She said she was doing nothing for him...oh if only she knew. He smirked turning away from the queen.

"I apologize if i may have offend you, your highness. I was merely curious as to what could have happened."

The young queen turned around smiling softly.

"It's quite alright Ash, you have the right to ask me anything. I want no secrets between us. I wont ever hide anything from you and I'll always answer your questions truthfully and honestly. I promise."

"of course..." He walked over to the queen. cautiously he put his hand on her shoulder. "How dose it feel? The...ah...skin?"

She looked down at her skin, which was barely showing.

"It's fine now. Thank you again Ash.", she smiled setting her hand on top of Ash's.

"Good." It would be fine for now. But when the time came would she be willing to let that skin go. He thought about this as his mind began spacing out. She was not pure now...not with that skin anyway. would she allow him when the time was there to remove it and make her pure once again?

The demon dog twitched changing into it's human form. Hiding in the forest was not something he was used to doing, setting things on fire, that was something he enjoyed. That angel though...he held his hands up looping his fingers around the wretched chains. He pulled his hands away yelping. It burned. He growled in disgust.

Victoria heard the yelp from the demon hound, "Is that the demon hound I here Ash?"

Ash nodded. "It appers he is not to happy with his...new predicament." Ash couldn't help but smirk darkly. "But the best way to train an animal is to chain it up. It will learn.."

She looked up at Ash. "Maybe he's just having trouble sleeping.", she said wondering if the demon hound was just lonely. A new place is always scary at first.

The dog thought could he still set things on fire? Or had that angel taken that from him as well too? He breathed out slowly feeling the warmth in his body, a small flame slipped out of his mouth. Oh he could use this.

Ash stared at the queen. Confusing playing across his face. "Sleeping? he's an animal he can sleep outside."

"True, he is an animal but I wonder...", she thought to herself. "Ash do you think it's okay for me to try and sing him to sleep?"

"I suppose...if you'd like to see if it works." Ash thought for a moment.

The demon dog couldn't help but grin darkly. Oh he'd get back at that damn angel...for chaining him up. The flame he could feel it. Slowly carefully as to not be seen he walked over to the white flowers that looked so tended to. He could set the pure thing on fire could he not?

Smiling Victoria grabbed her small coat and the two of them headed downstairs, and out into the forest. After walking for a while Victoria could here the demon hound howling loudly.

Fire it was on fire! Yes this was good. The white clean flower was burning. the dog nodded to himself. he had changed back into his true self. making fire was easier in this form any way.

What else could he burn? He scratched his head with his back paw in a very dog like fashion. Then the scent of death filled his noise. slowly he padded through the trees of the forest. A large structure not as grandly built like those in hell but it still looked odd special in away. if this didn't piss of the angel he didn't know what would. He smiled to himself as he felt the flame burst out setting the tomb ablaze.

Ash stopped pulling on the queens arm. "Please stop...I smell smoke."

She stopped with Ash and smelt the smoke too "Oh no! My husbands tomb!", she shouted running of into the forest.

The scent was unfamiliar to him he could smell death. Growling the dog stood facing the scent.

Ash ran after the young woman. "Wait my lady...it's not safe!"

Upon reaching the tomb she saw him for the first time. The demon hound was tall, much taller than her. She could see her late husbands tomb which was already fully engulfed in flames. She slowly took a few steps towards the demon hound and extended her arms out and began to sing.

Angela took control as she watched the sight began to unfold. the queen was going to sing to that beast? this could be entertaining.

The dog stopped staring at the queen. He cocked his head to the side. A human that was not afraid. This was odd to him. That she was singing as well...what was she up to?

"You are my sunshine my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray.", The Queen sang softly to the demon hound as she walked closer. Her arms open and welcoming the demon hound. For some odd reason she wasn't scared nor mad at him. In that moment she only wanted to comfort the demon hound.

Confused...why was the young human coming close. He fidgeted he could feel himself change into his human form. Aggression changed to fear quickly. He whimpered trying to make himself disappear. how low could he crouch. The singing human was not scared of him...which in itself frighten him.

Angela couldn't help but chuckle lightly at the demon hounds discomfort. how weak he was to allow himself to so easily give up his true form?

Gently Victoria sat down next to him and began to pet him on top of his head while still singing to him softly.

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you

Please don't take my sunshine away.", she finished smiling down at the demon hound.

The singing human she touched his head. He sighed relaxing. So she was not going to hurt him. He glared at the angel. But the angel would...so he had to stay by the humans side...she wouldn't not hurt him.

Angela glared at the beast. That dumb animal was...was...and the queen.

"My lady i would suggest to be careful around that beast...we don't want it hurting you now would we?" her voice held malice in it. The queen was to forgiving to that beast.

"Yes Ms Angela, I'll be more careful in the future I promise. I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you worry.", she said sadly.

She lifted the demon dogs face up. "Now you be a good boy and right to sleep, and please no more fire for tonight.", she asked the demon hound smiling.

She got up and walked over to Angela. "We had better get back to the castle before anyone comes. We should move him as well so no one finds him."

The dog perked his head up, smiling he trotted over to the two women. Then looked at the castle. then back at the two women. He barked happily.

Angela nodded. "of course..." She began dryly. "We should find this...dog...some clothing if we want him to hide in the castle if that is ok with you."

"It's fine with me.", she said smiling at the demon hound then to Angela. "Oh Ms. Angela I have something for you as well in my closet. Let's be on our way shall we?"

Victoria led the way out of the forest and into the mansion. Thankfully they missed the guards at just the right time. As they shut the door to her bedroom Victoria began to dig once again in her closet for clothes for the demon hound and Angela*

A room! so many rooms! but this one was good it had a nice rug on the floor. stretching slowly the human dog began to curl up on the rug. It was fluffy and soft, warm.

Angela watched the queen dig in her closet. She smiled when she could hear the guards yelling outside.

"Found it!", Vicotira said pulling out a long lilac dress. She walked over to Angela. "This is for you Ms. Angela."

She looked over and say the demon hound on the rug and giggled. "Oh yes we must get you something as well."

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a very sharp looking tux that was just his size* "What do you think Angela? Too much?"

Angela blinked in confusion the dress was beautiful.* "But...why?" She stopped staring at the tux the queen had pulled out for the mutt.

"As long as he's wearing clothing i dont really care what he's wearing."

Clothing? That dark thing that the singing human was holding. Hmm. It looked odd. He padded over and sniffed the fabric. On top of that is smelled like dust. He wrinkled his nose pulling his head away from the tux.

"Why? Because your my friend Ms. Angela, and a most lovely angel.", she said smiling.

She giggled at the demon hounds reaction. "Aw please for me?", she asked the demon hound softly.

"oh..." Angela held the dress close to her. "Thank you...may i try it on...oh...wait..." She stopped looking at the dress. "Ash might be embarrassed if he finds us wearing...this."

He huffed pulling the dark smelly pants from the queens hands and some how managed to get them on. He stared at the other pieces of clothing then turned his head away looking into a mirror. He growled at the other demon dog. What was it thinking breaking into the singing woman's house? He continued to growl showing his fangs.

"You can try it on real quick to make sure it fits Ms. Angela.", she suddenly heard the demon hound growling.

She looked over and saw the reflection war going on* "Hey hey it's okay now boy." She said showing herself in the mirror* "It's okay, it's only your reflection. See?", she said touching the mirror softly.

Angela nodded. before turning to leave the room. "I will only be a moment." She said before slipping out of the room. Inhumanly fast she made her way down the stairs allowing Ash to take control. Those guards needed to be dealt with.

Reflection so that;s what this dog was called! Well if reflection tried to steal anything from him he'd make sure to bite him! He looked up at the woman and barked happily.

Smiling Victoria began to scratch the demon hound behind his ears

Ash stopped before leaving realizing he was holding onto a dress. He held the dress out looking at the design, good lord Angela was going to try and get them to wear this? He placed the gown by the palace stairs then made his way outside to the guards.

The dog smiled cocking his head so the woman could scratch better. His foot started to twitch happily. He could get used to this person. He made sure thought to keep his eyes on the mirror, just in case.

Victoria smiled as she scratched his ears, giggling as his tail thumped up and down.

"You are so sweet. Oh my we haven't giving you a name yet."

The demon looked at the woman scoffing. He was called demon dog or hell hound! He staked fear into the hearts of humans! Naming him? What could she possible come up with.

Victoria thought for a while* "Um, how about Nathan?", she asked the demon hound.

Ash briskly walked over to the guards as they struggled to put the fire out that that nuisance of dog had started.

"My my it looks like you have your hands full tonight. the queen has sent me to see what could possible had happened.?"

One of the guards spoke to Ash, "This is the second fire within two days! I think there is an arsonist who is setting these fires. We've already sent for Scotland Yard to come and investigate sir!"

"Of course you have..." Ash said. "This arsonist is apparently targeting places of power. I'm just glad who ever they are did not harm the queen." He smiled turning to leave. "Is there anything else you men need?"

"No sir!", the men said together.

The dog wrinkled his noise in disgust at that...name. If i did make her the woman happy though...but not that one. It felt like it belonged to a demon poodle.

"No huh? Hm... what about Luka?", she asked him.

Ash quickly made his way back to the place allowing Angela to take control. She grabbed the dress and changed into it. It was beautiful, the way it fell around her body. Pretty...slowly as to not damage the dress she walked back to the queens room.

The demon dog stared at the queen. Luka? He made an odd whimpering sound. It was ok...he guessed.

She frowned* "Hm... it doesn't really suit you.", she heard Angela come back in and stared at her for a moment. "Angela you look so lovely."

Angela smiled lightly. "it is a lovely dress. I've never really had a chance to ever wear something this lovely..."

Staring at the angel. She was wearing a dress now. Didn't look as scary. He moved over to the queen nudging her hand with his head.

Victoria smiled, happy that Angela loved the dress. She looked down at the demon hound.

"Aw what is it Pluto?", she asked him softly. "Pluto..."

Pluto...Pluto sounded good...not scary though. He barked happily at the queen before trotting over to the rug. He once again curled up on the rug-

Angela watched the demon dog. "Pluto?" she questioned. "it sounds interesting."

Victoria just laughed* "I'm not sure where that came from."

Angela chuckled lightly "That would explain it then." She looked out the window at what was left of the rose garden. Nothing but charred dead flowers. "It's a shame Pluto burnt your rose garden."

Standing up Victoria walked over to the window and sighed.

"Yes it is a shame, but it's necessary to purify this world then so be it. I will miss the roses though, but out of the ashes will come pure roses that aren't tainted.", she said smiling at Angela.

Angela nodded. "Yes they will," she paused turning to the queen. She saw the lavender rose in her hair. "hmmm...may I?" she asked reaching up for the rose.

Victoria nodded to Angela* "Of course."

Angela smile pulling the rose out the girls hair. She stared at it for a moment. The looked at the queen. "My lady...it's been a long day...I should suggest you get some sleep."

Pluto had turned away from the two and drifted off to sleep. He had curled himself into a ball of a sort began to snore softly.

Yawning the Queen agreed with Angela

"Oh my excuse me, I guess I am more tired than I thought.", she said walking over to her chair where she'd left her pj's.

After putting on her pj's she got into her bed* "Um, Ms. Angela?", she asked with a hint of hesitation.

Angela nodded "yes my lady?" her grip on the rose tightened.

Her eyes began to flutter closed* "I'm so happy you like the dress. Your so pretty. I hope we can be friends, you so... nice and I... thank you for... everything...", she said smiling as she drifted off to sleep.

Angela smiled at the young queen. Slowly as to not disrupt the sleeping girl she pulled the beds blankets up. Tucking the young girl in.

She turned then walking over to the window. She opened it slowly then jumped out. She landed softly in the dirt.

Quickly she walked over to the burnt rose bushes. She held up the lavender roses and pulled the petals off of the stem. Smiling she held her palm out and let the wind take the petals from her. The danced for a moment before landing in the dirt.

Slowly the petals disappeared replacing them where small buds of new roses. Angela smiled watching the roses quickly grow. Color was ever where. Blue pink red yellow...black.

As Victoria slept she had another dream again, only this time it was a happy one.

*Ash, Angela, Pluto and herself were living in a world free from impurity. Everything was as pure as snow. The four were having tea in a field of lilac and white roses.

Angela's eyes narrowed there was a black rose bush...intertwined with red...it looked like eyes staring through the darkness. Looking to corrupt the other flowers. It had already snared the red roses. It would soon move to the white bush if it wasn't taken care of.

"Oh this wont do." she glared at the bush. It slowly began to smoke...then it burnt to the ground. Angela smiled at the pile of of burnt roses. "there will be no imperfections in the queens garden." she smiled darkly leaving the burnt patch of earth she turned away walking back to the palace.

Pluto titled his head lightly. Was she sleeping. Cautiously he padded over to the sleeping queen. She was asleep. He sighed As he curled up on the ground by the queens bed.

Softly the Queen slept with a smile on her face. She began to play fetch with Pluto as Angela and Ash watched from afar. Angela soon came over and began to play fetch with Pluto as well.

Angela sighed to herself walking into the palace. Ash's clothing had been stashed n another room. Quietly she walked over to the room and changed from the pretty dress into the white knights clothing. She closed her eyes slightly allowing Ash to take control.

*Angela kept playing with Pluto, Ash then walked over to Victoria and smiled at her. She smiled back at him. She looked down at the ground and saw a black flower. She felt her heart sink in her chest. When she looked back up again she saw her husbands casket in front of her. She was dressed in all black. This was his funeral. Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around and saw her late husband standing there smiling at her. He looked like he was in his twenties. Tears formed in her eyes.*

Tossing in her bed Victoria whispered, "C-Can't be..."

Pluto twitched hearing the queen taking in her sleep. He sat up and nudged her hand trying to wake her.

Ash was walking back to the queens room pondering their next move.

Victoria began to cry in her sleep.

*'My darling...', he whispered softly.

Victoria took a step back, "No, your dead." Her eyes wide with fear.

'Come with me. Let's be happy together.', his voice echoed as the flowers around her began to catch fire one by one. Her late husbands flesh began to melt down to the bone until just his skeleton stood there. 'Victoria...'

She screamed in her dream*

"N-No...", she whispered softly in her bed. Tears now streaming down her face.

Pluto stared started whine and nudge the queens shoulder. Wake up please...he thought. The scary dream will go away. He stopped whimpering then gently he bit her shoulder. The smell of death on her skin hurt his nose. He pulled away from her rubbing his nose trying to get the smell away.

Ash was lost in thought. Hesitant to go into the queens room just yet. To purify this dark land. How could it be done the records of the unclean humans where no longer held by god.

They had been passed to death dealers, a stupid idea from gods hands. Ash sighed. God would never allow it, he had called Ash an abomination for the fact alone that he and Angela both shared the same body.

That they had spoken out against this deal with the death gods. His thoughts where disrupted. He could here the queens whimpering.

Victoria woke up from her dream, she saw Pluto on the ground rubbing his nose.

"Oh Pluto...", she said tears streaming down her face. She noticed her shoulder had a small tooth mark. "I'm sorry. I must smell like death to your nose. Forgive me.", she said curling up in a ball and bursting into more tears.

Pluto stopped rubbing his nose and walked over to the queen. He put his head down on her shoulder and whimpered lightly. The smell wouldn't be so bad if it meant he could comfort the queen.

Ash listened to the woman's crying. Pluto's attempt and helping her. "hmm..." He shook his head lightly trying to wipe the dark memories away. He slowly walked into the queens room. "are you alright?" he asked softly.

Victoria held herself tightly, terrified of the dream she had her mind began to go crazy. 'Am I really worthy to even help Ash and Angela purify this world? But I'm a nobody, I tried to kill myself! That's is against 'his' will! I'm the worst! I should have died not my husband. But Ash and Angela are so kind, all I want is to make them both happy. I have to keep thinking positive. That's right I must help them rid this world of evil and impurity'

She slowly rolled over to see Ash standing above her next to the bed. Tears flowed down her face, as she sat upright in bed. Pluto's face now in her lap. "Oh Ash...", she said her words full of sadness.

Ash walked over to the young girl. Something in her eyes. It was amazing how easily a humans soul could be corrupted. But...

"My lady..." He glared at Pluto and the dog whimpered pulling away from the queen. " what's the matter? Please tell me what happened?"

Victoria began to shake as she spoke to Ash. "I was having a wonderful dream. You, Angela, Pluto and I were in a world full of purity. But then suddenly I saw a black rose and I saw him Ash! I saw my last husband, he spoke to me so coldly. H-he wanted me to join him. O-Oh b-but then his skin melted away and he was n-nothing more than a skeleton. I-I...", she covered her face with her hands.

Ash watched the woman break down. "That was only a dream my lady. Something like that would never happen. It's the dead's job to remain dead. So the living can continue on with out them."

Vicotira kept trembling "I s-saw him, but that's impossible. He's d-dead. I, I..."

Pluto watched the exchange taking place. The angel was right. He barked once trying to cheer the distressed queen. He ran over to the opposite end,of the bed, to avoid the angel, and jumped on. He crawled over to the queen and nuzzled her hand.

Ash sighed slowly. Realizing his own problems into the air. He looked at the young queen and made sure to glare at Pluto.

"My lady it would seem you where having a nightmare. I promises you it was only a nightmare. They have a way to ensnare there victims with a false sense of security then they destroy what ever type of happiness they can get."

he bowed suddenly.

" I apologize For not waking you sooner.

The queen lifted her head, Ash was bowing to her. He was apologizing to her.

Slowly she slipped out of the bed and hugged Ash. "It's alright Ash, you don't have to apologize to me. I'm sorry for making you worry about me."

Ash stared at the queen. Confusion playing across his face a moment. Slowly he returned the hug. "It is my duty as the queens white knight to make sure that she is safe, both in reality and in her dreams"

She smiled at his reply, she gently broke the hug. Taking Ash's hands into her own.

"Thank you Ash.", she said her blue eyes a little red from crying. She looked over at Pluto, "Thank you too Pluto."

Pluto smiled proud of himself for helping the queen.

Ash nodded to the young woman. "It's ok my lady. I will always be here for you."

She smiled "I'll try and go back to sleep now.", she said slowly getting back into bed.

* * *

**Next chapter takes place three months later...whoo! About the queens nightmares...they get scaryer as the years progress...haha. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgive me if it seems to not be picking up yet...It took some time for us to get past the harder parts...**

**This next part takes place three months later...after they find a survior from the phantomhive mansion burning...**

* * *

…3 months later...

Pluto had made it his goal today to hide from Ash. The angel had declared war with him by saying two simple words.

"bath time..." Pluto had turned tail and ran to hide in the colorful rose bushes. He perked his head out when he heard a the familiar sound of carriage wheels making there way to the palace gates. He cocked his head to the side. People where coming that meant he had hide.

Pluto watched the carriage get closer to the palace. He was hidden well enough to not be noticed. He watched as the carriage stopped. People where getting out they seemed scattered.

He watched from his hiding spot as the people two of them? No three... They all looked existed but scattered running around to front of the palace demanding they be let in. It was urgent apparently. Pluto turned and ran back into the palace trough the back. He stopped before walking through the door. He had to act human going in to the palace. He grumbled as he stood up on his human legs. Ash had demanded he dress like a human shirt and all. Which annoyed Pluto to no end.

He watched as the servants ran around. smiling he started walking into the kitchen. The other servants thought he was mute. At least that's what the angel had told them.

Pluto could have cared less about the other servants he just wanted something to eat. The dog food would have to wait. He couldn't eat that in front of people. He eyed a jar it smelled like cookies! Those, they would be ok to eat.

Pluto whimpered staring at the now empty jar of cookies. He sighed placing the jar down. a few servants where staring at him baffled that he eat a whole jar of cookies. But he ignored them. They should be used to this by now. He smiled at them before bowing and walking out of the room.

Pluto had decided to hide from Ash in the least likely place he'd look. He hide in the the bathtub. The angel would be looking in the obvious places. He would never look here.

–

Victoria was standing in the hallway looking up at the rather large picture of her. She could see through her white veil. Her old body was wrinkly, her hair frizzy. Too think she no longer looked like that made her feel happy inside a little. She thanked Ash softly in her mind.

Victoria began to walk down the hallway, looking at her ancestors pictures one by one. Memories and stories filled her mind with each picture.

Ash walked through the hall as well quickly gaining up on the queen. Sighing to himself. That demon mutt had run off on him again. He stopped walking and studied the old painting.

"My lady." he called out to her. "...you are much more beautiful now then in that painting."

She smiled underneath her veil, as she turned to face Ash "Thank you Ash. Any luck with giving Pluto his bath?", she asked trying not to giggle.

Ash sighed as he shook his head. " I keep forgetting about his good sense of smell and hearing. It dose not matter which bath I fill up...that animal always runs away." Ash closed his eyes sighing.

Victoria gently patted Ash on the back. "There there you'll catch him eventually. Maybe I should assist you by singing again? Oh but wait, my voice isn't old anymore. So I can't right now during the day."

She paused to think a moment. "Oh! What about a treat, have you tried that Ash?", she asked him.

Ash stared at the queen. "A...a treat? My lady? What kind of treat should you give him?"

"Something that he likes. He eats dog food, so maybe we should put something that has flavor on it. Like beef, or chicken."

Suddenly she heard noise coming from the hallways, she looked up at Ash. Just then a maid came running down the hallway.

"My Queen! It's very urgent news!", she said bowing to her while trying to catch her breath. "T-they f-found a s-survivor!"

Ash stared at the maid stunned. He didn't wait for the queen to ask. "survivor...from what?"

Victoria stood silently waiting for her answer.

"My Queen, Young Ciel Phantomhive is alive!", she said with a smile on her face. "He's lost an eye and was held kidnapped and tortured by a cult. Somehow he managed to escape. He also brought back with him a Butler dressed in black."

Ash turned to the queen. He was at loss of what to say. He was alive? But the asthma he couldn't have...It must be some joke. The butler didn't concern him. They where probably filth from the lower class trying to cause a stir. He whispered in the queens ear. "Perhaps it is a ploy from some poor saps..."

She was quiet at first then whispered to Ash. "I agree, it must be a joke. For now let's play it safe and believe them. Ash later tonight will go go and check for me please?"

Ash nodded. then turned to the maid. "The queen thanks you. She is relived to know that we might be able to find the Phantomhive's killer now that the boy is alive." He smiled at the maid..

Smiling, the maid bowed and left the two alone.

Victoria turned to Ash. "Ash, will you confirm tonight whether or not this news is true?"

Ash bowed at her. "Yes my lady." He smiled. "Now then shall we go find that dog?"

"Yes let's find him.", she said walking side by side with Ash.

They walked the castle for a few minutes when they heard voices.

"That mute boy is so cute but very strange.", a maid said softly.

"How so?", a second maid spoke.

"Just now he ate a whole jar of cookies. It was gross.", she said with a small attitude tone.

Victoria turned to Ash. "The kitchen!", she said quietly.

Ash sighed. He had forgotten to feed Pluto. What would be in store for them to day...besides a jar of cookies missing. "I'm glad that people think he's..." he paused. "Well normal? I don't quite think Pluto knows how to tone down the dog thing though..."

The two arrived at the kitchen looking around for Pluto, but he was no where in sight.

"Where could he have gone now?", Victoria said picking up the jar that was on the floor. She thought about all the places he could hide, well there were so many in the palace.

"Ash, let's split up for a while. We can cover more ground that way.", she suggested setting the jar in

the sink.

A maid walked over to Ash. 'Um sir...it appears the...um...mute boy was quite upset that he..ran out of the cookies." She held a napkin out to him. "When you see him could you give him this?"

Ash nodded taking the napkin from her. "But of course." He smiled at the maid. He turned to the queen handing her the napkin. "Apparently we now have incentive for him to come out."

Pluto smiled. This was to easy. He stretched in the bath tub his foot hitting the water tap. He froze when he felt warm water coming out the tap.

Pluto growled at the water but it was warm. yes it was wet. But warm wet water. His growling stopped as he began to look around the rest of the tub. Bottles where lining the tub. So many scents. he picked one up. this one smelled like roses. There was liquid in it. Cold and slimy. Once it touched the water it changed. Bubbling up. He continued growling at the new found bubbling thing-

Bubble every where! The smell hurt his nose now. It was to much of a nice smell. And he couldn't see he could hear the water it was still filling up the tub. He growled trying to bite his way out of the bubbly mess.

She nodded.'Let's head upstairs maybe he has a tummy ache and went to the bathroom."

Ash nodded. "At least he's toilet trained..." Ash shuddered at the thought of training that beast. It was horrible..."Yeah lets check up stairs."

As they reached upstairs Victoria heard water running "The guest bathroom!", she said as the two of them dashed off to the guest bedroom 4 doors down the hallway.

Ash stopped grasping the queens arm. "Wait..." He pointed to the carpet, damp spots where beginning to seep under the door and onto the carpet. "...What is he doing?"

Victoria stood back. "Ash please help him!", she said worried for Pluto's safety.

Pluto jumped out of the bath tub. Wet...to much wet! He opened the door preparing to run out of the wet bubbly mess before he got into trouble. Luck was not on his side.

Ash could hear Pluto whimpering like a puppy. The dog was soaking wet. His clothing to. "Stupid dog! Do you not know how to take a bath. That's the one time you dont wear clothing!" Ash sighed the dog was so dumb.

Other servants had begun to run into the hall. "My lady what's happened?"

As soon as Victoria saw Pluto she had to hold in her laughter, so she pretended to cough softly. She saw the maids were just bringing in fresh towel for the guests bedroom.

"Oh my! The poor thing he's soaking wet.", one maid said quickly throwing a towel around him.

The other maid walked into the bubbly mess and found the bottle cap undone from the bottle.

"Somehow the bottle cap came all the way off, the poor dear. It was probably so slippery he couldn't get it back on."

The first maid said, "My Queen we shall help clean him up. Come on dear let's go.", she said as the other maid followed her and Pluto into another room.

Victoria was still smiling underneath* "Never a dull moment.", she giggled softly.

Ash couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Yes it's true...shall we go to the garden?" He watched the maids drag Pluto off. "He will possibly be out later. unless they decided to baby him agian."

Smiling Victoria nodded "A walk sounds nice.", she said as they began to head for the stairs.

Suddenly a voice whispered behind her

'Victoria...'

She froze and looked behind her, but no one was there. She quickly ignored it and kept the same pace as Ash.

Once they arrived in the colorful rose garden Ash turned looking at the queen.

"What dose this mean if the young Phantomhive child is alive? Do you think he could remember what happened that night?"

"If he was tortured he will most likely have no memory of that night. I think the best thing to do now is gather as much information as possible and then well make a plan from there.", she smiled at him. "Don't worry Ash, I'll protect you from now on too."

Ash smiled. "Thank you for your concern my lady. but I'm not the one that killed them. Angela had killed them. Said something about keeping them in one peace. Though for what I'll never know." He questioned looking at the queen.

Victoria wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Ash the truth, but she promised no secrets so she told them

"I want to pay my respects to Lord and Lady Phantomhive by joining them together even in death. Like you did for me Ash. Are you mad at me for telling Angela what you did for me?"

Ash stared at the queen for. She was a special case. Humans should not be tampered with. It could be fatal. "There already dead though. I don't know how there souls could be together."

"Angela told me that she would make sure they wouldn't be apart.", she looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry Ash, forgive me."

"Well Angela...she and I our powers differ. there are limitations on which we each can do. " Ash began. "We always some how find something we don't know about each other."

"I see. I didn't know that, thank you Ash for telling me.", she said smiling.

She then noticed rose garden. "Oh my! Ash did you do this?", she asked turning to him with joy in her blue eyes.

Ash shook his head. "No i did not..." He could see the patch of darkened earth. It had not healed after all this time. "...it appears Angela had made the roses return." He paused staring at the white roses. A dark bud was growing in the center. Quickly he pulled the black bud of of the rose bush placing it in his pant pocket.

Victoria sat next to the flowers and smelt them* "Oh Angela, thank you so much.", she said with joy.

She got up from the ground. "What shall we do today Ash?"

Ash smiled. It was Angela's smile though. Ash twitched it was wired when she would do that. "Well, we could stay here. I think the chief was preparing lunch, if any thing someone will bring it out to us."

Victoria smiled back. "Food does sound good right now. Let's have lunch in the fountain area today shall we Ash?"

"Anything for you my lady." Ash said taking the young girls hand. He smiled at her and slowly began to hum a quite tune.

Victoria blushed and squeezed Ash's hand. She sighed and closed her eyes as she listened to Ash's humming. It was so soothing to her.

Ash continued to hum softly. He heard the queen sigh. He smiled lightly. She was beautiful like this. Content. He could practically hear the lyrics in his head playing in an out... He sighed then softly he began to sing.

Upon hearing Ash's singing voice, Victoria opened her eyes and watched Ash sing in awe. His face was so peaceful, so gentle and warm. Truly she had a guardian angel for a knight and a friend.

" Let your luminous light, from heaven enter hearts. stars of happiness, stars of wonder..."

He paused, Smiling at the queen. "do you enjoy my singing that much my lady?"

He asked as he lead her around to the fountain area.

"Yes, singing is one of things in this world I love the most. When I was young I was always taught that I would rule this country one day so I grew up very fast.", she said as the walked around the fountain area.

They stopped in front of the fountain.

Ash smiled at the queen. "But my lady music is an amazing thing. To use ones voice to create such purity. Be it to sing good or bad. It is still beautiful. Cellos pianos violins can all be taken away." He smiled turning back to the queen. "but you voice is the one instrument you'll have forever."

Victoria turned to see Pluto walking over to them with a tray of food. "Pluto! Over here boy!", she said just loud enough for him to here.

She turned back to Ash. "You're right Ash, a voice is forever.", she said smiling at him through her white veil. "Ash, your voice is truly wonderful. You should sing more often."

Pluto turned smiling as he ran over to them caring a tray with him. He barked once placing the tray near the fountain. Then he sat on the dirt smiling up at the queen.

Ash smiled. "But of course I will sing for when ever you'd like." he looked at the tray. "shall we eat then?"

Victoria smiled as Pluto set the tray down and sat a few feet from them in the dirt. He truly was super cute

"Yes, let's eat.", she smiled as two set next to the fountain and began to enjoy there meal that the chief had made them both.

Ash watched the queen. Questions though where burning in his head. "My lady, what if this person is the missing Phantomhive child? Where would he be staying? On top of that how could he have possibly escaped his captives on his own..." he paused. "when I do go to see him should I meet him in person? Just to be safe?"

Pluto yawned, stretching he moved over the angel's plate. Ash never really ate his food right? Would he share?

" I am not sure where he would be staying other than his Aunt's house, Madam Red.", she said turning towards the fountain. "If it is indeed Ciel Phantomhive we may be able to use him to help us purify this world."

Turning towards Pluto, the Queen smiled. "Pluto seems to be warming up to you more.", she said pointing to him. "He wants you to share you food with him and he's not even trying to snatch it off your plate anymore."

The child would be staying with his aunt. That did make sense he had no home to return to. Ash sighed looking at Pluto. "You do realize you don't have to beg..." he lowered the plate to the floor.

Pluto smiled as he started to scarf Ash's food down.

" I wasn't very hungry anyway." Ash said looking at to the queen. " I do have something to return to the young Phantomhive anyway..." he smiled reaching into coat pocket. He pulled out a blue ring. "his father seemed intent on keeping this safe..."

"The Phantomhive ring. So lovely the shade of blue it is.", she smiled when Ash pulled it out of his pocket.

"Are you going so soon Ash?", she asked petting Pluto on the head.

Ash nodded. "Yes it is pretty...I figure I should go to see them at a reasonable hour...besides Pluto will stay here and keep you company. Hopefully this is just some cruel prank that can be felt with."

Pluto wriggled as the queen petted him, he liked her. She was nice. The angel was...was ok...he did give him food.

Victoria smiled "I'm sure it's all a prank as well.", she said smiling down at Pluto then back up to Ash. "Have a safe journey Ash."

"I will return soon my lady." Ash bowed before turning around and made his way over to a carriage.

Pluto couldn't help but whimper when the angel left. Now the queen was alone. Well sorta he was there to protect her. He smiled before sitting up slowly clumsily he tried to sit down next to the queen. He barked happily at her.

Victoria watched as Ash got into the awaiting carriage. She knew he was strong but she couldn't help but worry for his safe return. She heard Pluto bark at her and she smiled.

"No then what shall we do? I know how about I show you a secret spot in the garden where you can chase rabbits." She held her finger up. "One condition, you must behave and not set any fires okay Pluto?", she smiled softly.

Pluto barked happily and scrambled up to hug the queen. Rabbits...this would be so much fun! Pluto barked as he pulled away.

Victoria and Pluto followed a small trail into another clearing that was much bigger. Two bunnies were playing to the side. One tackled the other, then they began to wrestle.

Looking at Pluto she nodded to him, "Go ahead Pluto."

Pluto thought for a moment it wasn't food. But he could still chase them. He growled crouching down to the floor as he got ready to go after the rabbits. He bound after them. The rabbits of course

took off running.

Victoria giggled as she watched Pluto take off and chase the bunnies. He was so cute when he acted like a puppy.

Pluto smiled bounding back to the queen. He was holding a rabbit in his arms. He had caught one...not killed it. He wanted to show the queen.

Ash sat in the carriage still as a stone. He had told the driver where to take them. They where headed to Madame Reds home. He sighed looking at the blue ring. It was so easy to take it away from the dead Phantomhive. The woman though she had cried sobbed and pleaded. It was so easy to snap her neck. The boy had probably seen his mothers corpse first before running to his father. Would the boy know?

Ash watched as the carriage pulled up to the madame's manor home. It was grand yes. But not as grand as the palace. He got out of the carriage and quickly walked over to the door. A servant opened it and eyed Ash in confusion.

Ash smiled. "I am here by the queens orders to see the young Phantomhive child, is he here?"

The servant nodded. "Y-Yes he is here, please come in.", she watch him walk in and closed the door behind him. "Please wait here a moment I'll go see if he's awake." She ran upstairs quickly.

Upstairs Madam Red was humming a soft tune as Ciel was sleeping soundly. Just then the servant walked in. Madam Red saw the look on her face, it was of shock.

"Pardon me my lady but the Queen's Knight has come to see Ciel.", she said quickly. "He wishes to confirm for the Queen that it is indeed him."

Madam Red looked over at the sleeping Ciel, she wondered if she should wake him or not. Then she stood up quietly, "Of course, please send him up here. But I don't want him to talk to him today. Let him sleep for now. He's been through a lot."

The servant nodded and rushed back downstairs. "This way please.", she smiled leading Ash to Madam Red's guest bedroom where Ciel was sleeping.

Ash fallowed the servant to the bedroom. His eyes narrowed when he saw the sleeping child. "Its really him..." he turned to Madame red. "where did you find him?"

Madam Red turned to face Ash. "I was coming home when one of my servants came running out and told me the my darling nephew had shown up on my doorstep with a butler.", she said looking down at him. "The poor thing was so thin. He must have been tortured...", she tried to hold back her tears. "He-He even lost his right eye. I couldn't protect him, his father or my beloved sister."

Ash watched the woman for a moment. " I have something that belongs to the child. It was found in the aftermath of the fire." He pulled the blue ring out of his pocket. "I don't know if I should leave it with you or wait till the boy wakes up to give it to him."

Madam Red gently took the ring from him. "Oh thank you so much.", she smiled brushing her tears away. "I shall give it to him when he wakes up. He'll be so happy."

Ash's gaze darkened when Madame Red took the ring. "of course he will be. I have one more question. The man that...ah...rescued your nephew...do you happen to know where he might be?"

Madam Red sighed. "That hot butler took off, he said something about getting his young master some new clothes since I don't have any of his here with me. He outgrew them all last year."

Ash frowned. "oh...well could you thank him for me then? Thank you for allowing me to intrude in your home..." he bowed to Madame red. "I will take my leave then."

Madam Red bowed to Ash* "Thank you so much too." She went and sat back down next to her nephew. "Ciel..."

The servant came into the room and escorted Ash to the door. "Thank you for coming.", she bowed to him.

Ash sighed entering the carriage. So it was him...and the man that had rescued him was no where to be seen. Yet the scent that was in that room. Death...and something sinister. He couldn't place it. *

The carriage made it's way back to the palace. Ash closed his eyes for a moment. This mysterious rescuer was calling the child young master. He continued thinking. He did call the queen his lady so it was possibly nothing. But that unfamiliar scent in the room. It gave him a headache.

Victoria just busted into laughter. "Good job Pluto you caught him. Now let him go so we can go back to the castle.", she smiled.

'Victoria...'

The voice came back.

Victoria turned around, no one was there. Was she hearing things? Or was she losing her mind?

'Victoria... Victoria...', the voice seemed to get louder.

Victoria held her head* "My head... feel dizzy...", she said wobbling a little. She turned her head towards a bush that had a spiders web tangled with it. The spider came crawling down and spoke to her, "Victoria..."

Victoria jumped back and screamed with fright. She fainted to the ground.

Pluto dropped the rabbit in surprise. She was hurt. He could carry her...maybe? But the people in the castle they would see her. She was still wearing her veil. Maybe...he gently picked the young queen up. Slowly making sure her veil stayed in place.. he walked back to the palace.

Slowly Victoria awoke from fainting, she felt warm and safe. She opened her eyes and saw Pluto carrying her

"Pluto, what happened?", she said touching her forehead through her veil.

She remembered hearing a voice and then nothing. She gently patted Pluto on the head "Thank you Pluto, I can walk from here.", she gave him a smile.

Pluto helped the queen down. Then pretended to faint. He jumped up from the ground looking worried at the queen. He whined and whimpered.

Victoria stood up on her own two feet, she gained her balance and began to walk with Pluto slowly back to the castle* "Thank you again Pluto, let us retire to the library. I'm sure by now the chief has something special prepared for the both of us to snack on.", she smiled and patted him on the head.

Pluto whimpered covering his ears at mention of the chief. But then smiled at the mention of a snack. He fallowed the queen to the library.-

The two entered the castle, and walked into the library. There was a small table with a few scones, along with some cookies for Pluto on it. Victoria smiled as she walked over to the snacks, she could smell the freshly made Earl Grey Tea sitting there.

She picked up a cookie and gave it to Pluto.

"Here you go Pluto.", she smiled.

Pluto was happy to get another cookie. He stared at all the books. They had pretty pictures in them. That was about it for hi when It came to books. He stretched yawning. He walked around the library looking at all the books.

Victoria sat down in the chair and watched Pluto walk around looking at all the books. "Pluto would you like to pick one out? I'll read it to you.", she smiled pouring some tea.

Pluto barked. Yes something with pictures. He stared at the books with all the squiggly lines on them. He pulled one book out. The cover had not pictures. Another book and another. These where all old people books. He tossed them onto the floor softly. He smiled when he found a fairytale book. He took the book made his way through the small pile of books he crated and ran over to the young queen.

She took the book Pluto had brought her. "Pluto...", she pointed to the mess. "Please pick them up and set them on the table so you don't trip on them.", she smiled at him sweetly. She looked down at the book he picked out. She couldn't help but be filled with joy. It was her favorite childhood story. Sleeping Beauty.

Pluto grumbled. He didn't want to pick up the books. Growling he got down on the floor and slowly painfully began to pick up the books. It was horrible.

Victoria opened up the book and began to read flip through it quietly as Pluto cleaned up his mess

Ash got out of the carriage and thanked the man for bringing him to the madame's home. He made his way back into the palace. He began searching for the queen.*

One of the maids came walking out and bowed to Ash. "Welcome back.", she smiled at him almost tripping on the stairs she was coming down from.

Ash caught the maids wrist. "please be careful my dear. We can't have anyone slipping up at the queens palace." he released the maids wrist. "now then..." he smiled at her. "do you know where the queen is?"

The maid smiled. "Thank you. Her majesty is in the library right now."

Ash thanked the maid and made his way over to the library. He could feel Angela. She was being restless. Sighing he allowed Angela to take control. She smiled to herself.

"Thank you Ash..." she walked past the library to a room she had claimed for herself. There was the dress the queen had given to her. She smiled as she slipped into the dress. She loved it. The way it felt on her skin.

Pluto grumbled putting the last book up. He plopped down next to the queen eagerly looking at the fairytale book. It had pictures!

Victoria opened the book and began to read. "Once upon a time there was King and Queen who wished for a daughter. One day they were bleed with a daughter. The King and Queen held a huge celebration in her honor.", she paused and showed the picture to Pluto.

Pluto stared at the book. The picture was pretty a grand castle with a king a queen holding a bundle. It must have been the baby. Pluto smiled staring up at the queen to continue.

*Victoria smiled and kept reading*

"People from all the came to give gifts to the little Princess whom her parents had named Aurora. Just then the King of the neighboring country came in with his son Prince Philip. They bowed to the King and Queen both. Prince Philip then walked over and looked inside the cradle and smile.

She showed Pluto the picture again.

Pluto watched the queen read. This picture showed a little boy looking into a cradle. The prince looked silly.

"Just then the three good fairies appeared to the King and Queen, they bowed and said, "Hello your majesties. We have come to bless your little princess with a gift. One from each of us. The first one gave the Princess beauty, the second one gave her the gift of song, and when the third went to make her wish a cold wind came through the castle suddenly."

She held up the next picture, showing the three good fairies and a wind flowing behind them*

Pluto whimpered at the book. Something bad was going to happen he knew it. He looked at the queen nervously.

"Just then the evil witch Maleficent came into the castle. She spoke, 'I too have a gift for the young princess, she will indeed grow in beauty and sing like an angel. But before the sunsets on her 16th birthday she'll prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!', she laughed wickedly and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The Queen held her baby close to her. She began to cry when the King hugged her softly."

She showed Pluto the picture

Pluto growled the picture of the witch she was scary looking. And the cures was sad too. He stared at the queen whimpering. That witch was scary.

Angela sighed existing the bedroom. She made her way back over to library. Her head was spinning with ideas.

She smiled lightly. The child would need to be gotten rid of. But now that he had some mysterious protector it was going to be hard. she could kill him while the others where sleeping. While he was sleeping

She a listened in doorway as the queen red. She slowly walked in and sat down beside the queen. "What are you reading my lady?"

"Angela!", Victoria said with joy. *She gently set the book down and hugged her. "You look so lovely in that dress. Oh we are reading Sleeping Beauty.", she said picking the book pack up and smiling at Pluto.

Angela stared at them. "and he likes you reading...a...fairytale book?" she asked arching her brow in confusion. "hmm..oh my lady I do have something to tell you. When you have time that is."

Pluto pawed at the book the queen was holding. Angela could wait, the scary witch was in this book was more important. He nuzzled the queens shoulder trying to get her to continue.

"Angela, is it okay if we finish the story first?", she asked petting Pluto on the head. "As soon as were done we can talk."

Angela sighed annoyed. "fine...I'll be around." she stood up suddenly and started to exist the room. "call me if you need me." she said dryly existing the room.

"Angela...", she said softly. She turned back to Pluto and read the rest of the story.

Ten minutes later they finished the story "And they lived happily ever after. The end.", she said closing the book. She stood up. "I sure hope Angela isn't mad at me. Let's go find her Pluto."

The two began to walk around the castle to try and find Angela. But they couldn't find her. "Angela!", the Queen called out but no answer.

She sighed as she leaned against the stairs railing, suddenly the wood railing broke and Victoria began to fall. She reached out for Pluto but it was too late.

"Aaaahhhh!", she said falling.

Pluto barked biting on the queens sleeve. He couldn't hold her for long. He watched as the queen dangled helplessly. He watched as other servants who had heard the sound came running.

Angela was upset. She had taken her anger out on one of the roses bushes. She had set it on fire. She smiled watching the flames that is until she heard the queen screaming. Turning on her heels she ran into the castle. Pluto was holding the queens sleeve. It looked like it was going to tare. On top of that others where going to be here soon.

"Pluto let go I'll catch her."

The fabric of Victoria's sleeve ripped and she fell into Angela's arms. "Oh. Thank you Angela.", she said holding onto Angela. "I'm sorry."

"My lady..." Angela began. But was interrupted by the sound of footsteps some guards ran into the room. Swiftly Angela fixed the queens veil as to not give away to guards what was hidden underneath. She tightened her hold on the young queen and turned she glared at the guards running in.

Pluto whimpered he was still holding the queens sleeve in his teeth. Quickly he pulled it out and held it. He'd failed...he whined backing away from the broken railing.

Two guards came running. "Your majesty are you ok?", they asked in unison.

Smiling under the veil she nodded yes. "Angela, please tell them I tripped and hit the railing with my shoulder. I don't want them to think I feel a whole floor. Plus it's not Pluto's fault, that wood was old."

She looked up at Pluto and gave him a signal to go hide in her room

"My lady has told me she tripped and hit her railing with her shoulder. If I where you two I would suggest fixing this..." Angela motioned to the broken railing. She couldn't help but have harshness in her tone

"I mean what do you think would have happened if no one was there to catch her? Huh?" She was holding back from yelling. It wasn't her place to reprimand the guards she knew that but for now it made her feel better. " she could have been hurt, or worse..."

The guards stood at attention. "Yes milady!", they said running off to find some workers to fix the rail asap.

Victoria knew that Pluto was upset, it wasn't his fault. The railing was old anyways.

"Um Ms Angela...", she said looking up at her softly. "I'm sorry for earlier. You had something important to tell me and I didn't listen right away." She looked down. 'Forgive me."

Angela lowered the queen down. She took a deep breath. Then another to calm herself. "It's alright...I was just going to inform you about the child." she paused. "perhaps we should move upstairs."

Victoria froze and nodded her head* "Okay then, let's retire to my chambers.", she said as the two headed upstairs and into her bedroom. As the door shut behind them Victoria called out for Pluto. "Pluto it's all right you can come out now. Come and sit with us by the bed."

Victoria walked over with Angela to the bed and they both sat down on the bed. She saw Pluto slowly come out of the closet and lay down at there feet

"It appears that the child is in fact alive..." Angela's eyes narrowed. "I...Well Ash went to check...have yet to meet the person that rescued him...The boys aunt took the ring." She paused.

"I have decided maybe while they are all asleep...to get rid of the child."

Pluto stared at Angela, she was going to kill the boy. He whimpered lightly looking at the queen

"I see, so Ciel is alive after all.", she said standing up and walking over to the window. "We have to plan our next move very carefully then." *She started to think long and hard about the next move. She turned around to face Angela. "I agree with you, the sooner the better. We need to dispose of him as soon as possible."

Angela nodded. "What would you suggest?" Angela thought as well. What would be the easiest. She could kid nap the child...then kill him...She smiled darkly.

The queen was ok with it too. Pluto was confused that they would kill a child. But if they where thinking about it. Maybe the boy was bad?

"Hmm... well I want to make sure your safety comes first. So let's gathering some more information about who this butler is that helped Ciel. We need to make sure he isn't dangerous. If he isn't then I want you to take care of Ciel however you see fit.", she said firmly like a true Queen.

Angela nodded. "Of course my lady. How will we go about seeing who this butler is. I have yet to actually meet him." Angela sighed leaning over and petting Pluto's head.

"We need a spy.", she thought to herself. 'Who could do some dirty underground work?'

*Then it hit her* "Lau!"

"Lau?" Angela had never herd of the person. "What is a Lau?" She asked. "Is that the name of a person?"

Pluto watched the two women. He looked at the queen puzzled. Who was Lau?

"Lau is a drug lord who deals with unlawful things. He is the only one I can think of that can get the information we seek on the butler. He's very easily persuaded by money and a pardon from me."

She smiled at Pluto "I'll send a messenger out to bring him here tonight so we may discuss the terms of the contract."

Angela smiled. "A contract with a drug lord? Hmm it could be worse..." She mused.

"He is only a pawn Angela, nothing more.", she said softly. "He too shall be cleansed along with this world."

"Yes he shall..." Angela smiled. "How shall we have him tell us about this person? Who would possibly try to save that child? Especially where he was found..."

"That's exactly what I want to know as well, who in there right mind would want to save him", she said turning around and facing Angela. "Well have Lau investigate and send a spy to see who this butler is."

Victoria walked over to Angela's side.

Angela turned to the queen. "I would like to apologize...for my actions early...I fear i took it my anger out on one of the roses buses..."

Pluto yawned...stretching. He jumped onto the bed and curled up at the foot of the bed.-

Victoria smiled at Angela. "It's all right Ms. Angela. Don't worry the roses you burnt must have been impure right? So you burnt them by fire, and they'll be reborn anew. Pure as snow right?"

Angela nodded. "Yes I suppose...I just get frustrated...sometime...it's hard...to live like we do...Ash and I..." she paused as she stared out the window. A blank expression on her face. "it's painful...it's not our fault...we where born like this...but soon...we'll show them what we truly are..." she smiled at her reflection on the window.

Victoria slowly hugged her tightly. "Oh Angela, Ash... it must have been so painful for the two of you. I can't even stand the thought of anyone hurting you two. You are both so precious to me." She looked up at Angela. "You showed my the light, that there is still hope for this world by purifying it by fire. I accept you for who you are.", her smile was of pure acceptance of the two angels. No feat, hate or remorse. Just love was in her smile.

Angela smiled weakly. Letting the queen hug her while her own arms remained at her side. "yes..." she mumbled. "you are one of those rare people that would except anyone one. Be them good or bad. "soon we shall purify this world...so soon."

A gentle knock came at the door* "Your majesty, may I enter?", a soft voice came from the other side.

Letting go of Angela Victoria quickly threw her veil back on.

Angela broke out of her gaze. She ran over to Pluto quickly throwing him off the bed. The startled dog intimidate stood up. Trying to put on his best human look.

Angela turned to the queen before calling out. "who is it?"

"I have an urgent message from Scotland Yard", she said from behind the closed door. "There's been a horrible murder."

The servant behind the door was shaking, she'd read the letter she held in her hands from Scotland Yard.

Victoria looked at Angela through the veil* "A murder?", she said with confusion.

"come in please..." Angela looked over at Pluto. Who ran to open the door.

The servant walked in and handed Pluto the note. "Please excuse me, I must be getting back to my work.", she said and exited the room closing the door behind her.

Pluto smiled handing the note to the queen.

"This makes no sense. A murder from where?" Angela watched the queen reading the letter

As Victoria read the letter she was surprised, the details were so gross.

" 'From Scottland Yard : Urgent News for Her Majesty Queen Victoria of England,

We regret to inform you that there has been a most gruesome murder. A young woman was found in a dark alleyway with her liver and kidneys missing. We believe it's the work of the black market. However we cannot confirm at the time. We shall keep you informed.

~Scotland Yard.' "

Victoria turned to Angela. "The Black Market? I thought that Scotland Yard already took care of that bunch. So they have popped up again.", she said with disgust.

Angela looked at the letter. "What is a black market? That poor woman though. Killed for her inner body parts...it's disgusting...maybe we do need this...Lau's help."

Pluto sighed and retreated back to the bed. Laying back down. It was comfy. But he could feel the dread in the room. Murder...it sounded bad.

"Yes we do indeed need Lau's help. I'll send a messenger out to find him tonight and being him to us in the morning.", she said setting the letter down on her dresser. As she looked in the mirror she relived that she still had her torn dress on from the fall earlier.

"Oh I almost forgot to change my clothing.", she said with surprise.

"I shall leave you to change then my lady. If you'd like my lady Ash or I will go and find this Lau for you? If you'd like?" Angela asked as she slowly walked over to the door.

Pluto had covered his eyes with his hands when he heard the queen mention she needed to change. He quickly sat up jumping off the bed he sat in corner so the queen could change.

Victoria giggled at Pluto's reaction, and then turned to Angela. "If you'd like to I would be eternally grateful. Lau is usually in the slums just by the port. Look for a ship called 'Wéixiào', it means smile in English.", she said grabbing another dress from her closet.

Angela bowed "I will return soon my lady." she walked out of the queens bedroom. She walked over to her own room. She changed back into the white uniform Ash wore. "going to slums concerns me...it's full of filth...unclean..." she sighed to herself as Ash took control. "it might be unclean but it is our duty to help the queen." Ash turned walking out of the bedroom and through the castle. Back over to the carriage he had used earlier.

Ash sighed he would get sick of riding in this carriage he knew that. Of course the man driving it refused to go deeper into the slums. It made the human uneasy. So he had walked to the port areas. It was colder here. Living near the water must be miserable. The air here reeked of impurity, be it through alcohol, drugs, or the smell of lust. This place was corrupt. He looked at the boats looking for the weixiao, the smile on the sea.

A shadow flew over Ash, she was a young girl with a short style Chinese outfit. She was holding two large weapons in her hand as she jumped into the ship.

Ash watched the woman. Who was she. He drew he sword in defense. Not knowing what to expect.

"Is this ship the weixiao?" He called out to the woman. "I'm looking for a man named Lau."

Ranmao jumped down in front of Ash, she looked at him up and down. She realized he was from the castle and signaled him with her head to follow her inside as she lead the way into the dirty looking ship.

Ash put his sword back and cautiously fallowed the woman. She didn't not look like she belonged here, In this country. She did not talk either, Was this woman mute? The ship was dirty. Not just full of impurities it was also just dirty.

As Ranmao led this man in white along, then passed several smokey rooms filled with lots of woman. They all smiled as they passed. 'Disgusting girls...', she thought to herself as they passed the last door to enter Lau's chambers. Upon seeing him she walked over and sat on his lap. Hugging him gently.

Ash tried to hide his disgust walking into the room. Seeing the girl sitting on the mans lap. Sickening.

He bowed to the man. "You must be Lau, I apologize for...coming here with out a warning, but the queen requires some assistance. Your assistance..."

Smiling Lau set his pipe down* "My my the Queen's knight paying me a visit. I am truly honored. How may I assist?"

Ash stared at the man. ignoring the humors tone in the mans voice he began. "her majesty has a job for you, the young Phantomhive child has recently been found and It appears he has returned with a man." he paused. "I want you to find out who had saved the child? If you could find information about this person we would be grateful."

Smiling Lau spoke. "Speaking of the Young Phantomhive I've heard from my dear Ranmao here that they have already rebuilt the Phantomhive Mansion." *He rubbed Ranmao's back softly up and down*

Ash stared at Lau. Impossible. He shook his head. "what did you say?" he couldn't believe it.

Lau smiled more. "Oh but it's true, you see I knew the her majesty would be interested in young Phantomhive's movements. So I sent Ranmao here to spy on them. From what I've heard, this butler is no ordinary butler. Every time Ranmao tried to even spy on him he would look her way. Almost as if he knew he was being spied on." *He took a deep breath of the pipe* "Simple put he is most likely not human. If I were you I would arrange a meeting with the young Phantomhive. Better yet he is now the head of his household. So that makes him an 'Earl' now. So natural he must be so to speak 'knighted' and giving his title by the Queen herself." He took a few more breaths. "As the Queen does this, you dear knight should hide in the shadows and spy from a distant."

Ranmao stood up and walked over to the window.

Ash nodded thinking to himself, the Phantomhive manor couldn't have been restored so soon could it have? It should have taken much longer it was burnt to the ground. "Of course...he dose still need to claim his title as earl...but why hide when he must make a public appearance. Surly this...butler...will be there. If he knows that he's being watched anyway why."

Lau stood and walked towards Ash "That Butler never leaves the young earl's side. Ranmao has been spying on him ever since they came back. Trust me he'll be there.", his eyes barely opened up.

Ranmao nodded yes.

Ash stared at Lau. "Well it seems this butler his truly committed to his master, Like a dog." He sighed. "Lau and Ranmao thank you for this information. How can I repay you for it?"

Lau bowed softly. "Anytime dear knight." Ranmao walked over and bowed as well.

"I shall take my leave then. Thank you." Ash said turning around and walking out of the ship. The smell of fresh air was over whelming. But it was better then the ship. He returned to the carriage and an idea struck him. He had to see if it was true. He told the driver to take a detour to pass the Phantomhive manor on the way back to the palace.

The driver nodded and headed for the Phantomhive manor.

"Thank you bob" Ash sat still as the carriage made its way to the manor. It was standing! Impossible.

Bob too was in shock.

Ash's stared at the the mansion it was standing. Alight not a sign that it had been torched. It looked like had before the fire. Heck it looked slightly better. "how is that possible. Bob I' ve seen enough I must tell the queen."

* * *

**Haha...Tell me what you guys think...if anyone's even reading this...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this part sorta takes place right aftar Ash left...Sorry couldnt break it up that well...**

* * *

"I'm done now Pluto, you can look.", she said turning around facing Pluto. She was now dressed in a pure lilac ballgown. She hadn't worn it since she was a young girl. But now she was given a second chance to wear this kind of stuff again.

Pluto smiled when he saw the queens dress. She looked like the princess int the story book. He got an idea. He slowly walked over to the queen and tried to bow.

Victoria smiled and laughed. "Pluto that was such a cute bow.", she said patting his head softly. She then began to scratch him behind the ears.

Pluto pulled away from the scratching. It was nice. He grabed the queens hands softly and slowly began to walk around in a circle. Like the people in the picture book. He wanted to try and dance.

She smiled and helped Pluto get into a dancing position.

"Here, like this Pluto.", she said placing his hand on her hip and there other hands together. "Now one two three, one two three..."

They began to dance in a very disorganized matter. It was fun though, Victoria had forgot how to dance also. Since she became old she had on need for it, but now with the new young body she could. Even though she kept tripping as well as Pluto

Pluto smiled as he clumsily continued trying to dance with the queen. He tripped and lost his grip on the queen.

Victoria saw Pluto trip and fall face first on the ground, she quickly helped him up. "Are you okay Pluto?", she asked brushing the dirt off his shirt. "Maybe we take a break for now.", she smiled looking over at her dresser. The two white roses Angela had set there the other day were beginning to wither away.

"Poor things...", she said softly.

Pluto stared at the roses sadly. They where dying. He stood up suddenly. Turning he ran out of the queens room. flowers! He'd go find another one for her! Quickly he ran into the garden. Grabbing a rose he spun around on his heels running back to the queens room.

She smiled as Pluto brought her a rose. "Thank you Pluto."

'Victoria...', the voice whispered softly.

*She froze, no not again. Ignore it Victoria the voice isn't real.

Pluto whimpered looking at the queens face. She had that look again. He grabbed her hand quickly leading her over to the bed so she wouldn't hurt her self if she fainted.-

Victoria let Pluto lead her to the bed and she sat down "Thank you Pluto.", she said not telling him what was wrong with her. Why was she hearing this voice in her head? It sounded a lot like her late husbands but it couldn't be. He was dead, yet his skin was attached to her.

Pluto stared at the queen worry in his eyes. Was she really ok? He could go get her tea! He made a motion with his hands. Stay here. He quickly walked out the room to the kitchen area.

Victoria watched Pluto leave the room. She held her body tightly. Her husbands skin was still warm. Every since Ash put it on her it hasn't felt cold. "Darling...", she whispered.

'Victoria...', the voice spoke.

*Victoria jumped and looked into the mirror on her dresser. She couldn't believe what she saw. It was her own reflection, but the old her with her husband standing behind her*

'Come home... you can still be with me. Just do it.', her late husband's smile wicked like a spiders web.

She shivered in fear. That was not her husband, he would never want her to take her own life. That was wrong.

Pluto gathered the ingredients to make tea. It was taking longer to put this together then he though

'Victoria, don't you love me? Come be with me...', her late husband held her old body in the mirror.

"N-no... we are already together. You skin is on mine. You told me once you wanted to purify this world by fire too.", she looked at the mirror. "I will carry out your wish and mine."

She stood up and felt something tugging her hand, she looked down and saw a spiders web wrapping around her hand and crawling up her arm. "What? What the?"

Another voice spoke softly, 'Fire, fire.' She saw her reflection the old version of her saying 'fire fire'.

Pluto ran back to the queens room tea pot and cups in hand. She needed help. He walked into the room and saw the queen looking into the mirror. He quickly put the tea set down. He ran over the mirror growling at it. he new that thing was bad.

Victoria kept staring at the mirror then heard Pluto growling and snapped out of her mini trance. "Pluto...", she said running over to him. "It's okay.", she said hugging him. "I don't like that mirror anymore either, let's move it to the attic."

Pluto pulled the queens arm trying to drag her away from the mirror.

She allowed Pluto to drag her away from the mirror. She gently set back down on the bed. She felt her doll next to her hand and picked it up. He was very handsome. Red hair and slight clown makeup.

Pluto stared at the doll. It look scary to him. But if it calmed the queen down it was ok.

She smiled at Pluto. "I found this doll in the streets of London one day. Someone had just thrown it away all because his arm was broke. So I took it and fixed it up by hand. See?", she showed Pluto where she'd patched him up,

Victoria began to pet Pluto on the head softly, and began to sing

"London Bridge is broken down,

Falling down, falling down.

London Bridge is falling down,

My fair lady."

Pluto smiled at the queens singing it was pretty.

Victoria smiled at Pluto. "Ash should have been back by now. I wonder what's taking him so long. Lau better have been nice to him."

Pluto nodded. He yawned showing off his sharp dog teeth.

The carriage Ash was in was headed back to the castle

.Ash thanked bob for driving the carriage. then quickly made his way into the castle.

Bob nodded and got off the carriage to feed the horses

Victoria smiled, as she began to scratch Pluto's ears. "Such a wonderful demon hound."

Ash took a deep breath before entering into the queens room. He failed at masking the uneasiness in his face. "it's impossible...my lady...the manor is standing again."

Victoria saw the look on Ash's face. "What do you mean the manor is standing? There is no way in that short amount of time that he could have such a manor built. What on earth is going on?", she said a little afraid. 'Where there other forces at work here?' She shivered. "That little boy... how? I don't understand."

"Lau has told me that he sent Ranmo to spy on them. Apparently the butler always knew he was being watched. But she also said he never leaves the young child's side." he paused. "Lau also suggested if we want to get a proper look at the boy, he needs to be knighted? I'm assuming it would mean he takes the title of the queens watchdog then right?" he thought for a moment. "It appears this butler might be more then meets the eyes. I've yet to see him and I already have a bad feeling about him."

Pluto watched Ash talk. He's never sounded this nervous before. It also didn't help Pluto that the angel had the smell of drugs on his clothing. It hurt his nose.

Victoria nodded. "Yes he is my watch dog after all. I have an idea. We shall send him a royal invitation and where I shall give him his royal title." She paused. "If indeed his butler shows up with him I'll have you spy on him from the side."

She knew the smell hurt Pluto's nose. "Ash since you've done so much today why don't you take the evening off? I've had the maids prepare you new clothes. Lau's place does carry a smell and I'm sorry you had to go there. Did he treat you alright?"

"Lau was a well of information. He was very helpful. The smell though was quite...unnatural." he bowed to the queen. "Thank you for fresh clothing I will go change. I might also take a bath...the smell is hurting my nose anyway."

Pluto sighed in relive once Ash left the room.

Ash turned walking down the hall to the bedroom first. He removed the sword off of the belt. Placing it on the bed. He didn't want it to get damaged. Then he headed over to the bathroom. He wanted to get this smell of drugs off of his skin.

Vicotira smiled at Pluto. "Don't worry the bath isn't for you. Tomorrow you'll get one though.", she said laughing.

She sighed. "I guess I better write a letter for Ciel's inauguration ceremony. Well make it for three days from now. That will give us plenty of time to plan everything out."

The bathroom was a normal sized one on the count of it being connected to the room he shared with Angela. The tub water had a slight steam coming up out of it. He sighed as he removed the clothing that smelled of drugs. Slowly he sat down into the water. It was warm almost suffocatingly warm. But nice. Relaxing so relaxing. He rested his head on the side of the tub. He could close his eyes if only for a moment.

Dreaming...no it seems to real there where roses black scattered around the queen. She was dead. Her eyes lifeless staring up in pain. It had rotted festered poisoned her from the inside out. Her eyes, then red eyes dark menacing coming closer closer...then...he was drowning.

Ash pulled his head out of the bath water. His head had slipped from the rim of the tub he was soaked now. He took a deep breath. Before getting out of the tub, drying off and quickly getting dressed.

Ash stared at the clothing the maids had found for him. A black uniform. A simple butlers uniform. He sighed his head was still spinning. Whatever he'd wear it. He pulled the clothing on and tried to dry his wet hair. His head was still spinning. What he saw it would never happen right? She would let him help her before something like that...and the red eyes...why did he feel a cloud of dread surrounding him.

Standing up Victoria walked over to her closet, she began to pull out a few dresses for dinner. "Pluto, would you help me pick out a dress for this evening please?", she asked holding up two different dresses. One was a white lacy dress covered in blue ribbon and blue roses. The other was a red dress, red lace and red roses.

Pluto looked at the dresses. He'd only seen the queen in white or black before. He pointed to the red one. It looked cool to him.-

Victoria smiled. "Okay then, the red one it is then. Pluto will you go on ahead with Ash while I change? I'll meet the two of you at the staircase.", she smiled pulling out a pair of matching shoes for the dress.

Pluto nodded running out of the room. Ash's room was down the hall.

Ash sighed he looked to human. The dark clothing made him look odd. Like some creeper. His normal clothing the pure white would be clean tomorrow. Ash watched as Pluto stopped at the door wondering just why the angel was wearing black.

"it's the only thing they have. Ah." He smiled when he noticed a vase by the bed. White roses. He smiled putting one of the roses in his jacket pocket.

"come on Pluto let's go down stairs." the dog gave a bark of approval turning out the door and walking over to the dining room downstairs.

Victoria stood in front of her large vanity mirror in the bathroom. She was a little nervous for dinner tonight, she prayed that she didn't here any voices and no illusion. Taking a breath she put her red veil on and exited her room. She made her way to the stairs, as she made her way down the hallway she heard Pluto bark with excitement downstairs.

She smiled, "Ash must be down there with him."

Ash watched the dog for a moment. "Pluto can you do this for me?" Pluto nodded starring at the piano.

"But not yet ok. Wait until after dinner ok. That way you can look at the sheet music...ok?" Ash smiled at the dog. "good boy." He pet the dogs head.

Pluto nodded pulling the music paper away from the piano. He ran off with it to hopefully remember the notes. He might be dog but he was also a demon! He could totally do this stuff. He smiled smugly to himself.

Just then Victoria came into view at the top of the stairs. She saw Ash dressed in a black suit. The angel could pull off any color. After all he was pure and holy.

She smiled a touch of her cheek blushing red, "Hi.", she said at the top of the stairs.

Ash couldn't help but smile at the queen. The red color did startle him a bit. But she looked pretty. Ash smiled from the bottom steps. "Your beautiful. Wont you please come down so i may see you better?"

Victoria nodded and smiled as she descended the stairs slowly. She hadn't worn the dress in decades and didn't want to trip and make a fool of herself. In her mind she kept telling herself, 'Don't trip, don't trip, don't trip.'

Ash smiled as the queen touched the floor then took the young girls hand. "Shall we sit down for dinner?" He asked.

She smiled squeezing Ash's hand. "Yes, let's sit."

As they walked to the small dining room Victoria noticed that none of the servants were around.

"They are off tending to other things..." Ash said reaching up and slowly removing the queens veil. "so you don't need to hide."

Her face was almost as red as her dress. "Okay then.", she said walking over to the two chairs at the small table.

Ash smiled pulling out the chair for Victoria. then he walked over to his chair and sat down.

"Thank you Ash.", she said sitting down. She watched him sit down as well.

"I wonder what's for dinner tonight.", she said taking off her red gloves and setting them beside her fork so she could eat better.

Ash wondered too. The trays had been put out before either of them had come to the dinning room. Ash stood up again and removed the lids off of the trays where the steaming food awaited. Chicken in one tray, peas in another, and potato.

Pluto's job was easy keep the other servants out of the room he was doing with ease.

"Oh my it looks so tasty. You go ahead first Ash since you worked so hard today.", she said smiling softly.

Ash shook his head taking the queens plate. "Don t you know the rules...ladies first." He carefully placed food on her plate. Then sat down as well.

"Thank you Ash.", she smiled and waited for Ash to sit down. Once he did she picked up her fork.

"It's ok..." Ash watched the queen. He put a some potato on his plate and slowly nibbled on that

Victoria began to cut her chicken and took a bit. It was so tasty and crunchy. "Hmm.", she said chewing it.

Ash smiled watching her. The food was good. care had been made to make sure it was all perfect. "So when will we be meeting with Ciel?"

Victoria swallowed some potatoes down. "We shall be seeing Ciel in three days. I shall indeed be giving him his title as Earl Phantomhive since he's now the head of the Phantomhive household."

She paused for a moment. "I'm a little nervous about this butler. It makes me feel uneasy Ash."

"I know. It makes me a bit uneasy as well. We know nothing about this...man..." He sighed. "But tonight we shouldn't worry about that...one moment please." He got up from the table and opened one of the doors from the dinning room. "Pluto come here."

She watched Ash opened the doors and saw Pluto in the other room. "Pluto, he looks so cute in that outfit."

"Well he has a job to do. Right Pluto." He heard Ash say. He nodded walking over to the piano. He placed the music sheets in front of him and slowly began to play the keys.

*Victoria sat there totally amazed. "So lovely.", she said smiling being so proud of Pluto. Even though he was a demon hound he could sure play the piano.

Ash smiled taking Victoria's hand. "Care to dance?"

She smiled "I'd love too.", she said taking Ash's hand softly. Her hand trembling slightly as he pulled her out of the chair.

He twirled Victoria around the floor slowly.

She was at a loss for words as she whispered in her ear. 'Ash...'

Her mind had gone completely blank, all that mattered to her was him. As he pulled her closer this time, her knees shook a little. But she bent them so she wouldn't faint.

Ash smiled and gently kissed Victoria's hand. Her face turned pure red.

Ash smiled at her again. "We should leave before the rest of the servants get restless" He smiled as he turned and carried Victoria back to her room.

"But I'm heavy Ash, please I can walk up the stairs.", she said trying to get down but couldn't match his strong arm embrace.

He felt her struggling and slowly let her down. "I'm sorry my lady."

"I just don't want to hurt yourself by carrying me for so long.", she said feeling like she hurt Ash's feelings. She didn't look at him and thought to herself, 'Oh no I've done it again. I've hurt his feelings.'*

Ash sighed. "i don't mind actually..." Ash smiled. "It's fun"

Victoria looked back towards Pluto's direction. "Will he be okay while we talk upstairs?", she asked Ash her blue eyes sparkled from the candle light.

Ash looked at her eyes. they still held the wisdom of years behind them but also looked new child like innocent. "As long as he doesn't burn it i think the other servants will not mind." He smiled.

She smiled with relief, and the two climbed the stairs and entered her room.

"Ash, your voice is so incredible.", she said smiling at him.

"But of course, could i call my self your servant if i could not sing like that?" Ash questioned jokingly. "It was just something i learned."

"It was so beautiful Ash, thank you for singing to me.", she said turning her back to hide her red face.

" I enjoy it...i don't mind singing for you." Ash smiled. The queen was blushing again witch was adorable. "You blush and awful lot do you know that?"

Victoria turned around. "I'm sorry. I'll try not to blush as much. Oh my this is so embarrassing."

Ash chuckled. "Why are you apologizing. It's normal for people to embarrassed sometimes...actually it's cute."

"Cute huh? Thank you Ash.", she said making eye contact with him now. "So we have three days until we meet Ciel and his protector. What shall we do?", she asked Ash with a serious face.

Ash thought. "We could work on a plan to figure out this mysterious butler. I'm wondering if there's away to get him alone..."

"That's a great idea Ash.", she said pausing for a moment to think. "Well during a ceremony such as this its very private and butlers are not allowed to enter when I am giving him his title. So during that time this butler cannot be by his side.", she turned to Ash. "So while I am giving him his title, Ash you'll greet the butler in the separate room. What do you think?"

Ash smiled at that idea. "It could work...what should i ask him though?"

"You can introduce yourself as my knight. Hm, we need someone to be able to deliver my letters to Ciel though. So he can attend to my dirty work. Well have Ciel run around and clean up the country, that way we can move forward with our plans to cleanse this world.", Victoria said walking over to the window looking outside. It was now night time. She thought to herself, has the day already gone by so fast?

Ash nodded storing the information for later. "I could go...that way it wont seem so suspicious? I could deliver these letters to him to get him out of our hair and away from our true plan."

"It's perfect. Our plan shall be set in motion three days from now, and then our plan to purify this world shall truly being.", she said turning around to face Ash.

"Of course it will be perfect. The world will be reborn. There souls will all be purified." Ash smiled.

Victoria walked over and stood in front of Ash, "Ash this is an order. Help me purify this filthy world, help me rid this world of all the is unclean and pure."

She paused for a moment, she wanted to ask Ash to stay by her side but she didn't know what his answer would be.

Ash bowed to Victoria, she would help lead this country into a new world. "Yes my lady, I shall stay by your side. Until the new world is born in fire. I shall help you get rid of those that will stand in your way. I shall be your protector."

Victoria smiled, he had read her mind so easily, she gently lifted his head with her hand.

"Thank you Ash, you may rise."

Ash rose slowly nodding to the queen. "It is not a problem my lady. I only live to serve you."

* * *

**In the next chapter we finaly get to see Ciel and his butler. WHOOO!**


	6. Chapter 6

**i figure ill make this stuff bold! Whoo I still dont own black butler...forgive me if charaters are out of charater...**

* * *

- A few days later- -

Victoria rolled over, she could feel the sun gently covering her face. She opened her eyes and sat up in her bed.

Nervousness was in the back of Ash's mind this morning. He tried to think what this butler to the Phantomhive would be like. What is he. That scent he remembered in the madame home. Sinister...unclean...filthy...

Victoria got out of bed and walked over to her closet, pulling out a lovely black dress.

"So it's today.", she said softly to herself.

Ash had to make sure the queen was ready for the day. He walked over to the queens room. He need to wake her for the morning.

Victoria quickly got dressed. She grabbed her veil from the closet and sighed. She didn't get much sleep last night due to her being nervous.

"My lady..." he called from the door. "May I come in?"

She turned around to face the door, she held her veil in her hands. "Come in Ash.", she said softly.

H opened the door and walked into the room. "My lady we should prepare our plans for today. One thing that came to me. During knighting will you need to speak? Or is someone speaking on behalf of the queen?"

"I am going to have one of my servants speak for me. We must find out as much as possible about this butler, so you need as much time as I can give you to talk with him.", she said frowning. "I do wish it was you who was speaking my words for me."

Ash nodded. "but of course i wish it would be me speaking for you too, If anything we can dispose of the servant when the knighting is done. So only I will have been the one the hear you voice."

He smiled darkly.

She smiled darkly back to him. "You have my permission Ash to cleanse the servant I choose."

Ash smiled. Even if she had said no he still would have killed the servant any way. They where all filth anyway. "they will be arriving shortly my lady." He offered her his hand. "shall we be ready?"

She gently put on her veil and took Ash's hand. "I'm ready.", she said as Ash led her out and down the hallway.

Slowly they made there way down the hall. It seemed to take forever. Even the though the palace was busy it felt slow. Carefully Ash led the queen to the designated area.

The giant double doors opened, the room was a big and wide. The throne chair was a long walk, so the two took there time. All around them maids and servants were setting up chairs and decorations.

"Ash, I'm a little worried.", she said softly. "What if I can't stall for time?"

The angel smiled. "Trust me just take your time. Talk slowly, you do still have to pretend to be an old woman right?" he whispered. " just talk slowly it will work out. I promise."

She took a breath. "Your right I just have to take my time, like a true old lady would.", she smiled underneath new veil.

As they reached the throne she knew that soon she would be parted from her angel for a while.

"I've chosen my translator. The servant named Jenna. You've seen her around with the long dark black hair."

Ash nodded. " yes I have..." Jenna was frail easy to manipulate. Of course she'd do this. "I promise i will try to get as much information out of the butler as possible. If you have to ask Ciel questions as well...that might help us too."

Victoria nodded. "Okay then. Ash, please be careful around that butler."

Just then Jenna came into the room. She began to make the long walk towards the two. She too was nervous, translating for the Queen during a ceremony. Who wouldn't be nervous?

Ash smiled at the girl. She was nervous he could see it in her face. "Thank you Jenna for helping her majesty in such short notice. I would do this but I have other matters I need to attend to during the ceremony..." he turned to look at the queen. "it will be starting soon my lady."

She nodded, and leaned up to whispered in Ash's ear "Be safe.", she said softly.

Jenna bowed to her queen nervously. "Your majesty.", she said hiding the nervousness in her voice.

Ash bowed. "I shall go and await for the guest arrival my lady. I shall return shortly with the young Phantomhive." he turned around and made his way out of the room.

Victoria watched him walk out of the room and sigh taking a deep breath it. It was acting time now. In her old granny voice she spoke to Jenna, "Jenna deary you'll be standing her beside me on the left.", she said coughing a little bit with a very soft voice. She was trying to play off being sick and it worked too.

Jenna quickly helped the Queen to the throne chair. "Please your majesty don't push yourself. You have no need to worry I'll be your voice today.", she smiled.

Victoria underneath felt disgusted, Jenna was unclean. She had heard rumors of her behavior with the guards and servants. She even had one of the guards spy on her and he confirmed that she was fooling around. Victoria smiled underneath her veil, she knew that Jenna was the first to be cleansed for the new world. A pure world, pure as white snow. "Thank you sweetie, you are so kind to this old queen."

* * *

A carriage was making it's way to the Queen's castle. Inside Ciel looked out the window.

"My lord..." Sebastian watched his young master. He was showing no sign of nervousness for meeting the queen. "Why are we going here. Might I ask?"

Ciel continued to stare out the window. "I'm not nervous, just a little anxious to meet the Queen. I met her once when I was very small but I don't really remember it at all. Just that she was very warm when she hugged me."

He paused, seemingly lost in the thought.

"My family the Phantomhives have been the Queen's guard dog for generations. I will uphold that honor.", he said turning to Sebastian.

Sebastian smiled darkly. "But of course you will. Its only naturally for humans to either control or be controlled. This is a constant never-ending cycle." He smirked. The carriage came to a stop in front of the palace. "it appears we have some one waiting for us young master..." Sebastian turned to look at the man waiting for them. He was wearing white and looked very official.

Ash watched the carriage pull up. He smiled, the acting would soon start.

Ciel saw him too. The man was wearing all white, from head to toe. "A white butler?", Ciel said with no emotions as the carriage came to a stop.

The driver stepped down and opened the carriage door for the two.

Sebastian looked at Ciel. "Shall I escort you out and take your hand?" he smirked. he turned his head at stared at the man in white fro here he could see the man had a position of power in the queens palace. He also took note to the mans eyes. He had only seen eyes like that once before. He smirked to himself. They where in the presence of an angel.

Ash could Feel the impure air around the child. Filthy dirty surrounding a pure clean soul. The man he saw from afar was handsome like Madame red had said. His eyes...Ash's own eyes widened in shock. How could he not have recognized it. That man was a demon.

Ciel just looked at Sebastian emotionless as he nodded. "Sebastian this is an order, escort me to the Queen."

Victoria saw a young messenger boy walk in. "His young lordship Ciel Phantomhive has arrived at the front gate your majesty.", he said bowing and walking out of the room.

Jenna got excited, 'Finally, it's about time. I hope this butler is good looking like they say.'

Sebastian smiled taking the small boys hand. "Yes my lord." he led his young master out of the carriage and over to the man.

Ash smiled bowing at the two. "It is an honor to meet you Ceil Phantomhive. I trust you have been in good health scene your...ah...rescue?" He looked at Sebastian locking eyes with him. He turned on his heels. "if you'll fallow me I shall lead you to the queen."

Ciel followed silently behind Ash, he just wanted to get this whole 'Earl' ceremony over with so he could get his revenge.

Victoria sat at the throne chair and waited for there arrival.

Standing behind the doors a young servant was waiting to greet the three men. He was giving strict orders to only let Ciel into the chamber. It was after all a private 'knighting'.

Ash smiled at the guard he would help make sure the demon didn't come in. But just in case. Ash put his arm out in front of Sebastian. He smiled. "I'm sorry but only Ciel may enter and see the queen. You will have to come wait with me..."

Sebastian couldn't help but smirk at the Angel. Did he seriously think he was leaving his young master all alone?

"I'm terribly sorry..." he placed his hand on Ciel's shoulder. "...But I have been given strict orders to stay by my masters side, but..." he smiled. "if I really have to leave his side I shall wait right here for him to return to me?"

Ciel waved his hand, "It's all right Sebastian. This is something I must do alone. It is after all a private session."

In his mind he spoke to Sebastian, 'We do have a contract after all. Nothing will happen to me.' The contract glowed in his right eye.

Victoria could feel Ash just outside the door. She knew Ciel was on the other side along with the butler. She smiled and said to herself, 'Let the game begin.'

Ash smiled opening the door for Ceil. "the queen shall see you now."

Sebastian nodded. 'But of course my lord. Besides I'd like to talk to this man in white for a moment...have fun my lord.' He smirked.

* * *

As the doors opened Victoria knew it was Ciel. He had survived that night when the Phantomhives were purified by fire. She watched as he walked towards her, when he reached her be got down on one knee and bowed to her. She smiled underneath her veil. Her watch dog had come back to her.

Ciel bowed to his beloved Queen. "Your majesty.", he said softly.

Victoria whispered to Jenna, and Jenna nodded. "You may lift your head, Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel lifted his head to face the Queen.

Jenna spoke for her, "Her majesty Queen Victoria is overwhelmed with joy that you are alive and expresses her deepest sympathy at the loss of you parents Lord and Lady Phantomhive. In honor of your return you have assumed head of your household and as with tradition of being so young you will now receive the title of 'Earl' Ciel Phanotmhive."

Victoria stood up, and a guard handed her a metal and a sword. She took the sword and knighted Ciel, making him an 'Earl'.

Ciel stood up and Victoria gently placed his metal on his chest, she pulled him into a hug. Ciel sighed, she was warm just like he remembered.

Victoria then pulled him back to study his face. He had indeed lost his right eye.

* * *

Ash smiled at the demon. "So how long have you been serving the young Phantomhive child? Surly a demon such as yourself would not lower his standards as to becoming a butler?"

Sebastian couldn't help but glare at the angel. "My current master calls me Sebastian, and why I am here, plan and simple I was summoned. I have been serving him for quite some time now...I know angels never come here, this far to earth, your scent was all over the scorched Phantomhive grounds, what did you do?"

Ash frowned. "Why do you assume I did anything. Hmm? For all you know I went there to help...I am the queen's night after all" He gave a mock bow.

Sebastian glared at the angel. "Why are you here?" He asked again.

Ash sighed. "Well it's a bit to soon for me to tell you of my plans, I think you'll just have to wait. Like the rest of this unclean world..." He paused. "My lady dose not know you exists, and I'm sure your Ceil would not like to know I exist. At least not now...let's say we keep it hush hush that we know about the other...at least until the time is right?"

Sebastian gave a quick nod. "This will be an interacting game i see..."

Ash nodded to Sebastian. "oh and one more thing before your master comes out. My name is Ash, and I will be looking forward to meeting you again."

Sebastian smirked. "I assume we will be crossing paths again in the near future Ash, seeing as my young master is now your lady's guard dog..."

The two men stared at each other smiling. Then waited for ceil to come out of the room.

* * *

Ciel knew that the Queen was looking at his eye, for the first time he felt a little shy, he tried to look away from the Queen's gaze but she only cupped his face and gently held it there. She pressed her forehead against his in a loving grandmother way. He remembered his own mother used to do that. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

Victoria felt sorry for him, and at the same time felt a twinge of excitement. There game had only begun. She let go of his face and motion for Jenna to translate for her.

Jenna spoke, "Her majesty would like to know what happened to you after the fire."

Ciel froze with fear. The mark on his side began to burn with hate and rage. He clenched his fist together. He simple said, "I was sold off like a cow to some cult. But I managed to escape with the help of my butler. That's all."

Victoria knew there was much more to the story than that. But she left it at that.

Ciel bowed again to the Queen. "Thank you your majesty. As the head of the Phantomhive manor I will always be loyal to you as you guard dog. Send word for me when you need my assistance.", he said turning around and walking towards the door.

Ciel came out of the chamber. "Sebastian let's go home.", he said firmly as he walked by him.

Victoria sighed under her veil. She couldn't get much out of him. He was very closed off emotionally*

"Of course my lord." Sebastian smiled turning to smirk at Ash. Let the games begin. He turned and followed Ciel out of the palace.

Ash turned walking into the chamber. "I would like to talk to my lady and her translator for a moment. Please every one else may leave." He smiled at the queen. He hadn't gotten much information but it was enough.

All the guards left the room. Leaving Ash, Victoria and Jenna alone.

Victoria smiled as Ash entered the room. He seemed happy, so he must have gotten some information out of the butler.

Ash smiled walking over to Victoria. "What Lau said was indeed true. Sebastian that man managed to indeed fix the burnt manor...That man is defiantly not human, he is something far far worse." He smiled darkly walking up to Jenna.

"My dear I would suggest you stay away from him...though your soul would suffice for the likes of him. We require it much much more..."

Jenna backed away from Ash* '"W-what are you talking about? Not human? What's going on?", Jenna said panicking. Her hands waved back and knocked the Queen's veil off. Revealing her youth.

"What the?", Jenna said even more shocked.

"Ash...", Victoria said closing her blue eyes.

Ash grasped the girls mouth so she couldn't scream. He looked at her. "I so sorry dear. But your soul is to dirty to belong here. It will be purified in the new world." He smiled holding the girls neck. "besides you've seen her face...I'm so sorry for you." He smiled snapping the girls neck.

Victoria didn't flinch at Jenna's neck being snapped. "Can I open my eyes Ash?", she asked him softly.

"On moment I need to dispose of the this unclean carcase." he snapped his finger and the smell of burning flesh filed his nose

She waited for Ash to say it was okay to open her eyes. The smell was gross but she bared with it.

"It is ok my lady. It's like she was never even here." Ash smiled showing the queen the empty room. The smell was gone and so was Jenna.

She opened her eyes and took a step towards Ash. She looked him up and down. She sighed in relief, "Good your not hurt. So what did you find out about the butler?"

"To put it plan and simple he is a demon. He'll bent on eating the boys soul." Ash said. "He knows that I am an angel. He also knows I was there the night of the manor fire."

Fear danced across her face. "A-a d-demon."

She took a few breath, she knew Ash was an Angel. But to think a demon was going to eat Ciel's soul. How disgusting and veil. She looked at Ash her blue eyes filled with worry for Ash's safety.

"Ash, I'm scared. For the first time in my life I'm really sacred for your safety.", her eyes filling up with tears. The dream she had a while ago started to flash images in her head. Angela and Ash being attacked by a dark figure. Could it have been this butler? A demon butler?

Ash smiled. "don't worry my dear. I promise nothing will happen to me. That creature will burn as well as the rest of the scum on this land."

Victoria sighed, feeling a little relief. "What do we do now Ash? That butler knows you were the one who did it.", she suddenly paused an idea forming in her head.. "Wait, Ciel is my guard dog. We can send him on mission and keep him off our tail while we cleanse this world."

Ash nodded. "that would work...there are two other factors in our benefit though. He dose not know about Angela or Pluto."

She nodded. "Yes your right. But the real question is where do we start from here."

"We need to find more souls...to purify...there is a town out in the country...we could us Pluto there. To make them more obedient." Ash paused. "We also well need to find someone to keep you company while Pluto is away."

"All right Ash. Well go with your plan.", she said feeling calm now. "What do mean keep me company? Are both you and Pluto leaving for this?"

"Well Angela will probably go with him. He likes her more..." he sighed. "before I leave I will find someone to keep you company...I promise.

Sadness played across her face, she didn't want the two of them to leave her. She'd be all alone again. Her eyes feel to her feet.

"Okay.", she said.

Ash thought for a moment "That reminds me i need to unlock Pluto from my room. He's been in there all morning..."

Victoria looked up at Ash. "Oh poor Pluto. Let's go to him.", she said as she began to walk without her veil on. It still was laying on the ground. She stopped and realized it. "Oops."

Ash smiled reaching down and pulling the veil off of the floor. "I'm sorry my lady."

She shook her head back and fourth* 'It's alright. I should be more careful."

Ash nodded. "If that is what you think." He paused. "I was wondering if i could...barrow something of yours if that is ok? I will see if i can find it in your room if that's ok?"

"Of course you may Ash. Your my knight after all.", she smiled letting Ash put her veil on her.

Ash sighed. "Well...shall we head upstairs?"

Pluto whimpered he had been locked in ash's room all day. it upset him...He grumbled to himself. this sucked.

She nodded. "Yes let's head upstairs." The two left the room and headed upstairs.

Ash could hear Pluto scratching at the door. "I'll let him out." He walked over to the door and unlocked it.

Victoria stood back, she knew Pluto would want some fresh air as soon as possible.

Pluto smiled jumping out of the room. almost ran into the wall. He stopped and smiled at the queen. He was finally out of that room.

Ash watched the dog for a moment. He was crazy.

Victoria knelt to him. "All right now Pluto calm down. Well take you outside for some fresh air now.", she said patting his head softly.

Pluto nodded eagerly, before grabbing her hand and tugging on it to go outside.

"O-Okay Pluto were going outside.", she said laughing as Pluto tugged her around the corner.

Ash smiled. He turned and walked into the queens room. He could see the child's toy laying on the floor. This could work. He pocketed the queens doll and left the room. He would meet Victoria outside.

Victoria smiled as Pluto dragged her to the rose garden. She walked over and sat on a bench and watched Pluto chase after some birds.

Ash smiled walking outside to the queen. "I will head out soon. I'm going to go look for something."

"Do you need any help looking Ash?", she asked standing up from the bench.

"Oh no...i think i know where I'm going." Ash smiled. "If it's ok i will take mu leave and return to you soon?"

Pluto watched Ash for a moment. What was he up too?

Victoria nodded. "It's all right. I'll be here waiting for you.", she smiled.

Victoria saw a large stick on the ground and picked it up. "Pluto...", she chanted waving it.

Pluto's eyes widened. Stick! He barked happily!

She saw Ash leave out of the corner of her eye and sighed. Then she focused her attention on Pluto. "You want the stick?", she asked waving it around.

Pluto nodded. Yes he wanted it more then anything! He ran over to the queen. Please please!

She stretched her arm back and threw the stick past the water fountain. "Go get it Pluto!", she said watching the stick fly in the air.

Pluto growled running after it. He jumped past the water fountain. grasping the stick he ran back to the queen.

She took the stick and threw it again, this time a gust of wind caught it and it landed in the bushes.

'Victoria...', the voice returned.

Victoria froze with fear. 'No...', she said to herself. 'It's not real. It's just my imagination.'

Pluto smiled running after the stick again! This was fun!

Suddenly everything around her changed. The flowers began to wither away. Turning into ashes. The tree began to crack and split falling all around her in a circle. She closed her eyes, 'This isn't real.' She opened her eyes again and saw nothing. All around her she was surrounded by blackness.

"Ash?", she called out in the darkness. But no one answered.*

Pluto stared at the queen. Her face had gone blank. Pluto whimpered. He needed to help her. could he?He ran over to the queen could he help her. He shook the young girls shoulder lightly. It was bad this time.

Victoria then saw a small light from the darkness, she began to run towards it. Suddenly she was standing in a field of white feathers.

"Where am I?", she asked looking around. Just then the feathers began to turn black as night. They began to swirl around her like a tornado calling her names.

'VICTORIA'

'PLAY WITH US'

'SWEET VICTORIA'

Victoria closed her eyes and suddenly snapped out of her trance and saw Pluto staring at her. "P-Pluto...", she said tears filling her eyes.

Pluto whimpered at the queen. What was wrong with her...she was sad. Her head...maybe she had a nightmare again?

Victoria gently patted his head, and brushed away her tears. "I'm sorry for making you worry about me. I'm okay now.", she said smiling at him. "Hey would you like to play more fetch?"

Pluto wanted to play fetch he really did but he was concerned for the queen. He whimpered touching the queens forehead lightly. What was wrong?

Victoria smiled. "Thank you Pluto for your concern.", she gently patted him of the head. "I'm fine now really I am." She tried to reassure him even though she was still a little shaken up.

Pluto sat still watching the queen. He touched her shoulder. What was wrong...she'd done this before.

She barely felt his touch on her shoulder. Her skin, no her late husbands skin was smooth yet hard as a rock. Suddenly thunder rang out above there heads. Victoria looked up and saw the storm clouds above them. How had she missed them?

She turned to Pluto, "We better hurry inside." Victoria and Pluto got inside just before the rain began to sprinkle

Victoria looked outside the window, "Ash... please be safe."

* * *

**Man i hope you like it! Review please so i know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enter another villan! ahaha! I dont own Black Butler...**

* * *

Ash left the palace. He wanted to find the doll makers home. The home of the Mandalay Family had long sense been abandon. Yet there was still a hint of live around the manor.

He entered the abandon home. There where jointed doll bodies scattered around the rooms of the house.

He walked into the doll makers room. It had was empty except for more doll's. They where life sized and beautiful. There was one doll sitting in the corner. It's joints where made out of wood. Flimsy and yet strong in some way. Ash could make out the faint smell of wheat coming from the dolls head.

Ash studied the doll. "What a poor thing you are. You cling to something that you are not?"

The doll twitched it's fingers. It's head flopped to it's side. "I am sorry...I must have fallen asleep?" It questioned. "How long have I been sleeping?"

Ash shook his head, it was moving on it's own? "I don't know...but I acquire your help...will you return with me to the queens palace."

The doll nodded. "...I...i need some place to go back to. It feels like a long time since I was around other humans."

Ash stared at the doll. It thought it was human."I need part of your soul, if that is ok..."

The doll picked his head up. "Drocell Keinz..." The doll bowed it's head tipping his hat. "and...Of course," He twitched his body twitched for a moment. A faint blue light fell out of his mouth.

Ash pulled the smaller doll he had found in the queens room out of his pocket. He held it up to the faint light. The small doll cackled with life. This would work. It would listen to him now...it had to.

"Drocell I woke you, " Ash stood up suddenly. This place was dirty. "I need you to listen to me."

Drocell nodded standing up slowly. His arms flopped down to his side limply. "I'm sorry...my arms are kind of limp...at the moment...Forgive me Master..."

Ash smiled, it was so obedient. "It's ok you have been asleep for a long time...come with me." He turned placing the smaller doll in his pocket. He walked out of the room. He could hear Drocell slowly walking behind him. He was humming a song...the one the queen sang...

Ash sighed leading the doll back to the queens palace was harder then he though. It would stop and stare at the most unusually people and sing to them...it was odd.

Drocell smiled at the young woman he had walked up to. "You are beautiful. Like a doll, Build it out of wood and clay,

wood and clay,

my fair lady..."

He was usually met with unusual glance's. No one understood him.

The young woman started at the doll with aw. He was so handsome and that voice. She felt like she could get lost in it.

Ash watched Drocell perplexed. What was he doing?

Drocell smiled at the woman. He gently he touched the woman's cheek. He could fell her skin going cold. Changing to a doll like substance. " A new doll?" he smiled.

The young woman slowly began to turn into a doll made of wood and clay.

Drocell smiled at the doll. It was pretty...but it could be better. He watched as it clattered to the floor. He could hear it break, clay was not a good thing to make a doll out of.

"It broke..."

Ash watched Drocell. He was confused. What had he just done? A human's soul had those kind of powers.

"We should be going...now." Ash turned and walked away from Drocell.

Drocell fallowed Ash through the street. Where we're they going. A palace the man had said. The queens palace? Had he done something wrong...no he said he needed help.

Ash sighed. "we will be arriving shortly...please refrain from turning anyone into a doll at the queens palace. It would be a shame if I had to stop you..." Ash said leading Drocell through the palace gates. He noted the change in the weather. "We should get you inside...before you get...hurt."

A young maid was waiting to open the front gates for the queen's knight. "I hope they don't get caught in this weather."

Ash could feel a faint drizzle of rain began. They had reached the palace gates. "come with me..." he grabbed Drocell's arm and pulled him into the palace.

Drocell could hear the rain. It would probably get worse as the night progressed. Why could he not feel the rain? "hmm..." he noticed a maid waiting for them.

The maid held the doors opened as the queens knight and this new comer entered. She closed it behind them just as the first lightning strike hit.

"Welcome back.", she said bowing to the two.

Ash smiled at the woman. "Thank you for letting us in. I apologize for bringing...him" he gestured to Drocell. "I require some assistance from him..."

Drocell stared at the palace. It was grand. Large. Bigger then the Mandalay mansion.

Victoria squeezed Pluto's hand as the lightning flashed "He's back. Ash has returned.", she said softly.

Pluto jumped at the lightning that meant thunder...loud and scary. He let go of the queens hand and ran to hide in Ash's bedroom.

"Pluto!", she called out as he ran down to Ash's bedroom. She quickly went after him. "Pluto!", she called entering Ash's bedroom. She saw him hiding under Ash's bed

Pluto still hid under the bed. The rain was scary. Thunder was scary. Lightning too...all scary...and cold."

Victoria slowly got down to see Pluto's scared face* "Hey it's all right.", she said extending her hand out. "Come on Pluto. Please come out from under there."

The maid bowed to Drocell. "Welcome to her majesty the Queen of England's castle.", she said.

Drocell smiled at the woman and bowed slowly. "thank you my lady...It is an honor to...be able to help the queen."

Ash could hear Pluto running into his room. "dumb dog...Drocell, I need you to come with me." He said as he walked up the stairs.

Ash walked over to the room with Drocell fallowing slowly behind him. Ash smiled lightly watching the queen. "My lady, I don't think he wants to come out,"

Drocell watched from where he stood the queens voice sounded young, pretty like a bell.

Pluto growled lightly. He didn't want to come out. He didn't like this weather.

Victoria stood up from the bed to see Ash standing there smiling, with a young man. He almost looked like a life sized doll.

"Welcome back Ash, and who might this be?", she asked smiling at them both.

Drocell stared at the queen. "Your majesty..." he paused he fell into a limp bow, then stood up. "I have been informed that I am here to help."

Ash smiled at the queen. "He will keep you company when Pluto and I depart...but we won't leave for awhile. We still need to plan."

Drocell stopped for a moment. "my name is Drocell...my lady...I am a doll maker."

Victoria smiled. "It's nice to meet you Drocell, I am Queen Victoria."

She looked over at Ash. "Yes we do need to plan. Should we discuss that now or later?"

Just then a huge bolt of lightning flash behind Victoria, she screamed and wrapped her arms around herself. She forgot how much she didn't like thunder storms. Rain was fine, but any thunder and lightning scared her.

Ash immediately walked over to her. "its ok my lady...its just the rain...it can't hurt you."

Drocell stared at the queen. "oh...I have something, that might make you happy..." he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a two finger puppets. "don't be sad." he waved the finger puppets in front of her. "please...it's just a storm..."

Pluto whimpered from under the bed. The queen didn't like the thunder as well.

Victoria opened her eyes and saw the finger puppets and smiled. "There lovely, did you make them yourself Drocell?", she asked looking at them closely.

Drocell thought for a moment. "yes I did. I love making dolls..." he paused. "I've made these, and pretty dolls for as long as I can remember. They are pretty."

Ash thought to himself. The doll could be useful if he could make others like himself. There souls would be cleansed. Pluto would be able to help stir up trouble. Fires distraction chaos. He was a demon hound after all. But other souls would be need to purify this world.

Pluto had crawled out of his hiding spot staring at the doll maker who was he.

Another flash of lightning lit the room, causing Victoria to jump again. "Please stop doing that storm.", she said softly.

A young messenger boy knocked on the door. "Excuse me you majesty but I have a letter from Scotland Yard. They say it's urgent."

Pluto jumped up and ran over to open the door. He was good at that. He opened the door smiling.

Drocell had walked over to the window. It was raining bad. Thunder lightning. He mumbled under his breath "rain rain go away..." he watched the storm outside. "come again some other day..."

The young messenger walked in bowing to them all. He walked over to Ash and handed him the letter. "Please excuse me.", he said bowing and walking out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Another letter from Scotland Yard? I have a bad feeling about this.", Victoria said to Ash.

"Perhaps it has to do with the girls in the black market...the ones that went missing." Ash thought opening the letter. "Scotland yard is possibly upset." he handed the letter to the queen.

Drocell watched the window. Staring out at the rain. How come he felt nothing? Why did this man bring him here. Just to be the young queens friend. So many questions.

Pluto had decided to leave to room. He wanted to go find something to cheer the queen up

Victoria opened the letter, it read :

'To her majesty Queen Victory,

We at Scotland Yard regret to inform you that 3 more women have disappeared near the black market area.

We have interview several witness and they have said that all were invited to parties, but disappear shortly after wards.

We believe someone of power may be connected to it, however at this time we cannot confirm.

~Scottland Yard

Victoria handed the letter to Ash for him to read too* "It seems Scotland Yard needs some assistance. I shall send Ciel to do this dirty work. That way Ash we can move forward with our plans."

Ash read the letter as well. "hmm it looks like we will need the your guard dogs help." Ash smirked.

Drocell watched the queen. "perhaps you should let a decoy attend...that way you can find out where the women go?"

Victoria turned to Drocell. "Another decoy? What do you mean Drocell? Are you saying you'll be another decoy for us?", she said looking up at Ash then back to Drocell.

Drocell shook his head. "No my lady...I was thinking a puppet perhaps? Something to control..."

Ash watched the doll. Drocell could be the decoy...if Ash wanted him to he'd have no choice in the mater. "and what would you suggest then?"

Drocell thought for a moment. Then turned to the queen. "I could make a decoy for you? I'm very good at making dolls..." he smiled.

Victoria nodded. "All right then. Drocell you have my permission to make more dolls as decoys."

She turned to Ash* "I should write my guard dog a letter now. Ash will you deliver it to him tomorrow once the storm lets up?"

Ash smiled "of course my lady...I will bring the letter in the morning."

"Shall we go to my chambers and write the letter?", she asked Ash softly.

Ash nodded. "Drocell we will call you if we need you understand?"

Drocell nodded his head. "of course I will return later when needed." he turned walking out of the room.

Victoria walked over to the desk and began to write the letter. A few minutes later she folded the letter into the envelope.

"There all done.", she said happily with a hint of stood up from the desk

Ash smiled. "I...well Angela had an idea...to keep Ciel Phantomhive in the dark...for a while at least."

Pluto watched as Drocell left the palace grounds. He would be back...some resin Pluto knew that. He walked over to the queens room carrying a tea set.

"What the idea?", she asked with a curious look.

Ash sighed. "She wanted to use Pluto...to um...keep Ceil and Sebastian busy...that would mean Pluto would be leaving for a while..."

Pluto slowly walked into the room. They where getting rid of him? Where was he going? Why? He walked over to the queens desk and slowly placed the set there.

Victoria gently pulled Pluto into a soft embrace "Pluto...", she said softly. She pulled him back and looked into his eyes. "Pluto will you help us? You may have to go away for a while but I promise you that well come back for you. Will you help us?", her blue eyes sparkled off of the dim candle light in the room.

Pluto whimpered lightly...then he sighed nodding his head. If he had too, he would come back...he hoped he would at least.

She looked at Pluto again. "Pluto once this is all done and over with you'll have a huge field to chase all the rabbits you want.", she said trying to make Pluto feel better.

* * *

**The next parts will actualy take place during the series! Whoo finaly the games have begun!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahh another long long chapter...couldnt find a good place to cut off...hehe The story final starts up during the anime!**

* * *

*...Three years later...*

Victoria was sound asleep in her bed. She was dreaming peacefully.

Ash sighed. The problem with the black-marketed women, he thought ceil had been taken care of it...it had started up again. Women going missing. There bloodied corpses left in the streets for people to see...it didn't matter much to him they where all just humans after all...a few months prior Angela had brought Pluto to a town called houndsworth...apparently to stir trouble in a normally peaceful community. Now there town had gone crazy...Angela would have to leave soon. The help her new employer...sir houndsworth...vile disgusting man... He made his way over to the queens room and slowly nicked on the door.

Victoria she knew that soon Ash would be leaving her for the vial town.

Ash opened to door. "Good morning my lady." He smiled lightly. "I have arranged for the doll maker to come and keep you company while I am away...I do apologize about leave so soon."

Victoria nodded a little sad. "All right.", she said gently getting out of bed. When she set her feet down she slipped on the long white sheet and spun around. "Whoa!"

Ash caught her with ease. "what will you do without me?" he chuckled lightly.

She giggled, blushing slightly. "Sorry. Indeed what will I do without you?" Victoria and Ash looked at each other for a moment.

Ash smiled and lightly kissed Victoria on the cheek. "It pains me to have to leave you..."

Victoria's heart skipped a beat, and she gently hugged him. "I feel like there's a hole in my chest."

Ash sighed. "It wont be that long...it should only take a few days...maybe a week?"

She hugged him tighter, closing her eyes. "I'll try and not be such a klutz.", she said laughing slightly trying not to cry. *In her mind she said, 'Don't cry, you have to be strong Victoria. It's just for a little while.'*

Ash smiled. "Don t worry you'll have some one watching over you..."

She smiled. "I know.", she said looking up at him. "I'll wait for you."

"So then...about the rest of the day...I got news from Lau that Ciel Phantomhive is investigating the disappearance of women in the city..." Ash pulled away slowly.

Victoria sighed as Ash pulled away. "Well then what shall we do today? Everything is all prepared for you journey." She smiled at him softly.

He sighed. "Everything is prepared for Angela you mean...it feels so quite now that Pluto's away..." He thought. "We could go to the rose garden my lady?"

She nodded. "I'd like that very much.", she said walking over to her closet. "Let's see which dress today?" She pulled put out a small white lacy dress and a dark blue one.

"I know the white one looks lovely on you." Ash smiled.

"Then the white one it is.", she said putting the dark blue one back. She reached in and pulled out the matching pair of shoes and white umbrella.

Ash smiled as he covered his eyes and turned around. "See just like always, my lady."

She giggled and quickly got dressed in the white dress. She slipped on her shoes, then grabbed a small case from her closet "I'm done. You can turn around now.", she said holding the little surprise gift behind her back.

Ash stared Victoria. "The dress is very pretty. But you make it look beautiful." He noticed her hands behind her back. "What are you hiding?"

"Oh nothing.", she said playfully turning around and hiding the gift from Ash. She giggled, it was a red knight metal inside.

Ash smiled so it was a game she wanted to play. He sighed. "Ok fine...don't show me..." He turned away slowly trying to look upset.

She quickly turned around and poked Ash. "You can't fool me Ash." She walked in front of him holding out the small case.

"For you Ash. It's a little thank you present for all you've done.", she smiled.

Ash smiled taking the box. "I know there's something in this time..." He smiled, opening the box. there was a medal. It was lovely. He took the medal out slowly staring at it. "It's very nice..."

"I'm glad you like it."

Ash put the box down and carefully pining the medal on.

"It suits you Ash.", she said smiling.

He smiled lightly. "Thank you my lady."

"Shall we go for a walk in the garden?", she asked grabbing her white veil and umbrella.

"Of course my lady." He took hold of her arm. leading her of her room. The two began to walk down the halls together, there pace was much slower today than usual.

She looked outside the windows as they passed them. "Sure is lovely looking outside today."

Ash nodded he wasn't paying attention. "it is...very lovely..."He didn't want to leave. it would be so easy to lie. but no...he shouldn't forget the true reason he came here. He was supposed to bring the city to it's knees in a baptism of fire.

The two walked outside into the fresh sun. It was a clear day. Not a cloud in sight. The roses filled there roses.

"Ah they smell so lovely even from this distance.", she said as they walked out of the castle.

"It dose have a strong scent. Sweet, delicate. It would put other flowers to shame..." Ash smiled.

She nodded her head in agreement as the two reached the field of roses. "They really have grown a lot these past three years haven't they Ash?"

"Yes the have. There so colorful too..." Ash sighed looking at the roses.

Victoria smiled and walked over to the white roses and smelt them. "So lovely..."

Ash smiled smelling them as well. He plucked on carefully from it's stem. He turned and handed it to Victoria. "For you..."

"Thank you.", she said taking the flower. Then gently she put it in her hair.

"I'm sorry my lady...I wish there was more time for us...before i have to leave...but look at it this way...the sooner i leave...the sooner i can come back..." He smiled.

Victoria lowered her head* "You're right Ash.", she said barely holding the tears back. *In her heart she didn't want him and Angela to go, yet she knew they had to do this in order to purify the world.*

He cupped her chin. "You know it's not nice to bottle up all the sad emotions...it''s ok to cry, when your sad."

"B-But I'm trying to be strong Ash.", she said a tear escaping out of the corner of her eye.

Ash nodded. "I know. But not letting the emotion out will only tear you apart in the end."

Tears rolled down her face. "Oh Ash, please just promise me you'll take care of yourself.", she said before she burst into tears.

He embraced Victoria. "It's ok...i promise I'll be ok..."

She returned his hug, slowly calming down. "Okay.", she said her tears stopping.

"See..." He smiled at her. "Don t you feel better now?"

She smiled back. "Yes I do. Thank you Ash.

"Please don't bottle up your emotions like that...it worries me sometimes." Ash stared at her.

She nodded. "I'm sorry. I won't worry you anymore. I'll become stronger, and I'll express my emotions more better. Okay Ash?", she said smiling as a gust of wind picked up blowing her long silver hair around.

Ash nodded. "Yes become strong for your people. when the new world is created they will need someone to look up too. It is your duty as there queen to be ready for when that time comes."

"Your right Ash, I must be strong for the new world.", her eyes showing more confidence. "I promise you Ash from now on I'll look towards the future. No more looking back at the past. I'm looking towards the future, a world pure as snow."

Ash smiled. "Pure as snow, clean, pure, a heaven on earth."

"Snow...", Victoria said. "I look forward to seeing it, We still have time before you leave Ash, what would you like to do?"

"Hmm..." Ash smiled and quickly scooped up Victoria. He snapped open his wings and pushed off of the earth. "We could fly?"

"Ah!", she said as Ash scooped her up in his arms. She quickly wrapped her arms around him and held on. "That sounds wonderful.", she said the lifted off the earth.

"How dose it feel to be up here again my lady." Ash asked smiling.

She smiled back at Ash. "It feels wonderful. I feel like were flying to a world of purity."

Ash smiled. He carefully slipped his hand in the queens. He twirled he around in the air.

"Ah! A-Ash!", she said holding onto his hand tightly. She trusted him with her life, but she was still a little nervous. After all she didn't have wings like he did. But she felt safe with him..

Ash smiled holding the queen close to him. He twirled he in a dance like fasion. He stared at her face. so pure innocent. He sighed lightly. He shouldn't admit it. She was dear to him. He cared for her.

"Don t worry I'll never let you fall."

She smiled, a touch of red coloring her face* "I know Ash."

He smiled at her blushing. "We should go back down before people wonder well you are..." He smiled holding her tightly. Slowly he descended to earth.

Victoria nodded yes, even though she didn't want to. "All right.", she said as he lowered them back to the ground.

He sighed sadly when they touched the ground. His wings snapping back into place.

Victoria knew it was time for them to be parted. "I'll see you off Ash.", she said holding his hand softly.

"Of course you will, Drocell should be here soon...unless he got preoccupied...by his toy making" Ash shrugged. "I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too Ash.", she said softly. The two began to make the journey to the front of the house where Ash's carriage awaited him. But they took there time, trying to spend every possible moment together.

Slowly with each step they got close to being apart. Ash sighed as he saw the carriage come into view. He could feel Angela becoming restless. "I have to go." He kissed Victoria's hand lightly.

She blushed as Ash kissed her hand. "Okay. Come back safe.", she smiled not afraid anymore. She had become stronger finally.

Ash got into the carriage. He turned and watched from the window as it slowly started to pull away. He sighed lightly. Angela couldn't wait any longer. She smiled taking control of there shared body. She smiled lightly at the queen. waving her hand slowly to say goodbye.

Victoria waved back at them and mouthed, 'Take care!' She stood there until she could no longer see the carriage and went inside her castle. She slowly made her way upstairs and into her chambers.

Angela smiled. "Finally...away from all that...emotion..." She sighed to herself. She reached over into the bag where she retrieved her new uniform. A purple maids uniform. She quickly changed clothing. That man had been in control long enough...it was her turn.

Victoria walked over to her dresser and took off her veil. She picked up a brush and begin brushing her hair.

Drocell stared at the cu-cu clock. He was late. He knew that. He sighed slowly and sat up gathering a few things here and there and placing them in a bag. Ash had said he would have to keep the queen company. how could he do that...he left his doll shop locking to door behind him. He made his way to the queens palace. Humming his favorite song.

After brushing her hair Victoria walked over to her window and began watching the birds outside play in the fountains.

She sighed smiling, "They really are having fun playing in the water.", she said to herself.

Drocell stared at the palace gates. Was he supposed to knock? Climb over them...he didn't know how to get in.

A young maid walking by remembered Drocell and walked over to him* "Hello young sir, Ash told me of your arrival. Please follow me, her majesty awaits you."

Victoria sighed and closed her eyes. "Ash, Angela, Pluto. I pray for your safe return."

Drocell bowed to the woman. "Thank you..." He fallowed her slowly into the palace.

The young maid led Drocell inside the castle and upstairs to the Queen's room. She gently knocked on the door. "Your majesty, Drocell is here to see you."

Victoria walked over to her dresser and put her veil on, she then walked over to the door and opened it. "Come on in dear.", she said in her granny voice.

Drocell stared at the woman for a moment. He had trouble moving sometimes. Then he nodded and walked into the queens room. "Thanks you...for letting me stay here..."

Victoria nodded as she shut the door behind him*

"How have you been Drocell?", Victoria asked taking off her veil.

Drocell smiled lightly. "Im sorry for intruding into your home, i have been..." He paused for a moment thinking about what to say. Stealing other humans away. "I've been making doll's my lady."

She smiled "It's quiet alright, everyone has a hobby that they love to do. Would you like to sit?", she asked offering him a chair.

He nodded his head slightly limping to the side. He shifted making sure to keep his head straight. "Yes please," he sat in the chair. "You know...your skin is pretty...like fresh porcelain."

"Thank you for the compliment. I must say you have an amazing outfit Drocell.", she said admiring the colorful outfit.

* * *

Angela sighed watching the city turn into country land. fewer and fewer houses where being seen until she could smell burnt earth. Pluto had been here. She turned looking out the window at what was left of a small village. darkened earth. She smiled lightly.

Angela's face fell the minute she stepped foot in houndsworth. Pluto was no where to seen. but the people looked delusional. Something had been terrorizing them.

Angela watched as she made her way to the manor. People where avoiding her. and for a good reason to. They where filthy all she had to do was send Pluto here the raise hell. it's amazing how scared they where of outsiders.

Angela stared at the manor. she had sentenced her self here for a while. At least until Ciel Phantomhive solved the missing persons case's then he would come here. It would all work out. Slowly she knocked on the door.

Angela stood still waiting for the door to open. A gruff looking man opened the door. "Yes?" He asked slowly. Glaring up and down at Angela. "What's a pampered poodle doing here?" He asked.

Angela stared at the man. "I'm the woman you hired...a few day's ago? My name is Angela Blanc and i..." She paused, her reactions too slow.

-Smack-

She hadn't expected this unclean man to hit her.

"Where were you when i needed you? You are late upon your arrival of your first day? Disgraceful. A poodle like you needs to learn her place."

Angela couldn't help but flinch waiting for another smack. But nothing came.

"Heh...you'll be easy to break..." The man smiled. "I am lord Henry Barrymore and welcome to my manor."

* * *

"Oh...?" No one had ever complemented him before. It was always his dolls. "Thank you...do you like to sing?" He asked.

She smiled at Drocell* "I love to sing.", she said thinking back to when she sang to Ash and when Ash sang to her. "Singing is a hobby of mine."

"That is nice...what do you like to sing?" He questioned. "I like...children's songs. They have a sense of whimsy. to them."

"I love to sing 'London Bridges'. It is a wonderful song. Such a wonderful tune it carries.", she smiled thinking of how the song would come true soon.

Drocell smiled. "It is a fun song...it helps me when i make my dolls..."

He stood up suddenly. "Build it out of silver and gold,

silver and gold,

build it out silver and gold.

My fair lady."

He smiled lightly.

"You sing wonderfully Drocell.", she said softly. "What type of material do you like the best to make dolls out of if you don't mind me asking?"

"Hmm...I like to make them fresh." He thought for a moment. "Currently i have never made a doll out of gold or silver. porcelain is nice. Strong too. Wood and straw dose not last. neither dose clay or wax."

Sebastian watched ceil playing with the cards. "Young master what do you suppose we do about the missing person cases the queen has left with you."

"Ah I see, there is so much more to doll making than meets the eye.", Victoria said amazed at his words.

He truly was an interesting fellow.

Drocell smiled. "This is the first time I've talked with some one in a while...i mean besides the doll's and potential costumers..."

"You must get lonely easily.", she said with a hint of sadness. Victoria knew all too well what that felt like, after her late husband died everyone around her almost deserted her.

"Yes, every i knew at home is either dead...or in jail..." He said sighing.

Victoria stood up and walked over to Drocell and hugged him. "You poor thing. You must have been so lonely."

Drocell froze. A hug, but why. he didn't deserve it. "Oh...um...thanks...i think."

Victoria pulled away and smiled. "As long as your here you will never be alone."

"I wont...that is good." Drocell smiled. "Oh!" He jumped up and walked over to his bag smiling.

Victoria watched Drocell walk over to his bag, she wondered what was in there

Drocell rummaged trough his bag. "ah..." he pulled out some finger puppets there where more this time. "I know this might sound odd? But do you play? " he wriggled the finger puppets around smiling.

Victoria walked over to Drocell. "What are you looking for?", she asked softly.

Drocell smiled. "I found finger puppets..." he frowned slightly "but I left something important at my doll shop..." he looked up at Victoria. "it was...a doll in-progress. I fell bad for not finishing her...usually I make sure the are done. But now she's all alone." Drocell sighed. He wanted the young queen to be happy, so maybe just maybe seeing a doll shop would be nice.

She frowned. "The poor doll must be so lonely right now. Maybe you should go back and bring her some friends and finish her.", she suggested.

Drocell nodded. "yes that might be nice...would you like to come along?"

Victoria nodded and smiled "Yes, it would be nice to get some fresh air."

Drocell smiled. "Ash told me to make sure where safe. I promise to make sure of that while we explore."

She smiled. "I know you'll keep me safe Drocell, you a kind man."

Drocell nodded taking the young woman's hand. It was so warm or maybe he was very cold. "shall we depart then my lady." he smiled graving the queens veil and handing it to her.

She smiled taking the veil and putting it on, his hands were warm. Not cold like she had expected. "Yes I'm ready."

Drocell smiled and lead her away from the room , down the stairs and out the palace. "I hope you have fun today..."

"I'm sure we will Sir Drocell.", she said letting him lead the way.

Drocell lead the way to the doll shop. He pulled the old key out of his pocket and turned the lock. The door creaked open slowly. "please have a look around."

Victoria stepped inside amazed at the dolls around her. "There so beautiful. Did you make all of these yourself?", she asked looking at the dolls on the shelves.

Drocell nodded. "yes I did." he looked at the dolls smiling. "there the only friends really."

"You mean only the dolls here are your friends?", she asked turning around to face him.

Drocell nodded. "they listen very well, and don't judge people, there the perfect companions."

Victoria nodded* "That's true, a doll is always there for you. Through good times and bad."

Drocell nodded. "would you like to see how I make a doll?"

"I thought a doll maker never revealed his secret to making his dolls?", she asked Drocell.

Drocell shook his head. "Oh...ok it a secret like you say. I wouldn't want spoil the surprise of how they are created."

She smiled. "All right then. Do you have a favorite doll Drocell?"

Drocell nodded. Walking over to the front of the shop. He pulled a doll of of the front self. "this one at the moment." he stared at the doll. It had a dark skin tone and light purple hair. "it's pretty..."

"Oh my it's lovely. Her hair is so pretty, and this dress so lacy.", she said admiring the doll.

"Yes...I saw a woman that looked like her a few months ago." Drocell said aloud. "ah I have an idea..." he handed the doll to Victoria and walked into the back of his shop.

Victoria held the doll gently and waited for him to return.

Drocell returned with a gown. He tried to hide it behind his back but wasn't very good at it. "there is a party tonight, I heard it from a costumer, would you like to go?"

She smiled. "A party huh? Well I'd have to be in disguise since I am the Queen after all.", she giggled lightly.

Drocell smiled. "I do have wigs too..." he smiled handing Victoria the dress. "please put that on if you want, I will be right back." he slipped into the back of the shop quickly.

She nodded and began to quickly change into the lovely dress, she set her clothes on the chair to her left.

"Ah..." Drocell smiled at Victoria. "you look lovely" he held out a silky black wig to her. "this would look lovely with the dress."

She gently took the wig. "Thank you.", she said putting the wig on. "How do I look?", she asked him doing a little twirl.

Drocell smiled. "like a princess..." he held out his arm. "the party is not far from here, we can walk if you'd like?"

She took his arm. "All right then, let's go.", she said smiling grabbing her mask from the table.

Drocell smiled leading the way to the party. The walk was quite but not very far away. It was only just getting starred only a handful of people had arrived already.

Victoria felt very excited and a little bit nervous. She had never been in disguise before. No one would know who she was as long as she kept the mask on.

Drocell smiled leading her into the ballroom. "I will protect you I promises." he held her hand tightly.

She gently squeezed his hand too, she felt safe. After all Ash left him there to protect her in his place.

Drocell smiled. "I'm sorry Ash couldn't be here..." Drocell shrugged.

"It's all right. I understand what Ash had to do, but it's for the sake of purifying this world.", she said softly.

Drocell stared at the queen. "purifying the world? Why would you want to do that?" he asked.

Just then a young man approached the two. "Welcome to the Viscounts party. Please enjoy yourselves. May I bring you a drink?", he asked the two.

"Water please.", Victoria said softly.

Drocell stared at the man. "...um...no thank you." he smiled.

Victoria turned to Drocell. "Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?"

Drocell nodded. "I'm not thirsty right now...I'm sorry..."

"Okay.", she said to Drocell.

Just then the young man came back. "Here you are my lady.", he said bowing.

"People are kind to you even though they don't know who you are? It's interesting..." Drocell smiled lightly.

"Oh my gosh! You look so pretty!" a young blonde haired girl exclaimed excitedly running up to Victoria. "Your hair looks so soft and silky! Like lace!"

Victoria nodded to Drocell. "There are many kind people in this world. More so than you think."

Suddenly a young girl came running to her, she smiled at her compliment. "Why thank you very much, young lady. May I ask your name?", she said smiling.

"My name is Elizabeth! But please call me Lizzy!" she said. "And I not that young we look around the same age."

Drocell took a step back this girl was a bit much. But she looked kind.

Victoria nodded. "Yes we are about the same age."

Lizzy smiled. "I think your a really nice lady. What's your name?"

Victoria hesitated for a moment* "My name is Lora.", she said smiling.

"oh, Lora is such a pretty name!" Lizzy smiled. "want to be friends?"

Drocell watched the two young women. Victoria needed to hang around with more humans. His mind wandered as he looked around the room. More people started to come inside.

"I would be honored to be your friend Lizzy.", she said smiling.

Lizzy smiled. "that's great..oh and that's an amazing doll, i never knew dolls could move like that!"

Drocell stared at Elizabeth. "I am human my lady," he said slowly.

Victoria suddenly got a chill up her spine. Something evil was in there, in that very same room with them Victoria turned around looking through the crowds, this feeling was the same one she got in her dreams. When the black figure appeared.

Elizabeth laughed with delight tugging on Victoria's arm. "oh...Lora look!" she pointed to the pretty girl that had just walked in. "Isn't her dress lovely! Theirs so many flowers!"

Victoria looked up to see a young lady wearing a lovely pink dress covered in pink flowers. The man next to her was..."Can't be...", she whispered under her breath so only Drocell heard.

"what's the matter?" Drocell turned looking at the young queen.

Elizabeth smiled. "oh I need to see that dress! It was nice talking with you!" she ran off trying to get a good look at the dress.

Victoria began to tremble. "That man...", she said softly. "I think he's the shadow I see in my dreams."

"Your dreams..." Drocell questioned and stood in front of her, blocking her view of the man "He won't harm you, I promise..."

Victoria tried not to tremble but she couldn't help it.

Drocell held the young woman's shoulders lightly. "Are you ok? We can go back to your home if you'd like?"

She nodded. It's okay, I'm fine for now.", Victoria said softly.

Drocell thought for a moment. "It will be ok." he smiled.

Victoria smiled back at Drocell. "Okay."

Elizabeth sighed Where did that girl go? Her dress was so pretty. She just wanted to ask where she got it.

"Would you like something to eat Madame?" Drocell asked. It could help.

Victoria nodded. "Yes, I would love something to eat.", she said to Drocell.

Drocell smiled taking Victoria's hand and carefully leading her away from the view of the man in black.

Elizabeth had finally found the girl. Slowly she started to walk over there.

-thump-

she froze when a wardrobe landed in front of her.

"My lady we are about to do a magic show..." a man in black had said.

Drocell pulled a slice of cake off of a dessert table. He handed it to Victoria. "here..." he said smiling.

Victoria took the cake and smiled. "Thank you Drocell."

Drocell watched the scene unfolding. "the man in black is apparently just a magician my lady...look."

Lau came walking in and stood next to Sebastian. "May I assist you?", he smiled wickedly.

Victoria looked over at him. She knew in her heart that he wasn't normal. Something about him terrified her.

Sebastian stared at Lau for a moment. "but of course..." he turned to his new audience. "Ladies and Gentleman...I will now enter the wardrobe. My assistant will lock me in then." he pulled a sword out of wardrobe. "he will stab the box with swords. I will come out of the box unharmed." he smiled walking into the box and closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth watched the man enter the wardrobe. She hopped he'd be ok.

Drocell watched with entrees. "Maybe the other man will kill him." he pointed at Lau. "this could be fun my lady."

Lau smiled and did some epic moves stabbing tons of swords into the box. He laughed a little and then opened the door.

Victoria watched as the man stabbed tons of swords into the box, she held her breath as the door opened slowly.

Sebastian stepped out unharmed. He smiled at the people that had watched. "Thank you." he bowed.

Drocell stared at the man. "But he got stabbed in the head?"

Victoria began to tremble. "He's not human.", she said to Drocell. She was thankfully that she had a mask on, his presence felt like it was searching for her. After all she smelt like an Angel and death.

Sebastian smiled. He could hear Ciel calling out to him. He had gotten kidnapped again. He turned to leave the faint scent of that angel filled his nose. He turned around for a moment. There was a woman with black hair...she looked terrified. He smiled at her before turning back around and running to rescue Ciel.

Drocell watched the man. He glared at him. Carefully he took Victoria's hand. "come on let's go back now...he...he scares me slightly."

Victoria squeezed Drocell's hand tightly. She couldn't speak, her fear stopped her voice. That man looked at her so devilishly. Like a...

"D-Demon...", Victoria whispered. She followed Drocell out of the ballroom and outside.

Drocell lead the Victoria out of the manor. He could hear the faint sound of screaming. Where was it coming from. "Come I will take you home..."

Victoria began walk faster with Drocell, she wanted to be as far away from that man as possible.

Drocell stared at the young queen. "I apologize for not bringing a carriage...I could perhaps Carrie you if you'd like?"

"Oh I don't want to hurt you Drocell.", She said tripping over her own wobbly feet and falling down. "My legs... they gave out.", she began shaking. "Drocell, I'm scared. The way that man looked at me."

Drocell slowly leaned down, gently like he was holding a doll he picked Victoria up, he held her closely. "he did see you...but ran off to do something else." he slowly nodded. "the magician, the way he moved looked like a phantom."

Victoria trembled in Drocell's arms. "Those eyes... they weren't human."

Drocell shrugged. "your white night has inhuman eyes as well, dose that make him evil too?"

"Ash is good, but that man his eyes glowed red like a demons.", Victoria said looking up at Drocell.

Sebastian smiled. "of course..." he scooped ceil into his arms. "we should leave"

Drocell nodded. "I've never seen eyes like that...in all my years of doll making..."

Victoria nodded. "Me neither. Drocell after we get to your shop we should return to the castle. My servants will be wondering where I am.", she said sighing. She didn't want to go back, it was so quiet without Pluto and Ash around. But she knew she had to otherwise all of London would be searching for her.

Drocell nodded. "of course my dear." he walked them back to his shop. "you can change...then I will take you home..." he smiled as he went around the room lighting lamps to brighten up the room.

Victoria took her time putting on her clothes, her hands were still shaking. After a few more minutes she was fully dressed. She gently put on her veil and walked to the front of the store where Drocell awaited her. "I'm ready now.", she said looking at the dolls again in the shop.

"alright..." he placed a coat around her shoulders. "it might be cold out..." he said then smiled. "I shall escort you back to the palace."

She smiled at Drocell. "Thank you Drocell.", she said as the two walked out the shop.

He locked the door behind him and the store went dark. "Fallow me...please..."

Victoria followed close behind Drocell, hugging the coast tighter to her body.

They where about to pass an ally way when Drocell paused in mid step. "Victoria, please hold onto me and close your eyes...this is not a sight you want to see."

Victoria quickly did as she was told, she held onto Drocell's arm and closed her eyes tightly.

Drocell quickly picked up the pace passing the alleyway, the freshly fallen blood, The mutilated corpse of a woman's mangled body. "Please do not let go." Drocell commanded softly. "We will be away soon."

Victoria held onto Drocell tightly. She heard under her feet something splash, had they walked through a puddle?

Drocell slowly returned to a normal pace. "Ok...it is safe...i hope..." He lead her over to the palace gates.

Victoria opened her eyes to see the palace gates. "Home...", she said softly. *The two walked inside and made there way upstairs to her chambers. "Thank you Drocell for a wonderful evening.", she said smiling. Victoria was trying not to think about those eyes.

"it's my job to make sure you are safe...and you are..." he paused thinking for a moment. Why was that corpse there? Who had killed that woman? He stared at Victoria's shoes.

Victoria looked down at her shoes. "Oh my! Blood? But when?", she then remembered. the puddle she stepped in. "Drocell quick we have to go back!", she said rushing out the doors.

"wait!" he yelled grabbing Victoria's wrist. He planted his feet firmly into the ground. Holding her in the hallway. He tried to calm his voice down. "there is nothing that can be done for her..."

She turned to Drocell."If there's a chance to save her I'll take it!", she said struggling against his strong grip.

Drocell felt her struggling and slowly as to not hurt her. He pulled her back into her bed room.

"there is nothing that can be done..."

"I'm sorry..." Drocell walked over to her he kneeled down. "can I takes these off for you?" he pointed to the shoes.

Victoria nodded. "Yes please.", she said lowering her head to her red blood stained shoes.

Drocell quickly pulled the shoes off. "Where do I put them?" he asked slowly.

Victoria pointed to her closet. "Over there, bottom shelf.", she said softly. In her mind she kept thinking, 'I've gotta try and save her. I'll never forgive myself if I don't.' She waited til Drocell turned his back then she'd bolt out of there. All the servants and maids were asleep, she knew a way to slip past the guards too.

Drocell had slowly begun to hum to himself. He walked over to the closet and kneeling down to hide bloody shoes on the bottom shelf.

As soon as Drocell turned his back Victoria bolted for the door.

Drocell stopped humming. Why was it so quite. He turned and saw the queens bed empty. Damn it! He thought. "oh I wish I didn't have to do this." he watched as thin thread from his hands slowly creeped across the floor. "please don't hurt her...this one is not a doll." he walked out of the room slowly

Victoria slowly went downstairs taking her time not to trip. "Almost there...", she said to herself as she came to the front door.

He smiled lightly the marionette string had slowly wrapped around her arms. He pulled his own hands up and tugged lightly.

Victoria's hands were suddenly gently tugged away from the door she was reaching for* "What the?", she said looking at her hands. "What's going on?

"Please I don't want it to hurt you." Drocell slowly descended the stairs. Feeling the string pull. He tugged his hands again.

Victoria saw the strings, they were thin but she could see them. They were wrapped around her arms, and then connect to Drocell's hands. "How are you doing that?", she said surprised that he could control her body.

"its simple really..." he pulled one of his arms up and slowly watched as Victoria's arm lifted up. "its like a doll..."

Victoria shivered in fear a little as Drocell moved her arm. She was didn't know what to say, she was speechless.

"I'm sorry for doing this." Drocell said pulling Victoria away from the door. "I'm bringing you back to your room." he smiled walking back up the stairs pulling Victoria behind him. "she was dead."

Victoria's heart sank into her stomach. She didn't resist the strings as they led her back upstairs.

"I do apologize..." Drocell pulled the strings away from her wrist. He slowly lead her over to her bed. "I don't want you to see something that ugly...please rest now...it is late."

She nodded slowly. "All right then.", Victoria said getting into the covers quietly.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you..." Drocell said softly. "it's just I've never used that on another human before.." he walked over to Victoria and made sure she was tucked into her bed. "good night."

She smiled softly, as her eyes shut. "It's okay... you were just protecting me... Thank you...", Victoria said drifting off to sleep.

Victoria had another nightmare that night. This time she dreamt of Ciel's Butler Sebastian fighting Ash. She tried to stop them put her body wouldn't move. She screamed for Ash but he kept fighting Sebastian.

* * *

**Next time...What was going on while Ciel was looking for Jack the Ripper?**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this chapter takes place durning the madame red arc...as well as the houndsworth arc...Sorta**

**The corpse from the last chapter was one of Grells victams...haha**

* * *

-few days later-

Drocell could hear the queen from her room. She was wakening up. He had sat in a chair by her door all night. He found it unusual that he hadn't fallen asleep all night.

Victoria got out of bed and walked over to her dresser. She began to brush her hair while singing. "London Bridges falling down, falling down. London Bridges falling down my fair lady."

Drocell lifted his head up she was singing. She liked that song too? He stood up to knock on the door when a maid walked up to him. "oh...um could you give this to the queen please. It arrived last night."

She handed a letter to him. Then walked away. "Hmm?" he knocked on the queens door letter in hand.

"Come in.", Victoria said still singing. *She kept brushing her long silver hair*

"Here..." he held out the letter to Victoria. "...the maid said it came last night." he nodded. "I don't know who Angela is though...but it is from her."

Victoria quickly opened the letter and read it.

'To her majesty Queen Victoria,

I hope you are doing well. All the preparations are complete for you to send your watchdog out here. Please send him as soon as possible. After this I shall return to your side.

Your Angels,

Angela and Ash'

Victoria wiped away a few tears and held the letter close to her heart. She then turned to Drocell* "It's time. I must write a letter real quick Drocell. Then will you please have on of my servants deliver it to Earl Phantomhive?"

Drocell nodded. "Of course my lady. When it is done I shall give it to maid."

Victoria smiled, and began to write her letter to her watchdog. About a half an hour later, she sealed the letter up and handed it to Drocell. "Will you please take this and have it deliver immediately to the Phantomhive Manor. In the meantime I should get dressed.", she said walking over to her closet.

Drocell took letter and nodded. "of course," he turned leaving the queen alone in her quite room.

Victoria picked out the dark blue dress she hadn't worn yet, she changed into it quickly. When she reached for her veil she paused thinking about that woman who died. When they buried her she would visit her grave.

Victoria looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't used to such a color, but it sure made her silver hair stand out. She smiled at herself in the mirror. "Ash, Angela, Pluto."

Drocell walked into the queens room. She was looking in the mirror. He smiled. "Mirror mirror on the wall? Who is the fairest of them all? The queen my dear the queen so true. Her radiance is a lovely hue."

He stopped his rhyming. "ah my lady the letter has been sent out."

Victoria smiled at Drocell's amazing rhyming. "You can sing and rhyme too, you are very talented. Thank you Drocell."

Drocell nodded. "I have to be, its part of my job to charm people." he smiled

Victoria smiled back at him. "Thank you for last night, I shouldn't have run off like that."

Victoria looked away from Drocell. "I know now that there is nothing I could have done for that woman"

Drocell nodded. "i don't think you could have...her corpse looked like a madman had attacked her...it was mangled and destroyed. Her stomach was ripped open. Something so pretty reduced to an ugly heap."

Victoria nodded. "Yeah your right.", she said as the storm began. Rain started to come down all around London. "Rain...", she said smelling it through her cracked window. "Smell so nice."

Drocell nodded. "rain washes away impurity...you are not afraid of rain? Last time I saw you you where afraid."

Victoria nodded. "I'm not afraid of the rain, it's only the thunder and lightning I'm afraid of. Rain is very soothing.", she turned to Drocell and shutting the window door.

Victoria had pulled out a deck of cards and sat down at the small table in her room. "Drocell would you like to play?", she asked him smiling?

Drocell nodded. "yes I would like to try."

"All right, let's play old maid then.", Victoria said smiling as she shuffled the cards

"old maid?" Drocell thought aloud. "how do you play that?"

"You play it like this...", Victoria said handing out cards to each of them. "Okay now then if you have any pairs that are the same you put them in a pile.", she said holding two pairs. "See? Then once your done with that you and I will take turns picking cards from each other, and whomever gets stuck with the old maid at the end loses."

"Ok...but what card is the old maid?" Drocell asked taking the cards from her.

Victoria smiled. "The old maid has glasses on and looks like an old grandma.", she said smiling.

"oh...ok" He smiled fanning his cards out in front of him. His fingers where slightly stiff so they where held at an angle. "Sorry...my fingers aren't seeming to cooperate."

"Do you want some help? First time we play can be a walk through. I'll help you play to win.", Victoria said smiling.

"No i can do it..it's just..." He held up his other hand. The fingers twitching slowly. He couldn't move them. "I think my hand fell asleep..."

"Oh no, are you getting that tingly sensation now?", Victoria asked him pulling a card from his hand.

"No i cant feel anything...it's odd..." He stared at his hand then looked at Victoria's fingers they looked so normal. "Hmm...hey...that's my card!"

"This is how you play Drocell. I take one card from your hand and place the match down and then you take a card and place a match down. Since there are only two of us it wont take very long.", she said smiling.

"oh..." he started to fell very foolish. "um ok..." he reached his hand out mechanically and grabbed a card. "what do I do if it dose not match?"

"Then that card is the old maid.", Victoria smiled as Drocell picked the old maid from her hand. "See?"

"oh, maybe this should be a test run..." he nodded slowly then smiled.

"Yes this is our test run then. Go ahead and pick a card from my hand.", Victoria said smiling.

* * *

Angela sighed. That man, had given her orders to clean this dirty home. She wondered should she show that unclean animal her true self. That she was a creature from god. She sighed where was Pluto...?

Angela walked outside of the manor. Lord Henry and fallen asleep. Thank the gods. But not before he had gotten a good slap across her face. He was filthy. Her body naturally recoiled from the man because of his impurities. Now she could try to find Pluto.

"Pluto..." she whispered into the darkness. "Pluto where are you? We have to get ready for Ciel's arrival..".

* * *

Victoria awoke to another new morning, she sighed and stretched out. "Hmm! My little guard dog must have left by now.", she smiled getting out of bed. *She walked over to her closet and but on a simple white dress*

Drocell nocked on the queens door. "My lady, are you awake?"

Victoria turned away from her big vanity mirror. "Come in.", she said smiling.

Drocell smiled walking into the room. "Good morning my lady...i hope you slept well?"

Victoria smiled. "Yes I did. No nightmares this time.", she said walking over to her window and opening it up. She saw her garden was full of life. Lots of birds bathing in the fountain.

Drocell watched the queen. "It is a nice day today...would you like to go explore somewhere today?"

Victoria nodded. "Yes I'd like that very much. But I'm not sure where I'd like to explore today.", she said to Drocell.

Drocell thought for a moment. "Hmmm...i know this might be bleak, but there holding the funeral for that girl today, we could go if you'd like to pay your respects?"

Victoria nodded quietly. "Yes, I'd like to go and pay my respects."

Drocell nodded. "Ok I'll wait out side for you to get ready." He turned around and walked out of the queens room.

Victoria smiled and walked over to her closet, she changed into an all black dress* She walked outside of her room and smiled at Drocell, "Let's pick some roses for her on our way."

"Ok..." Drocell replayed taking the queens arm and leading her down stairs.

As Victoria and Drocell headed down the stairs, she began to feel excited too see Ash and Angela soon. Hopefully only a few more days. The two exited the palace and made it to the garden. Victoria quickly grabbed some white flowers and wrapped them up together. "All right, I'm ready now Drocell.", she said smiling under her veil.

Drocell nodded. "Alright then, lets be on our way."

Victoria nodded. The two made there way to the front of the house and got into there carriage. They made there way to the graveyard.

Victoria and Drocell arrived at the graveyard, she stepped out and began to make her way up the hill where the fresh grave was.

Drocell stared at the grave's. there where so many names. who where all these people.

Victoria walked along the graves until she reached the young woman's. She gently set down on her knees and placed the flowers on her grave.

Drocell watched the queen. It was nice what she was doing. Paying respect to some one who would probably be forgotten.

Victoria took a few more moments of silence then stood up on her feet. "All right then where shall we go today?", she asked Drocell smiling.

Victoria smiled. "I'd like that. Let us go shall we?", she said walking back towards the carriage.

Drocell fallowed the queen to the carriage.

Victoria got in the carriage with Drocell and they drove down by the docks where some shops where.

Drocell lead the queen around the shops. There where so many different shops. Flower shops, clothing shops, a music box shop. "That looks different."

Victoria saw the music shop. "Then let's stop here and take a look at it.", she said signaling the driver to stop.

Drocell lead the queen into the shop. "Look at all the instruments..."

"There so lovely.", Victoria said looking at a silver music box. It had Angel wings on it. "Ash...", she said softly.

Drocell stared at the music boxes. "That one is pretty." He wondered around the shop and saw a large box. "Huh..." Did it play music? it had a crank on it. Slowly he turned the crank. It played music!

Victoria walked over to some other music boxes and tried them each out to see what they played*

Victoria then came across a pure white jewelry box. It had white wings on the side and inside the music box played 'London Bridges'. She smiled* "This is the one.", she said softly to herself.

"oh...it plays that song." Drocell smiled walking up to the queen. "It's very pretty."

Victoria smiled. "It's so lovely. I'll buy it for sure."

"It's plays the song well..." Drocell smiled. "I've never heard it played that prittly before..." He turned around and looked at the other music boxes. "This one..." He pointed to a large music box with a hand

Victoria saw the one Drocell loved, it truly was lovely. "Then we shall get that one as well."

Drocell stared at the queen. "Really?"

"Of course Drocell. It's my gift to you for protecting me.", Victoria said as she paid for the two music boxes.

Drocell smiled. "Thanks you...very much." He smiled holding on to the box.

Victoria smiled. "You're very welcome. Were shall we go next?", she asked Drocell as they left the music box shop.

Drocell stood still thinking. "Where would you like to go?" He smiled.

Victoria thought for a moment "I'd like to go the the docks and see the ocean before we head home."

"The ocean...I've never seen it..." Drocell said.

"The ocean is so big and wonderful. The ocean breeze always feels so good, and the sand between your toes.", Victoria said to Drocell as the carriage took them to the ocean docks.

"It sounds wonderful." Drocell said smiling. If only i could feel it all.

The carriage rounded to a private area just for the Queen. Victoria got out first and took a deep breath in. "Ah smell wonderful."

Drocell stared at the ocean. "Wow...I've never seen anything like this before..."

She began to walk down a pathway, she stopped before reaching the sand and took her shoes off. The sans felt so wonderful between her toes.

Drocell watched her take of her shoes. Her feet looked normal. Like a humans. He stared at his own shoes. He didn't want to take his shoes of...his feet didn't look human. So he fallowed her out onto the beach.

Victoria began to sing as lifted her dress up so only her feet gently touched the waves.

Drocell watched the girl sing, "He-he...you do enjoy singing don't you?"

Victoria smiled* "I do.", she said. *In her mind she knew that her voice would reach Ash, Angela and Pluto no matter what distance was between them.

Drocell smiled he walked over to the water and watched it. "Hmmm...the water is so blue here."

Victoria nodded. "Yes it's the purest blue in the world." Her eyes sparkled along with the ocean.

Victoria slipped her shoes back on and made her way back to Drocell* "It's getting late, we'd best be heading back."

He nodded. "Of course, my lady. I had a good time today, thank you."

Victoria smiled. "I had a great time as well."

Victoria and Drocell walked back to the carriage and headed home with there music boxes.

As the carriage pulled into the manor, Victoria gently cradled her music box

Drocell smiled looking at his music box. "There where so many other shops around. It was fun."

Victoria stepped out of the carriage, her and Drocell headed upstairs to her chamber.

"I'm going to bed ok?" She told Drocell before opening her bedroom door. "thank you for staying with me while Ash is away..."

Drocell nodded slowly. "Of course...thank you for the music box."

Victoria walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She quickly changed into some Pajamas and collapsed onto her bed. She was so tired. She felt her eyes drooping and was soon fast asleep.

Drocell sat outside of the queens room. He was slowly cranking the music box handle. It played music very well.

Victoria began to dream, this time it was different than her other dreams. She was alone atop the now completed London Bridge. She looked around but no one was there. The wind picked up and she lost her footing, she began falling from the bridge. Victoria reached out and saw a white light. An man dressed in all black came closer to her. His red eyes glowing with a lust for her soul. Victoria shouted 'NNOO!' as she was falling.

Victoria tossed and turned in her sleep as the dream got worse. Next thing she knew she was standing in a clear field, no flowers only grass. She turned around and Ciel's butler was standing in front of her. She slowly back away from him in fear.

Victoria shook her head back and fourth, 'Stay away from me!', she said running in the oppisite direction.

The butler smiled at the woman. He ran after her. Quickly catching her arm. He engulfed her in black ravens wings. "It's all a lie..." He whispered touching her chest. "It's all a lie..." He smiled his brilant red eyes glowing. "And soon...you will die."

Victoria's eyes widened with fear as Sebastian touched her chest, she screamed at the top of her lungs trying to escape his iron grip.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Yeah...will find out what happens to her later...haha...The next chapter will sorta be a rehash of Houndsworth...**


	10. Chapter 10

**So we sorta messed up on houndsworth...haha...have fun reading it.**

* * *

Angela sighed slowly crawling out of bed. She looked down at her arms bruises littered almost every inch of her once pure skin.

"Damn that man..." Angela said quietly. Slowly she started to get dressed. Ciel Phantomhive would be arriving today. That meant she had to make sure everything was ready. The sooner this was done the sooner she could return home.

Her arms ached as she set to work making Lord Barrymore's mansion clean. She smiled when she saw a horse drawn carriage pull up to the front of the house.

She watched as Ciel made his way to the front steps.

Angela slowly opened the door to the house. "Oh...well come to lord Henry Barrymore's home..." She bowed. "Please come this way..."

Sebastian stared at Angela. There was another angel...and here of all place's. Something didn't feel right to him.

Ciel followed behind her.

Angela lead the two over to an office door."Wait here please." She instructed before walking inside. "My lord...your guest are here..."

Lord Barrymore turned quickly smacking Angela across the face. She fell to her knees.

"What do you mean they're here already!" He yelled pulling a whip from one of his desk drawers.

"Why did you not tell me sooner!"

The whip stung.

Angela twitched waiting for the next hit.

"What do you think your doing?", Ciel said with anger.

Sebastian ran up and blocked the whip from hitting Angela.

Angela pulled away quickly and watched the echange take place.

Lord Barrymore turned and stare"Who is this...this chiuwawa?" He glared.

Angela had pulled her hand up starring at the whip wounds. Why did it sting so much?

Sebastian stared at the man. He was crazy. "This is lord Ceil Phantomhive..."

Ciel stared at him with disgust. "I was sent her by her majesty Queen Victoria to make a hot spa resort and to put an end to this 'demon hound' myth."

Meyrin looked at Bard. "So that means, the hot spa hasn't even been built yet. Aw my such a shame.", Meyrin said sighing.

Lord Barrymore glared at ceil. "The demon hound came to us to punish toughs who are bad dogs...why would you stop something like that?"

He turned snapping his fingers at Angela.

Ciel glared at the man then smiled. "Because as the Queen's guard dog I will do as she says, and no one will get in my way."

Angela watched Ciel and Lord Barrymore. She jumped when he snapped his fingers then bowed slowly. "I...I'll go get some tea ready..." She walked out of the room.

Sebastian smiled. "Now then...Young master might i suggest we leave the room before this escalates into some sort of argument."

"Fine.", Ciel said walking out of the room and down the hallway where there room was prepared for them.

* * *

Finny watched the maid walk out of the room. She looked like she got hurt really bad. "Do you think we should help her?" Finny whispered to Meyrin.

Meyrin whispered back, "I say we should go help her with the tea after we put the young masters luggage away."

Finny nodded. "Ok..." He fallowed Ceil to the room. Placing the luggage on the bed.

Meyrin and Bard quickly set the luggage down and left the room along with Finny to go and help Angela make tea.

Angela was preparing the tea when Meyrin, Fiinny and Bard walked in. "Oh...i...i didn't know you where coming...i...i can do this myself thank you." She said.

Meyrin smiled* "We came here to help in any way possible Ms. Angela.", she said smiling.

Angela's hand where shaking slightly. She had to hide the rage she felt towered that man. "Um...thank you..." She smiled.

Meyrin and Bard smiled at her.

Bard said, "We servant we've got to stick together."

"I'm fine really..." Angela hid her shivering hands from sight. "We do have to stick together now don't we? Will you help me finish this up?"

Meyrin smiled. "Of course well help you finish up yes we will."

Angela smiled. "Thank you...um...could you help me put every thing on the trays? That way we can get it out to lord Barrymore and Phantomhive..."

Meyrin smiled and began loading stuff on the trays* "There we are yes indeed."

* * *

Sebastian watched Ceil. "i don't like that man...human's can be cruel...it's disgusting."

"He truly is filthy", Ciel said walking into there room. All the luggage was in place.

Sebastian nodded. "I know we only just arrived here, but i have seen no sign of this demon hound anywhere."

Ciel nodded. "Yes, your right Sebastian." Ciel looked out the window, it was getting dark outside. "Maybe at night is when the beast comes out."

"the hound could possible show up at night." Sebastian sighed. "That means I'll have to go investigate wont I?"

Ciel smiled. "Yes you will. Sebastian this is an order find out who is behind this 'demon hound' myth."

Sebastian nodded. "Yes, my lord. I will depart after the tea is served."

Pluto watched the manor from the bushes. He wasn't allowed inside...he had to attack people...it didn't help that he couldn't see Angela. She could have told him how the queen was. That man...he was hurting Angela.

"I think your tea is ready...my lord." Sebastian smiled at Ceil taking his hand and leading him to the dinning room.

Ciel sat down and sniffed the tea. "What kind of tea is this? This surely isn't Earl Grey."

Sebastian looked at the tea. "hmm...it amperes it might be camomile, it's very bland."

Ciel sipped it. "Blegh, needs a lot more sugar."

Sebastian handed the sugar tray to ceil. "I told you it was bland."

* * *

"So Ms. Angela what's all this talk about a demon hound if you don't mind my asking?", Meyrin asked Angela.

"Oh..." Angela turned to Meyrin. "Um...the villagers have been going on and on about a large white dog. It supposedly attacks people, carring them off. I don't know, maybe it's just lonely. i mean have you seen how people treat the animal's here? it's cruel." It's just another reason that the humans would need to be destroyed.

Finny nodded. "It's horrible sometimes, it make me sad."

Meyrin nodded, "Yeah dogs are mans best friend after all."

Bard looked out the window a saw a shadow. He fell off his chair, "Whoa! what the heck is that?', he said pointing out the window.

Angela stared out the window. What was he doing? "Ah...It's the demon hound." She hopped she sounded scared.

Meyrin screamed. "AH THE DEMON HOUND!"

Bard grabbed his flame thrower and ran for the door.

Angela watched Bard run out the door. "Wait..." She called running after him.

Meyrin quickly followed behind him.

Finny fallowed Meyrin close behind her. "wait for me!"

* * *

Ciel but five cubes of sugar in his tea, stirred it and sipped it. "Much better." Just then Ciel heard Meyrin scream "What's going on?"

Sebastian ran down the stairs. "What's going on!" He yelled.

Ciel quickly followed behind Sebastian.

Sebastian caught up to bard with ease. "What was all that yelling about?" He demanded.

Angela had slowed her pace to wait for ceil. "Please, i wouldn't go after them if i where you...it's dangerous. you could get into trouble."

"Don't worry about it, my butler and my servants will handle this.", Ciel said to Angela as they walked outside.

Meyrin caught up to Bard and saw Sebastian along with Ciel and Ms. Angela all standing outside.

Finny fallowed behind almost running into Angela. "I'm sorry..." He blushed lightly. "What are we all looking for?"

"It seems to have gotten away my lord." Sebastian said.

"Damn.", Ciel said clenching his fists.

Bard laughed. "I'll find this demon hound before the nights over.", he said running off into the night.

"Oh Bard wait up!", Meyrin said running after him.

Finny nodded. "Hey guys! Wait up!" He ran after Meyrin and Bard.

Angela watched the three go. "We should...go back..." She looked away from ceil and Sebastian. "If that's ok..."

Ciel looked at Sebastian and smiled.

Meyrin finally caught up to Bard. "Ya know you didn't even ask the young master's permission to go after the demon hound."

Bard stopped. "Oh crap your right. I just acted on an impulse." He scratched his head laughing.

Finny caught up with Meyrin and Bard. "You guys are going to get in trouble. Sebastian said the hound go away.

Sebastian stared at ceil. "What is it young master?"

"Sebastian, let's go talk to Mr. Barrymore.", Ciel said turning to Angela.

Suddenly the three stoogies heard howling, they all hugged each other.

"Of course my lord." Sebastian smiled."we shall question him immediately."

Angela's face fell. "I don't...i don't think he'd like people questioning him...he's a very angry person." She whispered.

Ciel turned to Angela. "Aren't you tired of that man always beating you up? Stand up for yourself! Your a human being not some dog!", Ciel said with passion. "Now then please take us to his room. I'd like to speak with him about this 'demon hound' myth."

Angela stared at Ciel dumbfounded. Even though it was all an act. She was acting weak. "I...I never thought of that...I mean...Never mind I'll take you to him." She turned back to the manor and slowly lead them to lord Barrymore room, she thought for moment of Victoria and how she must be feeling.

Pluto smiled. Scaring these three was funny. He let out another loud howl and some growling to boot.

Ciel followed Angela to Lord Barrymore's room, but when she opened the door on one was there. "What the?", Ciel said in shock.

Victoria nodded. "Yes it's the purest blue in the world." Her eyes sparkled along with the ocean.

.The three held each other closer.

"IT'S THE DEMON HOUND! OH MY WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?", Meyrin shouted holding her face.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU ASKING ME FOR?", Bard shouted back.

Angela looked concerned. Where was he? "I...he...i don't know where he is."

Sebastian sighed. "Well this is a problem...is it not my lord?"

Pluto smiled wickedly. He stopped his howling to see an old man...what was he doing? He watched him release a dog covered in something shiny...paint? Hmm mm...

Finny clung to Bard point at a ghostly hound. "oh my god bard! It's the dog it's over there look look!"

"Sebastian this is an order, find Lord Barrymore and this 'demon hound'.", Ciel said.

Meyrin saw something shiny running into the forest. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes my lord!" He turned and ran out of the room to find this hound as well as lord Barrymore.

Angela watched the demon run off. "Will he be ok?" She asked Ceil.

"He'll be fine. Shall we follow? It will take us a while to catch up to them.", Ciel asked Angela.

Angela watched ceil for a moment. "If that is what you wish Ciel, we shall fallow them..."

"Then lead the way Angela.", Ciel said following behind her.

"Ok..." She turned and walked into the forest. He was too trusting, she could kill him. take the demon's food. It would be to easy. She chuckled to herself lightly.

Ciel followed Angela in silence.

Meyrin saw the dog come into sight. "It's just a dog covered in shiny paint yes it is."

Sebastian had caught Lord Barrymore and was headed back to ceil.

"Unhand me you doberman!" The mad man was screaming. "I've done nothing wrong!"

"Hmm...it looks like we need to turn you in." Sebastian smirked.

He noticed Meyrin, Bard and Finny. "What are you all blubbering about? Get back to the manor!" He said and glared at them.

Finny nodded. "Oh...you caught him!"

Angela stopped. "I think i hear his screaming...it looks like he got caught."

"Oh my it looks like Lord Barrymore was the one behind it after all yes indeed he was.", Meyrin said adjusting her glasses.

Ciel heard the yelling and started running in that direction. "Come on Angela!", he said.

Angela nodded running after ceil. Soon that man would be locked up. She smirked.

Sebastian smiled dropping Lord Barrymore on the ground. "Now don't move...ok." He smiled.

Ciel and Angela caught up to Sebastian and the others*

"Sebastian!", Ciel cried running towards them.

"Oh look it's the young master yes it is.", Meyrin said pointing,

A loud howl echoed through the air.

Sebastian's smile dropped. "I caught him...I thought he was the one in charge?" He left a swift kick in the mans side. "Looks like we where wrong young master."

Angela stared at lord Barrymore. She smirked lightly. "I know that the lord has a cell in his manor that we can lock him up in? Should we put him there?"

Ciel nodded at Angela's idea.

"Yes, let us keep him locked up while we investigate.", Ciel said looking at Sebastian.

Pluto watched them drag the old man to the manor. soon we would attack him. but he had to wait.

Sebastian smiled picking up the man and dragging him back to the manor.

Ciel, Bard, Meyrin, Finny all followed Angela back to the manor where they saw Sebastian lock him in the cell.

Ciel whispered to Sebastian, "For now we play the waiting game. Until this so called 'true demon hound' shows up."

"Of course my lord," Sebastian smiled. "Now then shall we get you ready to sleep?"

Angela smiled walking down to the holding cell. "My my...look at what's happened to you.." She smirked darkly at lord Barrymore. "Oh it's about to get a whole lot worse for you..." She pulled a whip out from behind her back. "Your unclean..you must be punished..."

Ciel yawned. "Sure."

She could hear the crack of the whip bending in with the mans screams. "It's a good thing no one can hear you...You impure filthy beast!" She smirked. "Hmm I should have Pluto finish you off..." She snapped her fingers and the great demon hound broke the wall down. Snapping up Lord Barrymore with him.

Angela smiled quickly hiding the whip. Then screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sebastian was the first to hear her screams, of course he had also heard the whipping earlier...what had happened?

"Let's go Sebastian!", Ciel said running out the door.

Meyrin and Bard heard Angela scream too and quickly ran to the cell.

Sebastian ran after Ceil. This could be interesting.

Finny ran as well when he heard Angela's screaming.

Meyrin, Bard and Finny got there first. Blood was everywhere.

"Oh my word!", Meyrin said in horror.

"Bloody hell...", bard said softly.

Ciel and Sebastian then entered and saw the bloody scene. "What happened here?", Ciel demanded.

Angela stared at them all. "I...i don't know...He got...there was a big dog...and and...ah..so much blood..." She felt herself faint.

Finny ran over and caught Angela. "she fainted..."

Pluto ran through the town and dropped the old man's corpse into a place where they killed criminal. He hopped Angela was ok.

Ciel watched as Finny caught Angela. "Listen up everyone I have a plan. Meyrin, Bard, Finny go out and find the demon hound. We'll be shortly behind you.", Ciel said.

Meyrin, and Bard nodded* "Yes young master!" The two said getting prepared to find the demon hound.

Ciel turned to Sebastian, "Sebastian this is an order, tame the demon hound by any means necessary. A dog is a dog no matter what. He must love treats.", Ciel said to Sebastian smiling.

Finny carefully placed Angela down before running after Meyrin and Bard.

Pluto could smell them. More people where coming. He growled.

Sebastian's eyes darkened. "Yes my lord," He smiled before running after the three.

Ciel slowly followed behind them all.

Meyrin and Bard arrived first then saw a trail of blood.

"Oh my that's a trail of blood yes it is.", Meyrin said pointing out.

"You guys..." Finny said pointing in the distance. "I think i see it..."

Pluto growled at the people. Who where they? Where was Angela? He growled and prepared to spring at them.

Sebastian ran after them. He could hear the growling up ahead.

Angela awoke in the broken room. Wait...they where going after Pluto. "Ah..." She sprung up and ran after the group.

The three held there ground as they came into view of the demon hound. He was really big and tall with red glowing eyes.

"T-that's a-a d-d-emon h-ho-ound?", Meyrin said her teeth chattering.

Ciel came running behind Sebastian, he could see a rather large figure coming up.

Pluto ran at the group fanged mouth open ready to attack. This would be fun.

"Stay here young master." Sebastian held his hand out to stop him. "I will take care of this." He smiled running at the large white dog.

Angela ran trying to catch up to them. He couldn't hurt Pluto could he. That damn Demon would never hurt one of his own kind.

Ciel stayed where Sebastian told him too. 'I wonder what he's got planned this time.', Ciel wondered to himself.

The three prepared for the attack.

"H-here he comes yes he does.", Meyrin said.

"Aye.", Bard said putting up his fists

Sebastian ran past the trio and straight up to the demon hound and flipped him on his back with eas.

"See it's all about training correctly." Sebastian smiled and threw the beast into the air. "You scold it..." He caught the dog. "The reward it." He held a treat out for the dog. "It's simple really."

Pluto felt dizzy after all that. He wobbled around for a moment before turning back into his human form. He felt like he was going to be sick.

Finny watched the spectacle. "Its a human!" He pointed at Pluto yelling.

Angela had caught up with the group. "Please dont hurt him!"

Meyrin got a nosebleed and turned around. "Oh my he's naked yes he is."

Bard just scratched his head. "I'm so dang confused now."

"He really is good with dogs.", Ciel said to himself as Angela came running over to the demon hound.

Pluto smiled running over to Angela. He wrapped his arms around her. that's was horrible...could they go home now? please...

Angela smiled lightly petting Pluto on the head. "Please he meant no harm." I'm sorry Pluto. "I tried to train him...Really I did...Ceil could you maybe take him?"

Sebastian glared at Ciel. "I'm not good with dogs...i hate them...and i don't think we can take him."

"Why not? A dog around the house will be interesting. Wont it Sebastian?", Ciel smiled at him. *He thought to himself, 'So he doesn't like dogs huh? This will be fun.'

All the servants looked at Ciel in shock.

"Excuse me..." Sebastian stared at Ceil. "We are taking this...beast..." He pointed to Pluto. "into your house?"

Pluto whimpered. He didn't want to go.

Angela sighed. "He really is trained well...he's kind and friendly."

"Are you questioning me Sebastian?", Ciel said glaring at him.

"of course not my lord..." Sebastian sighed. "I do find it odd...that a human.." He glared at Angela. "Was able to train that thing."

Angela stared at Sebastian. "Is that a bad thing...?"

Sebastian shook his head. "...It's odd...Fine he can come with us."

Pluto whimpered again. He wanted to go back to the queen not with these people.

Ciel smiled. "All right then, Meyrin, Finny, Bard let's staring backing for the journey home."

Sebastian glared at Pluto. Good god, Ceil was doing this just to piss him off.

"Pluto please be a good boy ok? I promises to come visit." Angela said smiling lightly.

"Actually you should refrain form coming over." Sebastian said. "It would interfere with our training him."

Ciel climbed aboard the carriage wagon.

Bard, Finny and Meyrin all came out of the manor with all of the luggage in hand and stuck it in the carriage.

"PUT SOME BLOODY CLOTHES ON!", Bard shouted.

Meyrin blushed, looked away and got a bloody nose again as she climbed into the carriage*

Finny smiled at Angela. "It was nice meeting you..." He bored the carriage as well.

Pluto jumped in after him reluctantly. He sighed sitting next to Meyrin. He yawned lightly putting his head on her shoulder.

Sebastian sighed. Everyone was a bored. "Finally..."He cracked the horses rains and lead the horses on the long journey home.

Angela sighed watching the carriage leave. "We can go back now Ash..."She sighed.

Angela sighed making sure the carriage was gone. She ran into the empty house with lightning speed grabbing her belonging she came with. She stepped out side and unruffled her wings. She stared at her arms there was still a few bruises from that animal. She sighed taking off into the sky. She wanted to go home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Some Fluff between Ash and Vicotira...soon...**

* * *

Angela's wings hurt but she had to keep going. She could feel something wrong. The queen, she head to get to to her. Her feet gracefully landed in the queens garden. She didn't snap her wings back as she quickly made her way into the palace, and up the stairs. She ran into the queens room.

"My lady!" She called out to her.

Victoria was tossing and turning, like she was trying to escape someone's grasp. "NO! LET ME GO!", she screamed in her sleep. "Let me go demon!"

Angela grasped the queens wrist. "Please wake up my lady..." Angela begged.

* * *

The demon smiled at her his grip tightening. "Now now my fair lady, this dream will die soon, a pure world bathed in the blood of thousands. At what cost are you willing to take to make your perfect world? " He smiled pointing to a pile of corpses around them.

Victoria looked over and saw thousands of corpses piled up all around them. "T-this w-world is unclean!", she said trying to be brave. "It has to be purified! A demon like wouldn't understand.", Victoria said to Sebastian.

"Oh my dear you have no idea..." He chuckled lightly. "How can you say this world is impure..." He questioned running a clawed hand across her dress reviling dark rotting skin. "When you yourself are hiding your impurities?" He cackled.

Victoria closed her eyes in horror. 'SOMEONE HELP ME!', she shouted in her dream.

* * *

Angela stared at the queen. She was having a nightmare. A bad one by the sounds of it and Angela was powerless to wake her up.

Tears streamed down Victoria's face, suddenly she woke up sitting upright. She felt a warm hand on her wrist, Victoria looked up and saw Angela sitting there on her bed next to her.

"A-Angela?", she said her voice almost gone from screaming so hard. "A-are you really here? A-am I s-still dreaming?"

Angela looked at Victoria with worry in her eyes. "Your not dreaming...I'm here for you..." She smiled pulling her hands away from the queens wrists. "Did I hurt you?"

Victoria shook her head. "No you didn't hurt me." Victoria tried to wipe some tears away, "Welcome back.", she said smiling but trembling like crazy from the nightmare she had.

Angela smiled lightly. "It's good to be back..." Her smile fell she slowly reached over and enveloped the queen into a hug. "It was so horrible there..." She whispered

Victoria felt so safe in Angela's arms. She gently wrapped her arms around Angela. "Are you okay Ms. Angela?", she asked her calming down a little.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She said grimly. "What where you screaming about? Is everything alright?"

Victoria held Angela tighter. "Oh Angela I was dreaming of that butler. H-he said I w-was impure. I...", Victoria's tears were starting again.

"Shhh...it's ok..." Angela whispered lightly. She slowly lifted up her hand and wiped the girls tears away. "Your are pure, and clean, just like the snow..."

Victoria smiled. "Ms. Angela... thank you.", she paused for a moment. "Um, I'm too scared right now to sleep."

"Well then i can stay with you until you feel better..." Angela smiled lightly. She pulled her arms close to her her. She didn't realize they hurt so much until the adrenaline had run off.

Victoria felt so safe and warm. Being hugged by an angel of light was truly soothing. J

Angela sighed she had to tell Victoria about Pluto. "Pluto...um Pluto possibly wont be returning to the house...he's staying at the Phantomhive house."

Victoria looked up at Angela confused. "Why not? Oh wait is this part of the plan?", she asked Angela.

Angela smiled. "Yes it is, he will be keeping that demon busy..." She said. "My lady..." She thought for a moment, then slowly pulled her sleeve up. "How long dose it take for bruises to go away..." She showed the queen her arm. She wanted them gone. They where stains on her body, it made her sick

Victoria gently took her hands into her own. "Oh Angela that unclean man did hurt you! I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. Let's see here normal bruises like these will go away in about a week. But I have makeup to cover it up if you'd like to cover them up.", Victoria said softly her voice filled with sadness.

"Hmm...we can take care of that in the morning...i don't think Ash will be happy, that that man touched me. He was awful.." She smiled darkly. "But i took care of him..."

Victoria smiled with Angela. "Okay then. I'm glad you gave him what he deserved for hurting you." Victoria yawned, with all the nightmares she'd been having her sleep was off/ "I'm so happy that your back. Drocell has been done an amazing job of protecting me."

"Really now?" She thought for a moment. "i haven't seen him here." She paused. "would you like to try to sleep?" She asked, she slowly laid down on the opposite edge of the bed. "ill keep the nightmares away."

Victoria nodded and smiled as she laid next to Angela. "Thank you Ms. Angela." Victoria pulled the covers over here. "I'm so... glad that... your back... thank... you...", she said drifting off to sleep.

Angela smiled wrapping her arm around Victoria. She would protect her. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

That night Victoria had a peaceful dream. This time Ash, Angela and Pluto along with herself were truly in a peaceful world. All was as pure as white snow.

The morning light shown through the queens room. Angela awoke to realize she had her arms wrapped around the young queen. "oh..." she smiled lightly quitely pulling away from the girl. Slowly as to not wake her she made her way across the room. She wanted to go and change. Angela carefully made her way to the room she and Ash had claimed as there own.

Victoria continued to sleep peacefully. Everything was white. The grass, the roses, their clothes. All was pure. Victoria walked along a white path to the three of them. As she walked, she left behind all of her anger, sadness, etc. When she reached Angela, Ash, and Pluto she smiled at them. They returned her smiled and hugged her.

Angela changed out of the maids uniform. It was disgusting. She changed into Ash's clothing. "I'm tired...it's your turn of a while." she whispered letting Ash take control.

Ash walked slowly back to the queens room. He sat in a chair by her vanity mirror, and waited for her to wake up.

Victoria slowly awoke from her sleep, she gently sat up and rubbed her eyes, then yawned. She then looked over and saw Ash. "Ash..", she said smiling.

"good morning my lady..." Ash smiled at her. "I hope you slept well..."

"Yes I did.", Victoria said getting out of bed quickly and walking over to Ash. "How are your arms? Do they still hurt?", she asked with concern in her voice.

"hmm...?" he stared down at his arms. "oh I've hardly noticed..."

Victoria gently touched his arms. "I'm so sorry. If only I would have been there I could have done something to prevent it."

"It's not your fault, Angela just didn't stand up for herself." Ash smiled lightly. "she didn't defend her self..."

"But she was just acting the part right? Even if that was the plan I'm glad she told me that he got what he deserved in the end.", Victoria said grabbing her hair brush. She began to brush her hair softly. "So Ash what's the plan from here?"

"yes she was, hmm...at the moment..." he thought. "I have no clue what to do..."

"How about you take a few says to rest and relax. Even Angels need some r&r.", Victoria smiled. "Then we can figure out our next move okay?"

Ash sighed. "If you say so my lady..."

"Ash what's wrong?', Victoria said dropping to her knees. "Please tell me. I can see you upset." Victoria gently set the brush down beside her and gently placed her hand on top of Ash's.

Ash smiled suddenly. "nothing is wrong my lady...Angela is probably just upset...and her emotions are stronger than usual..."

Victoria smiled back at him. "All right then.", she said standing up. "So then what shall we do today? It's your pick."

Ash thought. "Let's go see the flowers." he suggested.

Victoria smiled. "That sounds like a lovely idea.", she said walking over to her closet. She looked through a few dresses but couldn't quite pick one. She turned around to Ash embarrassed, "Um this may sound silly but I can't seem to find a dress I want to wear today."

He stared at her confused. "we could go find another one? You could wear an old one then we could go into town to find some new colors..."

"Oh no it's okay. It's a little cloudy today so we should spend as much time in the garden as we can. Let's see now, um... ah this one.", Victoria said pulling out a small white dress. "I'll change quickly.", she smiled.

Ash nodded stepping out of the room.

Victoria quickly changed into the little dress, she gently slipped on her veil and shoes then opened the door. "I'm ready now.", she smiled underneath her veil.

"You look beautiful." Ash said smiling. "Shall we go down to see the roses?" He offered Victoria his arm.

Victoria nodded taking Ash's arm. "Yes let's go to the garden."

The two walked out of her chambers and downstairs, they passed a few maids walking by. She knew they noticed that she was slightly smaller. But Victoria could play that off as losing weight from being sick.

Ash lead the queen out side to the roses. They seemed duller in color today. "There not that vibrant today..." Ash said.

Victoria noticed there color was fading a little. "Oh my they look so sad. The Gardner didn't take care of them very well while you were gone." She walked over to a small water container and began to give them more water.

"It would seem like that...It's a shame. There really pretty when there colorful." Ash sighed lightly. "I really did missed you..."

Victoria dropped the water bucket and slowly turned around to face Ash. "I... I missed you so much Ash.", she said softly.

Ash smiled and slowly hugged Victoria.

Victoria hugged Ash back. Her face turning a shade of red. "I missed you Ash. Please promise me we wont be apart like that for so long. I can only handle a few days at the most, but not weeks.", she said snuggling closer to him.

"Of course, I promise that i wont ever leave that long again." Ash said. He pulled away from the queen and picked up the watering can. "We should take care of these roses..."

Victoria smiled. "Yes let's take care of them guys.", she said helping Ash water the roses.

Ash smiled, pouring water on the roses. He began scanning the roses. He noticed the white roses. They didn't look so well. There where some black roses entangled in the white.

Victoria was watering a few feet away when she looked up and saw the look on Ash's face. Then she looked down and saw a single black rose in the middle of all the white ones.

"A black rose?", she said to herself.

Suddenly a small breeze picked up. 'Victoria...', the voice came back. Victoria froze in fear. "No not again.", she whispered.

"Whats wrong?" Ash demanded, he quickly made his way over to her.

Victoria began to tremble.

'Victoria... come join us.', the voice whispered to her.

She wrapped her arms around herself. "T-the v-voice it's back again Ash.", she muttered out. "Why me? It's not real. There no one here but me and Ash.", she kept saying softly

"What voice? What are you talking about?" Ash asked. He grasped Victoria's shoulder. "Please tell me what voice?"

Victoria looked up at him. "Oh Ash... I keep hearing a voice. Every since my late husband died, along with the nightmares." She lowered her head. "Am I going crazy? I'm not pure anymore am I?"

"No...your fine...you...you must just..." Ash sighed lightly. He walked over to the white rose bushes and pulled out the black rose from it. He held it out to the queen then it burst into flame. "It must have just frightened you...that's all."

Victoria nodded slowly. "Thank you Ash. I'm sorry I do miss him but I promised you that I would put the past behind me. Forgive me sweet angel.", Victoria said softly.

"I already have, though i don't see what i have to forgive you for. Every one gets scared sometimes." Ash smiled. "It's ok..."

Victorian smiled back. "Yeah I guess your right Ash."

"If you do hear more voices like that, please tell me. So I can help you." Ash said. "what type of nightmares have you been having? If you don't mind me asking?"

Victoria sighed and took a deep breath. "Well they started right after my late husband died. I was all alone in this palace when I first started to here the voices. Offering me a contract. To give me anything I desire as long as I was willing to give up my soul.", she paused. "I know now that they were voices of demons. They want my soul because it is pure. At least that what I believe."

"Your soul is pure, clean like snow..." Ash said. "What else happened?"

"Well after you came and purified my body I've been hearing only one voice it's...", Victorian hesitated. "It's that demon's voice."

"That demon's...voice...Sebastian?" Ash asked. "Why his voice i wonder...but that's all. You haven't seen him, in person?"

Victoria got quiet. "Well, I have seen him in person. Last week there was a ball and Drocell took me there in disguise. Ciel was there dressed like a girl and Sebastian was there with him. He looked over at me and gave me the most chilling look.", she shivered.

Ash was quite for a moment. "hmm..." Why would he be torturing her. He wasn't aware demons could do that. "Besides that are you ok?"

Victoria nodded. "Yes I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about me Ash."

Suddenly thunder roared above there head making Victoria jump and hug Ash.

Ash smiled. "It's ok..." He held Victoria to him. She was warm. He picked the young girl up. "Shall i bring you back inside? I have a good idea..."

Victoria blushed more as Ash picked her up. "In idea?", she asked her face red fro blushing.

"Of course..." He smiled as another roar of thunder filled the air. "Lets get inside first..." He carried her into the palace and walked to the small dining room where the piano sat. He sat her down on the piano bench. "We play music, to drown out the roars of thunder."

"You play piano Ash?", Victoria asked as he gently set her down next to him. "I didn't know. Your full of surprises."

"How could i be a servant to the queen if i didn't know how to do something so simple?" He smiled as he began to play.

Victoria sat there amazed at Ash's piano skills. His hand played across the keyboard like dancing butterflies. So light and beautiful. She sat there in silence as she watched and listened to Ash play such lovely music.

Ash smiled as his fingers played the music. "Would you like me to play something else. To drown out the rain storm? I could play something louder?"

She smiled. "Please play again Ash. I love to hear you play."

He placed his hands back onto the piano. "This one is my favorite..." He smiled lightly.

Victoria smiled and got lost in the song. She forgot all about the storm outside. "Oh Ash you play so lovely."

"I really like this song...That's all." He said as he continued to play.

Victorian smiled as all of her fears vanished away with the flow of the music.

Ash paused. "Do you play?"

Victoria smiled. "It's been so long since I played I'm not sure if I even remember how to play."

"You never know until you try right?" He smiled taking her hands and placing them on the piano.

She looked up at him unsure and a little nervous at first. Then she began to play.

Ash closed his eyes and listened to the music. It was pretty, relaxing calm.

Victoria only missed a few keys but she still kept playing until she finished the song. "I did it!", she smiled. "A few mistakes though."

"That was beautiful Victoria." He smiled at her.

Victoria smiled softly. "Thank you Ash, but you play more beautifully." Victoria looked outside, it was only raining now. The thunder and lightning had stopped "Oh look, it's just raining now Ash."

"See i told you it would work." He said smiling.

Victoria smiled and gave Ash a hug. "Thank you Ash. What shall we do now?"

"Hmm..." Ash smiled. "This might be childish...but..." He stood up and taped the young queen on the head. "Your it." He smiled spinning away from the girl.

"Ah! Hey!", Victoria said smiling as she chased after Ash around the piano. "Get back here!"

He smiled quickly making his way away from her grasp. "You'll have to be faster then that..." He teased.

Victoria smiled and took off her shoes, she always could run faster without her shoes. She quickly reached her hand out to tag Ash, she missed the first time but the tagged him the second time. "Tag! Your it now!", she giggled running around the small table.

He spun around on his heels and ran after her. "Hey." He was catching up.

Victoria twirled around the table and back towards the piano. "I'm over here now Ash!", she called to him waving her hands.

Ash turned and ran after her. "Your faster then i thought."

Victoria giggled as she dodged Ash again around the piano. "Missed me again!"

"Hmm..." He thought for a moment then smiled. He spun around in the opposite direction trying to catch her.

Victoria didn't see him coming and she ran into him softly. "Oh!", she said looking up Ash.

"Gotcha'" He smiled tapping her on the head.

"Aw man!", she said giggling. "Looks like I'm it again."

He smiled as he slowly walked away..."Can you catch me this time?"

She smiled, "I bet you I can." She started to chase after Ash again.

He smirked then unruffled his wings. He jumped up out of reach from the queen. "You cant get me up here!" He smiled.

"That's not fair Ash!", she said looking up at him with her hands on her hips. "You know I can't fly you cheater."

Ash shrugged. "Well then I'll have to help you with that." He smirked and scooped Victoria up.

"Ah! Ash!", Victoria said holding onto Ash tightly.

"What, you caught me did you not?" Ash said.

Victoria smiled and laughed. "Your right. I did catch you." She gently tagged him on the forehead. "Now your it again."

"If you look at it though i already have you..."He smirked lightly. "So i should put you down and give you head start"

"That's only fair now isn't it?", she smiled at Ash.

"Maybe..." He smiled lowing her to the ground. His wings ruffling and disappearing. "Now then where were we?"

Victoria turned around and smiled, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that the sun had already set outside. "Oh my it seems the sun has already set."

Ash nodded. "We should have you go to bed my dear," Ash smiled.

Victoria yawn, when did she become so tired she thought to herself.

"Oh my excuse me. I didn't realize how tired I was.", Victoria said putting her shoes back on. "Those nightmares are really messing with my sleep."

"Well I'll lead you to bed." Ash smiled taking Victoria's arm and leading her to her bedroom.

Victoria followed Ash to her bedroom. As soon as they reached it she gently grabbed her pj's from her chair next to the dresser. After she put her pj's on she climbed into bed. "Ash, thank you for a wonderful day.", she said smiling.

"It is no problem my lady." Ash sat in a chair by her bed. "I shall wait here, encase you have more nightmares, that way i can wake you up."

Victoria smiled and gently fell off to sleep. "Thank... you... Ash..."

Ash had nodded off in his chair while he was watching the queen sleep. Sleeping was good, relaxing. He dremnt of he was talking with Angela.

* * *

"Getting to attached to her...arent you?" She said cleary anoyed.

Ash had stared at her. "I have to do i not, it's my job to protect her."

"No it's our job to clense this world, not fall for someone that will eventualy die..." Angeal spat.

"I...I'm...Ah..." Ash turned away from her. In his dream he could see Victoria she was calling out for him.

Angela smiled wrapping her arms around Ash. Preventing him from getting to her. "You are weak..." She whispered in his ear. She pointed at Victoria "Could you let her die?" She asked.

Ash watched as Victoria fell to the ground. Was she dead...

* * *

"NO!" Ash yelled as he jolted awake from the chair. Worry clearly playing across his face. Damn Angela.

* * *

**And we'll end the chapter right here...haha**


	12. Chapter 12

**Why do i enjoy messing with Vicotira...to to much i enjoy it...**

* * *

Victoria was dreaming of a field of white roses, it's was snowing on them. She stood in the middle smelling them, when she turned around she saw Ash standing there with Pluto and Angela.

'Ash, Angela, Pluto...', she said running towards them.

Victoria ran and hugged the three. They all smiled and laughed. Everything was perfect. Victoria smiled in her sleep, "Snow...", she whispered.

Ash smiled watching her. A few days had passed scene he'd returned to the queen's palace. He had stationed himself to watch over the queen at night. So she wouldn't have anymore night mares. So far so good. Sleeping in the chair was not one of his best idea's though.

Ash smiled. She was dreaming about snow. That was good, why did he have a nightmare? Why did Angela hate the queen? She was their key to purifing the world...

Victoria slowly fluttered her eyes open, and smiled at Ash. "Good morning."

"Good morning my lady...i hope you slept well?" Ash asked.

Victoria nodded as she stretched. "Mmm yes I did. No nightmares.", she said softly.

"That's good to know..."Ash smiled at her. "What would you like to do today?"

Victoria slipped out of the covers and thought to herself. "Hm. we could go to the beach, or visit the bridge and see how it's coming along. What do you think Ash?", she said setting her feet down on the ground.

"They both sound like fun..." Ash replied "I'll leave so you can get ready..." He stood up to leave.

"Wait a moment Ash.", Victoria ran to him. She gently moved his stray hairs out of his face.

"There you go. You look tired, did you sleep okay last night?"

Ash looked away for a moment, then he nodded. "I'm fine, sleeping in a chair was not one of my smarter idea's."

"Well then next time I shall see that you don't sleep in a chair.", Victoria giggled. "I'll be just a few moments.", she said turning and walking over to her closet. She pulled out a small white dress with lots of flowers on it. 'This one."

Ash smiled. "I love that one on you. I will let you change" He turned and waited outside the door.

Victoria changed with ease. She quickly brushed her hair, then slipped on her shoes and veil. Then made her way for the door, she gently opened it and closed it behind her. "I'm ready now."

"Wow, that was fast." He smiled. He held his arm out to Victoria. "Shall we go?"

She smiled taking Ash's arm. "Yes, let's go."

"So where are we going first?" he asked smiling.

"Let's go stop at the beach.", Victoria smiled back at Ash.

"That sounds like fun...Let's get going then." He walked her down the staird to the carrige.

The two of them got into the carriage and took off for the port. They had the best spot to go to the beach. Victoria smiled as they moved down the city streets.

Ash took Victoria's hand and they walked over to the beach.

Victoria blushed as they walked hand in hand. The wind felt nice, it wasn't too cold. "Hey Ash let's get our feet wet.", she said taking her shoes off and running towards the waves.

"Hey," He called after her quickly puling his shoes off. He ran after her. "So are we resuming are game of tag then?" He called after her.

She giggled as the water touched her toes. "Yes and you're it!"

Ash smiled chasing after her then stopping when his feet hit water. "cold!"

Victoria giggled as she felt the sand squish between her toes. "It's not so cold once you get used to it."

Ash nodded. "I know but it's like walking into ice, it's cold."

"Just let your feet stay in it for a while. It will feel warmer soon.", Victoria said a few feet away.

"Oh...ok..." He slowly started to walk around in the water."It's not that bad..."

Victoria smiled. "Told you. Oh and your still it Ash." Somehow Victoria managed not to trip as she ran through the water. She giggled as the waves gently touched her feet.

Ash ran after her. He wasn't very good at running in the water though. He stopped when the water splashed him in the face.

Victoria stopped and started laughing. "Oh my! Are you all right Ash?", she said laughing.

"It...it's cold." Ash said. He shook his head trying to get the water off.

Victoria walked over to Ash and brought out a small cloth and helped dry Ash off. "There is that better?", she asked him softly.

"Yes...i am." He smiled and tapped Victoria's head. "Your it." He turned around and ran away from her.

"Ah! Hey no fair Ash!", she said chasing after him.

"How did you not know that was going to happen!" He asked keeping out of her grasp.

"Because I thought you were going to play fair this time!", she said slowly trying to catch up.

"Fine..." He slowed down and turned around. "Ok catch me."

Victoria smiled, he wasn't going to get off so light this time. She jumped into Ash's arms tagging him. "Tag! Your it."

"Ah..." Ash lost his footing when he tried to catch Victoria. He fell in the water pulling the young queen down with him.

Victoria started to giggled. "Oops, looks like I overdid it a bit. Sorry Ash.", she smiled.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked slowly getting up. "I'm sorry for getting you wet..." He helped Victoria up.

She only smiled "It's fine, I'm the one who should say sorry for tackling you."

"It's ok. I should have been ready to catch you." Ash smiled.

Victoria smiled. "We'd better get some towel and dry off or else well both catch colds."

"Yes it would appear so, I really am sorry..." Ash smiled lightly.

"Don't blame yourself Ash.", Victoria said smiling. She grabbed some towels and gently handed one to Ash. "Here you go."

"Thank you..." He chuckled lightly. "That was fun. Cold, but fun."

"I'm glad you had fun.", Victoria said drying her hair off. "So what shall we do now? It's your pick Ash."

"Hmmm..." He thought. "We've been shopping, to the beach, how about we check on the bridge?" He asked.

Victoria smiled. "All right then. The bridge it is then." The two walked back to the carriage and headed for the bridge which was still under construction. They would only be able to go so far for safety reasons.

"It's unusual looking. It's not finished of course but it looks good. It will be a symbol of your new world." Ash smiled at her.

Victoria nodded. "Yes a pure world." The carriage pulled up a ways from the bridge and stopped. "This is as far as we can go. I will look so lovely once it's finished."

"Yes it will..." He smiled. "It will be your sign in the new world."

"Our world Ash.", she smiled at him.

"...If that is what you wish my lady." Ash smiled at her. "Later on, when there are less people out..." Ash began. "We could see the bridge from the air if you'd like."

Victoria turned to Ash. "Could we really Ash?", her blue eyes sparkled with joy under her veil.

"If you'd like...put there are still a lot of people out right now, we'd have to wait, at least until they are gone." He said. "you know i love when you get excited like this...it's adorable."

Victoria blushed. "Ash..", she said hiding her face from him. "Your embarrassing me."

"Why?" Ash asked. "Your very pretty...i..." He lightly touched Victoria's veil. "I just wish you didn't have to cover it up..."

Victoria blushed. "I won't have to cover up my face once the new world is made."

"Yes...but i feel that it wont happen soon..." Ash thought for a moment. "Especially with that demon...have you ever considered framing ceil for some sort of crime?"

"I never thought about that. Now there's a brilliant idea Ash. But we should plan that carefully. Perhaps we should go back to the castle and discuss this in more private quarters.", Victoria said motioning the carriage driver to take them back to the castle.

Ash smiled. "I do have an idea to keep Ciel busy, Drocell has...found it entertaining to turn children into dolls, i don't know why he's been doing it. We could have Ciel dispose of him for us." Ash said smiling darkly. "Drocell is corrupting there souls."

Victoria smiled. "Will he be all right on his own?"

"Drocell will probably be...indisposed...As for Ciel he has his butler dose he not?" Ash asked. He shrugged. "And he also has Pluto..."

Victoria got silent for a moment, Drocell would be sacrificed for the sake of a new world. she couldn't think of his death to be in vain. They would see each other again in the new world. "All right then. I shall write Ciel a note saying about the strange vanishings of little girls. That will keep him busy for at least a few days, but the other days. Oh wait Ash didn't you tell me about the cult way out of town. The ones whom you were purifying, that could be another great distraction."

"Angela was doing that." Ash chuckled lightly. "She likes the attention...but yes that would make for a wonderful distraction...Angela aperantly has been working on something for Ceil anyway."

"Good, well keep him busy.", she gently held her hands together. "I'm a little nervous."

"It will be fine." Ash smiled at her. "You don't need to be nervous, leave it all to us."

Victoria smiled/ "All right then." The carriage then arrived back at the castle. The two got out and headed upstairs to discuss the plans more in private.

Ash sighed. "We need to find a way to get Ceil to go after Drocell, we could have him kidnap some one close to him."

Victoria thought for a while. "What about his fiancee? Elizabeth?"

Ash nodded. "That could work...the could work very very well actually."

"All right then, let me just write a letter out to my watchdog and then I shall send it off immediately.", Victoria said grabbing some pen and paper.

"I can drop the letter off for you...then i can go tell Drocell..." Ash smirked.

Victoria finished the letter and sealed it up in an envelope. "All right then, here you are.", she said smiling.

Ash took the letter from her. "I shall return later my lady..." He smiled lightly before turning and walking out of the room.

Victoria smiled as Ash left the room. She suddenly felt a small wave of loneliness. She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head.

* * *

Ash made quick work of delivering the letter to The Phantomhive manor. Of course Sebastian was there to take the letter.

Ash then made his way to Drocell's doll shop.

Drocell was in the back of his shop when Ash had come in.

"Oh...you came back?' He asked.

Ash smiled lightly. "I want you to make a doll."

"Out of what?" Drocell asked.

"Not what...who." He handed Drocell a photo. "This is Elizabeth. Ceil Phantomhives fiance."

"She will make a pretty doll." Drocell said looking down at the picture. "Ok...I'll do it."

"Thank you..."Ash smiled.

"Master?" Drocell called out to Ash. "What shall i make the doll out of?"

"Hmmmm..." Ash thought for a moment. "Build it out of wood and clay." He sang,

Drocell nodded. "Of course, As you wish." Drocell bowed. "Thank you for coming."

Ash left Drocell's shop. "It's a shame it's going out of business soon...oh well."

Ash slowly made his way back to the palace.

'You know that church listens to my every word...when i'm there...' Angela's thought's filled Ash's head. 'All i had to do was take a doomsday book...ah it was to easy...'

Ash sighed. The woman did like to brag. Too much so. 'And what are you doing then?'

Angela sighed lightly. 'That's for me to know and you to maybe find out...it's a present for Ceill'

* * *

Victoria decided to take a walk in the rose garden. She adjusted her white veil and left the room and made her way down the stairs and outside to the rose garden.

"So lovely, that storm really did the trick there already looking so much better.", Victoria said to herself softly as she passed the white roses.

Victoria walked over to the fountain and looked inside of it, the water was so clear and pure. Suddenly the water turned pitch black. Victoria took a step back.

"What the?", she said in shock. .The water suddenly showed a reflection but it wasn't Victoria's. It was Sebastian's.

Sebastian's reflection smiled at her and then disappeared. Victoria tried to ignore it, but she kept shaking. So she went and sat down on the grass. "It's not real Victoria. Your just imaging things."

Victoria stood up and began to walk to the small gazebo. As she was walking she could see a young man dressed in a suit. He didn't look familiar though. She quickly hide herself behind a tree.

"Grell go and do your job. Don't make me have to tell you again.", the young man with glasses said firmly. Another young man with orangery yellow hair was standing beside him. They looked mad at the third man with long red hair.

Grell sighed. "But I hate the lower jobs, they drive me nuts! I'd much rather be after Sebastian! Oh, he's so...Dreamy." Grell paused. "Who am i going after again?"

Will sighed. "Grell since you violated many codes you have to work your way back up. Now get going or you'll be demoted further."

Ronald just laughed. "Oh he's serious."

Victoria was wondering what in the world they were talking about.

"But i don't want to go after this soul! It's not even real!" Grell whined. "It's just some...I dunno! But i don't see why i have to go after it!"

Will glared at Grell

Ronald took a step back. "Oh boy..."

Victoria felt the young man's anger from were she was hiding.

"Oh Will don't hurt me!" Grell yelled. "I'll go...I'm going!" He turned on his heels and ran off.

Ronald laughed. "You sure showed him Will! So tell me what are we doing today?", he asked very excited.

Will pushed his glasses up and took out a small notebook. "Case No. 04567 : Johnathon Edwards II. His death will be today from trying to attack a royal guard jsut outside of the rose garden gates."

Victoria looked over behind the two men and saw a man jumping the fence. He began to run towards them. Just then a royal guard caught sight of him and tackled him. The two struggled until the royal guard had no choice but to kill him with his sword. The royal guard then ran to get back up.

"Ah just like you said Will!", Ronald said walking over and pulling out his lawnmower death scythe. "Time to reap a soul", he said swinging it.

Victoria had to cover her mouth from letting out a gasp of shock.

Ronald smiled and walked over to Will. "All done."

Will sighed. "You know that weapon of your is a little too loud for my taste but no matter. Now were onto the next case.", he said as they jumped into the air and left the garden.

Victoria came out of her hiding spot. "Who were those two?", she asked herself.

Ash watched the two men from afar. Why where they in the queen's garden? "My lady!" He called out running into the garden area.

Victoria ran towards Ash. "Ash!", she called out to him.

"Are you ok what where those, those men doing here?" He demanded.

"I overheard them talking, they were saying something about there weapons being too loud and reaping souls.", she said a little shaking up. She felt something against her foot. Victoria looked down and picked up the small little book that Will was holding. "This is..."

"Records..." Ash stared at the book. "It's a list on who is going to die, when and how..." He opened the book and flipped through the names. He could almost make out Victoria's name. When would she die?

Just then Will's clamp came out of the trees and he snatched the book from Ash's hands.

"That's not something an Angel like you needs to know about.", Will said plainly.

Ronald popped his head out the trees. "Hi!", he smiled.

"Really now?" Ash smiled at him. "Why would you keep secrets from some one who works for god?"

"Because that's not your jurisdiction.", Will said firmly.

"Oh my!", Ronald said jumping down from the tree. He bowed to Victoria, "My lady, truly an honor."

Will jumped down from the tree as well, he adjusted his glasses again. "I didn't realize we were in the presence of royalty.", he said giving a quick bow.

Ronald gave a quick wink at Victoria.

Victoria was still hiding behind Ash, she poked her head out a little and giggled at Ronald's actions. He was funny.

"Hmmm..." Ash stared at Will, His head hurt,In that moment Angela had taken over in split second.

"Not my jurisdiction, really now the only reason you have this so called job is so my kind can make better the world. We can ride the world of the filthy and impure,Instead of being tied down by stupid thing such as human life..." She smiled at Will. "Really it's simply you have the boring job, while i get to cleanse this unholy land... When the world burns down how many dose it say will die in your little book on that day?" She smirked.

Will glared at her, his eye twitching. "I have all the information. Even though you are a heavenly being I'm not going to argue with you. Now then Ronald we have work to do.", he said jumping once again in the air and out of sight.

Ronald bowed to Victoria again and smiled. "Nice meeting you Angel and Queen Victoria!", he said jumping up. "Hey Will wait for me!"

Victoria looked up at Angela. "Well that was interesting."

"He's keeping information from me..." Angela sighed. "Oh well..." She turned smiling at the queen.

"My kind and his...have a tendency to not get along...that well..." She sighed lightly alowing Ash control again. Ash shook his head for a moment. "I really wish she'd give me a warning before doing that..."

"She just wanted to make a point to him I guess. Are you all right Ash?", Victoria asked touching his forehead.

"It gives me headache when she dose that without warning...It's like i got hit in the face...I hate it." Ash said quietly.

"Its easier to change if we both know it's going to happen...suddenly like that...it's not the best thing in the world..."

"Here sit down on the grass for a minute.", Victoria said helping Ash sit down.

Ash sighed. "I'm sorry for being so weak..."

"Ash your not weak, your so strong. You saved my life when I almost took it. You've shown me so many wonderful things. Please don't say your weak because you are so strong.", Victoria said sitting next to him, putting her hand atop of his.

"Ok..." Ash nodded. "I just feel like sometimes Angela is the more aggressive one. between the two of us..." He shrugged. "I mean she's always been like that. But it dose get anoying sometimes..."

"Then maybe you two should just have a nice long chat together alone one time. I'm sure once you talk you'll be able to get along better.", she smiled.

He nodded. "Victoria..." He thought for a moment. "What would happen...if our plan was to fail?"

Victoria hesitated for a moment* "It won't fail Ash, you are so strong there's no reason why it shouldn't fail."

"Yes it wouldn't..." Ash sighed, turning away from Victoria.

Victoria's shoulder shot a sharp pain into her. "Ow.", she said holding her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked turning quickly to look at Victoria.

She smiled. "I'm fine." Victoria smiled at him, she stood up. "Now then the sun is about to set.", she said pointing. "We should be getting inside now."

"Yes we should..." He stared at her shoulder. It shouldn't be hurting her. It couldn't...could it.

Victoria offered her hand for Ash to take this time.

Ash took it and lead her into the palace and back to her room.

Ash nodded slowly. "I hope you have sweet dreams tonight."

"Like the new pure world we're going to create."

Ash smiled lightly. "of course my lady. All that is wrong now will become right. Crisp, clean, untouched by mans impurities.

"A world pure as snow.", Victoria said softly.

"Have you ever seen snow before, my lady? I never had..." Ash asked.

"I've seen it a few times when I was little. But every winter since I became Queen I somehow am always away so I never really get to see the snow anymore", she sighed. "Once this new world is built I'll be able to see snow more often."

"we should go see some snow...sometime...and take Pluto with us, he'd be warm..." Ash said smiling.

She smiled. "That sounds like fun."

"it will be perfect, if you got cold in the snow Pluto would turn into his dog self, ten you could curl up around him and be warm." Ash said.

"We could all keep warm with Pluto. You, Angela and me.", Victoria smiled at Ash.

"we could couldn't we?" Ash chuckled at her. "but it late now, you should get some rest." Ash pointed to the chair. "shall I stay here again to keep the nightmares away?"

Victoria nodded. "Please stay with me. Oh and please don't fall asleep in the chair this time.", she smiled climbing into bed.

Ash nodded. "I will try my best my lady...please sleep well..."

Victoria smiles and quickly fell asleep, being around those death god''s had wore her out.

Victoria dreamt she was sitting in her rose garden humming a small tune.

Smoke started to wriggle it's way throughout the garden. Slowly slowly creeping up. It changed twisting into a figure that the queen was all to familiar with. The demon with the red eyes...he smiled at her.

Victoria quickly got up and began running away from Sebastian. She began screaming for help.

"Ash! Angela! Pluto! Help me!"

Sebastian watched he run...for a moment. Then he ran after her. He caught her arms and smiled at her. "You know I have something to tell you..."

Victoria struggled against his hold. "Let me go right now! Let me go!", she said trying to break free the strong firm grasp he had on her arm. "Anything you say is a lie because your a demon!"

He chuckled lightly."No what i say is true I'm not to one you should be running from." his appearance slowly began to change.

"The real person you should be running from..." he changed into her white knight. "is me...my lady." He smiled wickedly pulling his silver blade out.

She stood there in shock. "A-Ash?" In her mind she kept saying, 'No this is a trick. That's not Ash! That's real Sebastian in disguise!'

"Do you not realize how easily I took control of your life?" Ash said smiling.

Angela appeared behind the queen held her wrist tightly together.

"you where easy to manipulate..." Angela purred. "really it was..."

He ran his blade slowly across her chest. "it will kill me to kill you my lady...but don't,worry, I'll be there to join you."

Tears slipped down Victoria's face. "Ash... Angela..."

Victoria wanted to say something, anything but she was speechless and frozen with fear. In that moment she was afraid.

Angela light touched the girls chest. "you reek...of death...impurities..." Angela smiled looking up at ash.

"we do need to rid the world of the unclean." Ash smiled darkly. "it's a shame it has to be you!" Ash plunged his blade into her hart.

Ash changed back into Sebastian. He laughed out. "it's a shame really...your soul would have been amazing..."

Victoria's tears turned bloody, her chest began to stain her white dress. She fell backwards onto a bed, as she stared up at the ceiling she could here the faint song of 'London Bridges'.

Angela appeared next to her caressing her check. "Don't you love it? Your perfect world free of sin..."

"To bad you won't be here to see it..." Angela's smile dropped. "you've corrupted him, all he thinks about is to protect you...I don't understand why?" she laid next to the queen. "I'm not sorry though...that your dead..."

Victoria's life flashed before her eyes as she lay there bleeding to death. She then woke up shaking.

Ash stood up to check on Victoria. "my lady?" he looked at the girl. There was blood on her shoulder. Had she scratched her self while sleeping?

Ash watched Victoria for a moment. "My lady...your bleeding, we should take care of that...I think you scratched yourself in your sleep."

Victoria noticed the blood coming from her shoulder. "Oh my..."

"Dose it hurt?" Ash asked, walking over and gingerly touched her shoulder.

"A little bit.", she said as Ash touched her shoulder.

"We should get that cleaned up, before it gets worse." ash said retrieving a handkerchief from his pocket.

Victoria nodded and gently unbuttoned her shirt, lowering it so Ash could clean it easier. She blushed and looked away.

"Thank you Ash.", she said trying not to think about the dream.

"Its not a problem really..." he carefully dabbed the blood away. "you should be more careful when your sleeping..." he sighed lightly,slowly he looked at her skin, the dead skin looked like it was becoming worse. It had torn so easily..."you should really be more careful."

Victoria blushed as she buttoned up her top. "I'll be more careful from now on Ash I promise.", she said turning around and smiling at him.

"Good to know...you had a nightmare...didn't you?" Ash asked. "was it that demon again?"

"Yes, it was...", she said shaking. "When will these nightmares stop?"

"I don't know, I figure it will end once our new world is created.." Ash said. "I'm sure it will end then he will be gone..."

Victoria nodded. She looked outside, the sun was about to come up. "Looks like we woke up a little too early."

"Or just on time...get your coat on ok?" ash smiled lightly. "I have to keep my promise do I not..."

She smiled, quickly throwing a coat over her pajamas. She gently put it on and smiled at Ash. "I'm ready."

"Good..." Ash picked Victoria up gently. He walked over to the window and unlatched it. "hold on tight." he asked unfurling his wings, he jumped out the window and took to sky.

Victoria held onto Ash tightly as they jumped out of the window flying through the sky. "Oh my.", she said smiling at how lovely and peaceful the city looked during the young hours of the morning.

"I promised...besides it's nicer coming out here now. Hardly anyone is out this eairly..." Ash smiled flying toured the bridge. "see we can get as close as we want now."

"Yes you did promise, it's so nice out right now. Just a gently breeze blowing today.", Victoria said looking out at the bridge ahead.

"It pretty up here, it looks nice." Ash smiled getting closer to the bridge.

Victoria was a little nervous to be on an incomplete bridge, but she trusted Ash with her life. So her nervousness went away with ease.

"Would you like to be the first to walk on the bridge?" Ash asked slowing down.

"I'd like us both to be the first Ash.", she said gently hugging Ash.

He smiled as his feet lightly touched the iron bars. " It's built out of iron and steel...it will be strong."

Victoria's feet gently touched the bars as well. "Yes it is strong, just like you Ash."

Ash chuckled. "hmm..." he smiled. "it would seem so..." he looked at down at the water. It was a long drop down. He held Victoria's hand tighter.

"You wont drop me Ash. I trust you with my life.", Victoria said squeezing his hand gently.

"I know I won't..." Ash smiled and held her close to him. "I would put my life on the line for you..." He smiled spinning Victoria slowly on the bridge.

Victoria smiled as Ash spun her then snuggled closely into his arm's "Oh Ash look.", she said pointing at the sunset coming up just then.

"It looks like a flame, sprouting out of the earth" Ash said. "it's amazing..."

"So pure and bright.", she said softly as the wind blew in her hair dancing with it. "Ash it's so lovely."

"Yes it is...we should get back though..."Ash said quietly.

Victoria sighed in defeat. "Yes we should, we wouldn't want anyone to see us flying in the window now would we?", she giggled.

"oh we don't want that to happen," Ash said dramatically he smiled light picking the girl up. "now then let's get back." he slowly rose off the ground. They flew over the city it was pretty as the morning light began to shine through the city.

* * *

**Ok so i've sorta set up later events...and Ash has never seen snow...well i'll have to fix this! **

**Ah Grell Ronald and Will...They show up a couple of times...haha!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This takes place during winter...awww ...it's so sweet for a while. (Takes place during that ice skaiting event ciel and sebastian where at...)**

* * *

It's a nice day outside..." Ash smiled watching as the carriage moved through the snow filled streets. Vicotira had decided to take a carriage ride to see the ice skating events. "It's to bad it's cold out."

"Yeah the winter months come very quickly and can be very chilly.", Victoria point out to the streets which had some snow on them still.

"Hey snow!" Ash exclaimed smiling. "It's very clean looking."

"Yes so white and pure. The first snow of the Winter.", she said smiling.

"It's the first snow I've ever seen...in a while..." Ash watched the window. "It looks like clouds..."

"You've never seen snow Ash?", Victoria asked turning around to him.

"Well not this close no..." Ash replayed still looking out the window.

Victoria smiled, and motioned the driving to take a small detour to a small park that had a lot of fresh untouched snow on it. Victoria hopped out and smiled at Ash, "Let's take a small detour and play in the snow."

"Play in the snow?" Ash questioned looking at her. "But it's so pretty."

"Don't worry Ash, there will be more snow falling tonight.", she said smiling.

"How do you play in the snow?" Ash asked as the carriage came to a stop.

Victoria grabbed Ash's hand. "I'll show you, come on.", she said pulling him out of the carriage.

"Ok..." Ash smiled as she pulled him out of the carriage. "...it's cold."

Victoria giggled, "Snow is cold."

Victoria gently knelt down and made a snowball. "This is what we call a snowball Ash."

He watched her make the snow ball and slowly got down and picked up a handful of snow. "Like this?" He asked forming and od shaped snow ball.

Victoria giggled. "Yes but a little more rounder. Like this one.", she said holding hers up to him.

"Oh..." He tried again. "This look better?"

"Yes just like that, the perfect snowball. You did it!", she said smiling at Ash. "Now then you throw the snowball at someone."

"What? But it took so long to make?" Ash said confusion playing across his face. "And i'm not throwing it at you."

Victoria giggled. "There are many things you can do with a snowball Ash. You can throw it at someone, or something. Or...", she took a bite out of the snow. "You can eat it."

"Really?" Ash stared at the snow ball for a moment. Then he slowly took a bite out of it. "Blegh...it taste horrible and cold."

"It's cold but it does taste very pure. Water that is pure fro falling from the heavens themselves."

"I...i don't think snow comes from heaven..." Ash thought for a moment. "I mean, there's no snow in heaven why would you assume it came from heaven..."

"My mother always told me it fell from the heavens.", she got quiet. "She said that when the world needs some cleaning, the heavens will make it snow to purify the land. Snow turns into water, and with water comes new life."

"Oh..." Ash got quite. He had hurt her feelings. Great..." I mean...it might come from heaven, I didn't usually see all of my home. So for all i know there's a place around there where they do make snow..." Ash started to mumble.

Victoria walked over and hugged Ash. "It's all right Ash. You didn't hurt my feelings. I know somewhere in Heaven they make snow."

Ash returned the hug. "...what else do you do in snow...i mean besides eating it?" He asked.

Victoria giggled. "Well you can make what we call a 'Snow Angel'." She walked over to an open area and threw her arms out and gently fell backwards in the snow and began to move her arms and legs back and fourth. "Then you get up without trying to mess up the 'snow angel' and look at it.", she said jumping out of her snow angel and showed Ash. "See?", she said pointing.

"Wow...that's really neat." Ash looked at the snow angel. He walked over to the pile of snow and fell backward into it. He copied Victoria's movements and then slowly got up from his spot.

"Hmm...?" He studied his angel. "It looks nothing like me..it doesn't look like an angel? Where are it's wings?" He asked staring at the snow.

"Oh Ash...It's not that kind of angel. You now a snow angel is different. It's just fun to play in the snow...it's not supposed to be a real angel. ", she said giggling.

"Oh...Well i think you make lovely snow angels." Ash smiled at her.

She smiled at Ash. "Thank you."

Ash bent down to pick up more snow. "Ok so i make a snowball like this..." He smiled wrapping it around his hands. "Then I trow it?" He asked tossing it in Victoria's direction.

Victoria dodge it just in time. "Oh game on Ash.", she said quickly making a snowball and throwing it at him hitting him gently on the shoulder.

Ash grabbed more snow as quickly as he could and threw it at Victoria.

Victoria just giggled as the snow fell apart easily missing here.

"Silly Ash you wont be able to hit me like that unless-"

"Unless you make it into a round ball!", a voice from above finished her sentence.

Victoria looked up and saw Ronald Knox smiling from above the tree. "Yo!"

Ash turned looking at the man. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

Ash quickly grabbed more snow trying to pack it into a ball. He would knock that kid out of the tree if he could. He threw the snowball hard at Ronald.

Ronald dodge by jumping out of the tree and landing between Victoria and Ash.

"Whoa now take it easy I'm hanging around because I've gotta job to do today.", he said looking through his little book. "All right let's see here. Ah ha! A young Mr. Ray Royce will die of an ice sickle stabbing around 2pm. So until 2pm I'm just hanging out enjoying the snow like you two are."

Ash paused in grabbing more snow. "That's a dumb way to die...i mean it's dark yeah but...also kinda odd..." He made his way past Ronald to stand next to Victoria. "So then...where apparently having a snowball fight..would you like to...play?" Ash asked Ronald.

Ronald nodded. "Heck yeah! As long as its okay with milady.", he said bowing to Victoria.

Victoria smiled. "Of course it is. But it's two against one then. That's not very fair odds."

"Oi Ronald!" Grell called out from a rooftop. "I was listening in...I don't have to work right now...seeing as will put me on probation, or something boring like that" He sighed sarcasticly before jumping next to Ronald."And i just cant have one of my dear friend get beaten by an Angel!"

Ash stared at Grell. This man was clearly crazy..."Ok fine...but no cheating."

Victoria giggled. "All right then we each get four snowballs to throw, whomever scores the most points wins."

Grell stared at the queen for a moment. "A snowball fight...awww i wish i could have a romantic fight like this with Sebastian!" Grell smiled starting to fantasize.

Ash nodded. "Of course my lady." He got down in the Snow and began to make Snow balls.

Ronald shivered at Grell's thought. "Grell stop thinking of him and focus on the fight! Make snowballs quickly now!", he said making snowballs fast.

Victoria began to make her own as well.

"Oh yes!" Grell smiled showing off his sharp teeth he started to make snow balls as well. "Like this Ronald?" He asked holding up a perfectly round snow ball.

Ash took one of the snowballs from his small pile and threw it with force at Ronald's head.

Ronald fell backwards and hit the soft snow. "Ah! You got me that 1 point for you guys."

Victoria quickly threw one at Grell's face.

Grell screamed and ducked avoiding the snowball. "What are you trying to do ruin my beautiful face!" He wined throwing a snow ball at Ash's face.

Ash shook the snow out of his hair. "Cold...um that's one point for you guys..."

Victoria threw another one at Grell's face and hit him this time. "I got a point!", she said smiling.

Ronald did a jig dance and threw one at Victoria's face.

Victoria dodge it but the snowball took her veil off revealing her face. She quickly covered her face with her hands.

Ash ran up to her picking her veil up in the process. He handed it to her. "Here..."

Grell stopped making snow balls. "Wait a minute..." He walked over to them and snatched the veil from Ash's hands. "How do you look like that?" He asked Victoria.

Victoria's blue eyes trembled in fear. "I um...", she looked at Ash.

Ronald was in shock. "Whoa! The Queen is a hottie!", he said blushing.

Ash smiled at her. "it's ok..." he put him self between Victoria and others. "her majesty has been purified, to be one with the one she loves...is that so bad?" he asked taking the veil from Grell's hands.

Grell's face darkened. "My my...are you not you the trouble maker..."

Victoria put her veil back on quickly.

Ronald scratched his head. "Well this does sucks. By our code we must report this to Will.", he turned to Grell. "But she's so cute. Do we have too?"

Victoria looked up at Ash in fear. 'Where they going to reap her soul? Would Ash have to fight Grim Reapers too?'

Ronald saw the worry that Victoria was expressing. Sighing Ronald said, "All right then, well give you a little break but only because her majesty is so cute. I can't guarantee how much time I can spare you before I have to report to Will though."

Ash glared at the two men. "So when are you telling him? It would be nice to have a warning..."

Grell sighed looking over to the queen. "I'll admit you are cute...Wills going to be so pissed at us for not telling him soon though...I might get demoted again..." he pulled out a pair of red scissors from his pocket. "this sucks too..."

"Ah quit you complaining Grell. It's your fault for getting demoted by hanging out with that demon.", Ronald said chewing Grell out. "Well the most I can buy you is a week tops. No guarantees though."

Victoria slowly peeked her head out. "Um, thank you Ronald and Grell."

"Hmpf...fine we can get them a week if we stall..." Grell thought. "how are we stalling?" he asked Ronald.

Ash sighed lightly. "What will he do? When he hears about...about her?"

"Well keep our mouths shut that's what will do Grell.", Ronald sighed. "Well Will will defiantly check her death record and go from there I guess."

Victoria froze, so they knew when she was going to die. Was it soon? Or was it years from now?

Ronald looked at his watch. "Oh man were going to be late. Let's go Grell.", he said jumping up and out of sight.

"Hey wait up!" Grell called after Ronald jumping after him.

Ash waited for a moment. Her death records...he turned to look at Victoria. "are you ok?"

Victoria didn't answer, for some reason the way Ronald said it. She felt in her heart that she was going to die sooner rather than later.

"My lady...?" Ash said quietly. He carefully touched her shoulder.

Victoria jumped as Ash touched her shoulder. For some reason it burned slightly. "A-ash... I'm sorry I didn't mean to space out."

"It's ok...dose your shoulder hurt?" he asked her. "we could head back...or try to lighten the mood back up...we could check out the ice skating?" Ash could tell she was scared, he needed to calm her down.

Victoria nodded. "Ice skating sounds fun right now.", she said smiling at him. Even though it was a faint smile.

"Good..." he took her arm carefully. He was afraid to touch her. She looked ready to panic.

He lead her back to the carriage slowly.

Victoria was trying to calm down, in her mind she kept seeing that demons wicked smile. The sword piercing her chest and Ash crying. She gently got into the carriage and they rode off to the skating rink.

Ash stared at the queen. She was scared he could see it in the way she held herself. "I'm sorry...that this is happening..."

Victoria slowly calmed down and pulled herself together. "It's all right Ash. I'm okay now see?", she said smiling happily.

Ash nodded. He'd let her think that for now. "Where here my lady..." Ash smiled as the carriage pulled into the market area.

Victoria had calmed down by now, and smiled at Ash. "Ice skating, I haven't been in ages."

"It looks amazing..." Ash too Victoria's hand and lead her out of the carriage. "but how dose all that water freeze like that?"

"Even water gets so cold it turns to ice. Or something like that the scientists say.", she said getting out of the carriage.

"oh..." Ash looked at the frozen water. "it is pretty..so..." he turned to look at the queen. "what shall we do first?"

"We can go watch the ice skating. How does that sound?", she smiled at Ash.

"Alright then, that sounds like fun." Ash smiled leading her through the rows of tent like shops.

"It might be fun to watch...it looks like there having some sort of compendium or something over there." Ash nodded his head over to the ice.

Victoria nodded. "Yes, lets watch the event.", she said as the two of them walked over to a private viewing area.

Ash watched for a moment. "it dose not look like an event though...I think some one is fighting?" he watched there where people out on ice going after one person. Ash's smile fell. They where attacking Sebastian. "I'll admit I'm impressed with his skating ability's..."

"but why are they attacking him...I wonder what he's done now?" Ash watched as the demon was effortlessly skating away from the men

Victoria stared in wonder as she saw Sebastian's moments on the ice. Little did people know that he was a demon in disguise.

"Hmm it looks like those men are going to ruin the fun for everyone..." Ash tool Victoria's hand. "I think we should leave before this gets to dangerous my lady."

Victoria nodded in agreement.

"Yes let's go.", she said as she let Ash lead them back to the carriage.

Ash smiled leading her had back to the safety of the carriage when an explosion broke through the sky. Ash sighed lightly. "humans like that can be such fools..."

"Oh my I hope the by standers are all right.", Victoria said as they drove off.

Ash shrugged. "at least those two will be kept busy..." Ash smiled.

Victoria nodded. "Now that the ice has been broken well have to wait til next winter to be able to do that. Oh well.", she said sighing.

"Hmm I would have loved to try it..." Ash smiled. "there's always next year then...it's a shame it will take so long though...did you have a good time today?" Ash asked.

Victoria smiled. "Yes I had a wonderful time."

"Snowball fighting was amusing..." Ash grinned. "I'd love to try it again sometime..."

"It was fun. Well when the next snow comes well have to get Pluto to join as well.", she said giggling. "Next time it snow's we'll have our new world..."

* * *

**Man so the death god's finaly know about Victoria...what's going to happen to her now?**


	14. Chapter 14

**This part takes place before Ciel gose to the church...Victoria has a mental breakdown.**

* * *

Ash smiled lightly leading Victoria out to garden area. The snow was starting to melt. So it wasn't that cold out anymore. He spun her around slowly. "yes when are new world is complete it will be like this all the time, calm and field with happiness. With not a care in the perfect world. It will be glorious!"

Victoria smiled as Ash talked. She was so happy to be getting closer to the new world. But she was a little scared, after all the dreams she's had the last one made her terrified. Ash wouldn't really abandon her would he? No! Get those thoughts out of your head right now Victoria!

Victoria stopped to sit on the grass. "Yes and there will be many happy memories."

Ash sat down next to her. "If I have to...I'll fight the grim reapers...if it means I'm keeping you safe." Ash smiled lightly. "I want you to stay by my side..."

Victoria's heart skipped a beat. "Oh Ash..." She lowered her head "I'm so happy right now."

He turned away from her sighing lightly. Could he keep his promises, her body, that skin was hurting her, now on top of that those grim reapers where sticking there nose where it didn't belong, It upset him.

Victoria noticed Ash turning his head away, he was in deep thought.

"Ash what's wrong?", she asked.

"It's...well...please forgive me, for what I'm going to do." He looked at Victoria and pulled her veil off. He looked into her eyes and then lightly kissed her lips.

Victoria's eyes widened and then gently closed. Her heart was racing a hundred miles an hour. Was she really being kissed by an angel? She didn't want this to be a dream, if it was she didn't want to wake up from it.

Ash noticed her eyes close, she wasn't startled. It felt nice, he enjoyed it actually. In the back of his mind though he could feel rage...it was Angela's rage building. He could feel her under his skin. He pulled away from this kiss and stared at Victoria.

'What are you doing?' Angela screamed in his head.

'I...I don't know...I can't lose her Angela...'

He tried to push her thoughts away. It was giving him a headache.

"What's wrong Ash? Is it Angela?", Victoria asked realizing Angela was probaly mad right now.

"She..." Ash sighed. "I mean it would be considered odd...if Angela well...kissed someone..."

Victoria nodded slowly. I

Ash sighed. "It would wired me out too...but," he let his head drop. "it's so frustrating..."

Victoria stood up and gently held Ash's hands in her own. "Ms. Angela if you can here my I'm sorry.", she lowered her head. "But I really do have strong feelings for Ash. You...Your like a sister to me and I hope your not to mad at me."

Ash sighed lightly he could feel her. Angela took control of there body. She stood up suddenly and glared at the queen. "...I...I can't stand that you two are...Why is he falling for you? YOUR RUINING EVERYTHING!" She yelled then turned away from Victoria. She needed to get away. She unruffled her wings and took off.

"Angela wait please!", Victoria said calling after her but she couldn't catch her as she spread her wings and flew off. "Angela... I'm sorry."

Victoria began to walk back to her bedroom, her mind lost in thought as she walked up the stair. As soon as she shut her door to her bedroom she gently took off her veil and lightly touched her lips. They were still warm.

"Now this situation only got worse.", Will said fixing his glasses as he stood up from the table in Victoria's room.

Ronald was looking out the window and turned around.

Victoria froze with fear as she saw Will stand up.

"Why are you here?", she asked trying to play innocent.

Will glared at her "Don't play dumb now."

Ronald made some gestures of 'I'm sorry!'

"Case Number 00479 : Queen Victoria of England, you attempted killing yourself but extended your life by making a deal with an angel. You've helped killing many people who were not on the to die list and you also have fallen in love with the very angel who saved and extended your life.", Will said reading from his book.

Victoria stood firmly. "Do you intend to kill me because I have been trying to purify this world?"

Will nodded no. "No, your death will come soon."

Ronald didn't smile, he looked so sad. Almost like he was trying to tell Victoria something but couldn't.

Victoria walked towards Will and stared at him* "Then why are you here? Are you here to taunt me that I'll die soon? I already know that I'll die eventually. But I'm not afraid because Ash will stay by my side no matter what."

Will gently leaned int, there faces barely apart. "Don't ever trust an angel you majesty. They will use you just like demons do."

Victoria trembled in fear.

"Y-your lying. Angels are the good guys not the bad guys.", she said trying not to show her fear.

"Not all angels are good.", Will said with no emotions. He pulled out his card and handed it to Victoria. "Here's my card, just in case you change your mind about purifying this world. That choice is up to you to make.", Will said turning to Ronald.

Ronald walked over to Victoria "Your majesty please rethink your deal with that angel. He's not good as Will said. There are angels who are evil too."

Victoria turned away from them, she didn't want to see there faces right now. Tears began rolling down her face.

"I... I will give your offer some thought. But I can't betray him.", she started sobbing. Even though Angela was mad at her Victoria couldn't help but feel so lost and alone right now. Pluto was gone, Drocell was probably now dead and Angela hated her.

Will and Ronald both looked at each other and exited quietly through the window.

* * *

Angela wanted to scream. How could Ash do that to her?

'how?' she demanded.

what are you talking about?' Ash asked.

'would it be normal for some one like us to both like the same person? Is it that wrong? When one person is liked more then the other?' she demanded.

'I dont understand Angela.' Ash said lightly.

'just be quite...' She sighed landing near a bridge.

"Get rid of the impure...vile unclean..." A small voice filled her ears. She turned and quickly snatched up the small puppet doll that had found it's way to her. She crushed it with her hand and dropped it off the bridge. "Yes...i will do just that..."

'you need to apologize to her...' Ash asked.

'I thought i told you to stay quite... and i don't need to apologize to a human.' Angela thought. 'I want this done with soon...i hate all the time your taking to...to get to know her...I...' She growled under her breath. Damn him...Damn them both.

She sighed. 'I will go back...but so help me if you kiss her again I'll...well I don't know yet...'

* * *

Victoria opened the balcony doors and walked out onto her balcony. By now night had fallen. She stood there with her pj's, a coat and slippers on. She kept wondering if Ash or Angela would come back tonight.

Many hours passed, Victoria began to sneeze. She knew she shouldn't be out in the cold weather, yet she wanted to say sorry to Angela. Victoria gently sat down and rested her back against the glass doors. She began to close her eyes, within a few moments she was sound asleep

Angela sighed making her way back to Victoria's palace. She could see the girl from the balcony. She was waiting for her to come back?

'Why was she waiting for me?' Angela questioned confused. She slowly made her way into the palace.

'She's very trusting...' Ash said lightly.

'Oh...' Angela walked quietly into Victoria's bedroom. She walked over to the doors and watched the young queen sleep.

Angela smirked watching the queen sleep. She had apologized in her sleep.

Slowly carefully she picked the young girl up and carried her to her bed. She laid Victoria down and pulled the sheets up so she wouldn't catch a cold.

She pulled away and then turned from the sleeping queen and walked out of the room. Shuting the door behind her.

*Victoria dreamt that Angela suddenly turned around and said 'farewell'. She then flew off, Victoria ran after her but couldn't keep up. Victoria fell in a field of dead rose. Then curled up in a ball crying.

Victoria curled up in a ball and her dream began to turn into a pure nightmare. As she lay there curled up she heard footsteps. She jumped up. 'No...', she said seeing the black figure approaching her.

Sebastian smiled at the Victoria. "I told you did i not...they would leave you..."

He smirked darkly showing off his fangs. "look around my lady, do you not realize the harm they are doing to you?"

Sebastian smiled touching the girls chest again. "It would have been so much easier if you'd have just killed yourself..." He smiled handing her a dagger from mid air. "What do you say?"

Victoria held the dagger in her hands, she thought about it for a moment. It would just be easier to be gone, then she wouldn't feel the pain in her chest she feels now. Victoria dropped the dagger to the ground. 'I can't... I care for both Angela and Ash too much. You don't understand love demon. You never will.', she said staring at Sebastian.

"Can i not?" He smirked lightly. "Hmm maybe you are right..." The demon sighed. "You are not as weak as i thought you where...for now I'll leave you be, I will be back though, my offer will still stand in this world." He smiled as the shadows slowly enveloped him. He disappeared leaving Victoria all alone in her world.

Victoria broke down crying. Why? Why was this happening to her? Why did everyone she loved in her life either leave her all alone or die?

Angela sighed lightly changing her clothing. There where other outfits she'd love to wear...she'd save those for later though. She changed back into Ash's outfit.

"I'm allowing you control...if you kiss her though..." She twitched lightly letting Ash take control again. He stood there for a moment. Then slowly he sat on his own bed. 'I cant kiss her...but you can?' He sighed to himself, before plopping down on the bed. Why was he so tired...

"No...I have to make sure she's ok..." Ash forced himself up. He couldn't sleep now. He walked into the queens room. She was having a nightmare...He sat by her bedside and slowly quietly began to sing to her.

He smiled watching the girls sleep. He couldn't keep his eyes open. He fell asleep in the chair next to Victoria's bed.

Victoria's eyes fluttered open, she sighed and turned over to see Ash sleeping in the chair. She smiled in relief. He did come back. But in the darkness of Victoria's heart she felt sad. Like Will said, she would die soon. Victoria gently slipped out of bed and quickly got dressed into a small lilac dress and quietly left the room. She made her way downstairs and into the rose garden.

Ash rubbed his eyes slowly and stretched his arms. He's fallen asleep in the chair...again. He sighed still half asleep he looked around the queens room. Victoria's bed was empty.

"What..." He shot up from the chair and ran out of the room. "Victoria!" He called out running down the stairs.

Victoria walked into the forest next to the rose garden. She found the clearing easily and gently sat down in the middle of it. She was lost deep in thought.

"So I'm going to die soon. I should enjoy each and everyday until my life comes to an end.", she said closing her eyes and soaking up the sun in the middle of the clearing. She sighed, "I wonder if Angela hates me now forever." Victoria looked down at her hands. 'Will I be able to stay with Ash? I'm so scared that we might be torn apart. What if Sebastian comes to kill Ash? Will I be able to protect him? Maybe I should take Will's offer. No don't think like that Victoria. If you truly love and care for someone you must stay be there side no matter what. I just don't want to lose Ash like I did my late husband.', she thought to herself in her mind. She felt like she was losing her mind.

Ash panicked. What happened to her. Those damn grim reapers, they couldn't have killed her...could they have? He ran into the rose garden. She wasn't here.

"Victoria!" he yelled, spinning on his heels he ran to the fountain area. Not there either.

Maybe...he spun running to the burnt ground where the kings tomb once was..."Victoria!" he called out.

she wasn't there. He fell to his knees. Where was she... She could be hurt or dead. " it's all my fault..."

Victoria heard a voice calling her name from her madness, she opened her eyes and stood up looking around.

"Who's calling me?", she said as she began to walk back towards the rose garden.

When she came into view she saw a man dressed in white, his back was facing her. It couldn't be...

"Ash?", Victoria said coming out of the forest slightly into view.

"Victoria?" Ash spun around. "Your...your ok." He watched her for a moment, Something was off. "My lady...are you ok?" He asked slowly.

Victoria was about to run away from him. She could tell that being with him was hurting both him and Angela. Maybe it's true what Will said, a human and an angel aren't meant to be.

Victoria slowly began to back away into the forest again.

"Victoria...?" Ash slowly took a step to her. His hand reaching out to her. "What happened..." He took another slow step. "...after Angela left..."

Victoria shook her head* "I-I can't, I'm so sorry.", she said sobbing. Tears rolling down her face. "I realized it now... that I only cause you and Angela pain and suffering. I'm not fit to help you purify this world."

She took more steps back ready to run after she finished talking.

"I... I just... I just want you to be happy. You and Angela both.", Victoria said turning to run away.

Ash watched her run. Should he chase after her...She had run away from him. It would be easy to catch her. She was only human after all.

'Dammit Angela...this is all your fault...' He thought.

'Not really...you had to fall in love with her...I say let her run.' Angela smiled darkly.

'She's going to hate me...' Ash sighed. He ran after her with ease.

Victoria ran as fast as she could until she reached the clearing again. She stopped to catch her breath. What was she thinking running from him? She was trying to set him free but she knew that she couldn't leave his side, no matter how much she cared for him. She couldn't leave him. Victoria slowly turned around and waited for Ash to come.

Ash slowed down running and watched the queen from the forest. He had done this to her. Slowly he walked out into the clearing. He was breathing slowly. She looked so lost. "My lady...?" He called out to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Ash, Angela. This is all my fault.", Victoria said crying. She gently hid her face in her hands. "I'm so... so sorry."

Ash cautiously walked up the her. Holding his hands out. He didn't want her to run again. "It's...its not your fault..." he slowly took Victoria's hands and removed them from her face. "it my fault..."

Victoria shook her head. "No! It's not your fault! It's mine all mine! If I had only died with my late husband, then you and I would have never met and I wouldn't be causing you all this grief and pain. But I'm so grateful to have met you both, I don't want to be apart from you but at the same time I want you two to be happy!", she said holding Ash's hands.

Ash sighed lightly. Then he took a deep breath. "My lady, We came to you for help, And yes Angela has her jealous streak in her, but I've learned to deal with her. She dose have a nasty way to hurt people's feelings...and it hurts me with what she might have told you...Please...please forgive me..."

He took another breath "I don't know what I'd do with out you now...I've spent so much time with you and...my heart tells me to stay with you...But if I'm hurting you...i will leave if you say so..."

Victoria gently touched Ash's face. "Please... don't leave.", she paused for a moment. "I forgive you, and Angela too.", Victoria smiled softly. "Please I want the two of you to stay by my side. I'd be heartbroken if you two left me all alone. Is that okay...Ash?", she asked looking into Ash's eyes.

"Yes...I will never leave you, my lady." He slowly let go of her hands and bowed to her. "I will help you carve out your new world."

Victoria smiled happily. She couldn't ask for more.

"Thank you.", she said softly.

Ash rose slowly. She was smiling now. But what if she broke down again. What would happen. Was she going crazy because of the skin. "My lady, forgive me for asking, but i think i can fix what might be causing you your pain."

He looked down at her chest. His eyes stared underneath the fabric that skin was rotting away. It could be the reason for her behavior. Why she was acting the way she was.

Victoria looked down and saw the skin beginning to rot away. Victoria screamed in horror, "AAAAHHH!", she began to panic and tore half her dress off looking at her body in shock. "Oh my gosh! This is like my dream! He was right! That demon was right! This isn't happening!", she said holding her head with her hands. She got so worked up and emotional she fainted from the exhaustion of her mind and her rotting.

Ash caught her in his arms. he carefully maneuvered his arms out of his jacket and draped it over Victoria's body. He sighed to himself. why had he mentioned it...of all the times... when she was so unstable. He slowly made his way back to the castle he maid sure Victoria's viel was in place, before going back inside. He slowly walked into the queens room and carefully placed her on the bed.

Victoria slowly began to come back.

"W-what happened?", she asked looking over at Ash. "Ash what happened?"

"You fainted...my lady..." He said slowly, he was looking in her closet for a nightgown. Her dress she was wearing was torn up. "You...your husbands skin is rotting...slowly but it's rotting..." He pulled a nightgown out of the closet. "I could try to fix it, if you'd like, i can do it once..."

"Oh I'm so sorry for fainting...", she said smiling and nodding. "Please fix me Ash."

Ash placed the gown on her bed. "Yes my lady." He replayed nodding. Could he fix it though. The rot was already taking place...He paused. Slowly he removed the rest dress from the rotten skin, then ran his hands across the skin.

'Please...' he thought. 'let me take the pain away...slow down the process...' His hand felt warm.

'Please...take it all away, the doubt, the worry, all of it...i can't see her like that again' His hands got cold. He held her shoulders.

"Please give me your pain..." He could for a moment feel it, the worry the doubt. It made him dizzy. He let go of her shoulders quickly. It hurt...

Victoria felt better, there wasn't anymore pain in her shoulder. Only a little in her heart. She gently touched Ash's hand, "Are you going to be okay Ash?"

Ash nodded. "I'm fine my lady..." He shook his head trying to get the thoughts away from him. "How do you feel?" He helped Victoria get into her nightgown.

"Much better.", she said smiling at him. "Um do you mind if I talk with Angela? I'd like to say sorry to her personally."

Ash paused hesitant for a moment. But nodded sighing letting Angela take control .Angela smiled at Victoria. "Yes...?"

Victoria gently grabbed Angela's hand and let her sit on the bed beside her. "Angela I wanted to say that I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you upset yesterday. Please forgive me?"

Angela glared at Victoria for a moment. What was she up to? Then she turned her face away from the queen she was still mad."I...I don't know..."

Victoria gently squeezed Angela's hand. "You don't have to forgive me if you don't want to. I won't dislike you.", she said smiling. "I could never hate you Ms. Angela. You've always been so kind to me since we met. Even if you hate me forever I'll always care for you."

"I know you cant. Your so trusting..." Angela sighed lightly pulling her hand away from Victoria's. "I shouldn't be so emotionally attached to you, I mean I know most of is Ash's...love...But I don't like it." She placed her head on the queens shoulder.

Victoria gently wrapped her arms around Angela. "What your feeling right now Angela is affection. You care for me just as I care for both you and Ash. I'm hoping that we can be friends, maybe even sisters as long as your okay with it.", she said gently brushing her hair.

"Friends would be nice..." Angela sighed placing her head on Victoria's shoulder. "sisters though..." She shook her head. "Not so much...i mean i already have Ash...I don't think i need any more family members...Ash is enough for me..." She chuckled lightly.

Victoria giggled with her. "I'm glad your laughing. Okay then friends we shall be then."

"Friends..." Angela nodded. "...i...I apologize for leaving you all alone, it's not my place to meddle in Ash's affairs...If he loves you...then i should be ok with it..." She nodded her head trying to reassure herself. "I apologize for some other things too, but i have something to tell you..."

Victoria kept brushing Angela's hair softly.

"What is it? You can tell me anything Angela. Were friends after all."

"I did what you asked me...Mr and misses Phantomhive...I've made them one..." Angel sighed happily, the brushing was nice.

Victoria remembered so long ago when she asked that favor, she smiled and held back the tears*

"Thank you so much Ms. Angela.", Victoria said as she continued to brush her hair softly.

"They are at the church now. The abandon one that Ciel was asked to investigate, I hope he likes seeing them again..." She smiled lightly.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to be reunited with his parents once again. After all he even made a contract with a filthy demon to avenge them.", Victoria said softly.

"Oh...I should over see this in person..." Angela smiled lightly. "I will return later my lady...I promise." She smiled light kissing the queens hand. She turned and walked out of the room to change.

Victoria nodded then smiled. "Be safe.", she said before Angela left the room. Victoria gently fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

**Victoria...ah poor girl. I feel bad for her...this ch. makes me cry.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh man the church...the damn church...**

* * *

Angela smiled lightly changing into her dress. She walked out of the palace opening her wings she set off for the church. She made it there in record time. Ciel should be here too.

Angela smiled lightly pulling the church robes around her dress. She covered her face with a hood and slowly walked into the chapel. She smiled looking at her creation it was in it's place, so soon Ciel's soul will be one with his parents...

She slowly walked up to her creation and stood quietly behind the creature. She smiled when she watched the doors to the chapel open and Ciel walk in. So now her game was beginning.

Angela watched from behind the man. Every thing is going as plan...She smiled lightly.

The man talked about how he was going to purify this young boys soul, and he gently set his hand onto Ciel's head.

Ciel sighed, it felt so familiar. Like his fathers hand.

Angela smiled watching Ciel's face. So he recognized him...good...

Ciel suddenly heard a voice, 'Cleanse yourself'.

Just then the man started choking Ciel. He knew that this wasn't his father, he died in the fire.

"Sebastian this is an order! Kill him!"

Sebastian kicked the door down and ran at the man stabbing him in the head with a kitchen knife. He turned to grab ceil to get him out of this nut job place.

Angela quickly grabbed ceil by the torso. In her other hand she held onto the doomsday book.

Grell ran in after Sebastian as well ready to fight if needed.

Ciel struggled against Angel's hold.

"Come with me, become purified..." she cooed. Spraining up into the air. Unruffling her wings she flew. A light appeared near the Angel window and then in the blink of an eye she had disappeared.

Angela sighed cradling Ciel's body as she walked through the grim reapers library. "Oh you poor child." She smiled feeling the boy twitch in his sleep.

She smiled walking through the doors to a large room. It was filled wall to wall with death records. She smiled placing Ciel on the couch. She took a seat next to the boy watching him twitch.

"Wake up Ciel...it's time to be cleansed." Angela whispered softly.

Ciel was floating in a silvery white mist as he slowly heard a voice wake him up.

"Good your awake..." Angela smiled. She was sitting near Ciel. "I've come to help you child..."

Ciel jumped off the small lounge chair. "What do you want with me! You're an angel aren't you? Why kidnap me?"

Angela smiled slowly. She got up and walked over the Ciel grabbing the boys shoulders. "I can help you...get rid of the pain, all those thoughts of revenge...I can make it all go away..." she smiled. wrapping Ciel in her wings. "I can erase the impure thought in your heart..."

Ciel struggled against her hold. "Let go off me!"

"Why...I can get rid of your pain. Just let me..." She smiled holding ceil tighter. "relax, it will all be over soon..."

Ciel felt weak, then dizzy. Suddenly he collapsed in Angela's arms.

"See ceil, it's perfect is it not..." Angle smiled. Lightly touching his head. "there is no pain in the world. You can be happy, no pain, no suffering, no death. Just like your parents."

Angela smiled holding Cies body. She watched as the boys cinematic records floated in the are twisting and changing. She could hear the sounds of footsteps. So many footsteps.

Will burst the doors open and saw the scene that was unfolding. Ciel was being cradled by Angela. His cinematic record was all over the place. His past was being rewritten and cleansed..

Sebastian ran up to ceil. He's hands getting ready to grab the boy.

"Wait Sebastian don't!" Grell called out to the demon.

Angela smirked darkly. "Yes Sebastian don't...I'd hate to see what would happen of he didn't get everything back to him." she looked at the records.

"Foolish demon, if you do anything now the boys past will be horrible altered and he'll become less than human.", Will said pushing his glasses up.

Ciel was twitching in his sleep as his records were being read by Angela.

Angela smirked. "Ah it looks like it's working..." she smiled petting Ciel's head. "Soon child...your world will be better...there is no death in that world...only your own happiness...no one can harm you there..."

Sebastian stared at ceil. He couldn't touch him. "My lord! You have to wake up it's a trap! Please, think about your revenge. Your parents are dead!" he yelled trying to get through to Ceil.

Ciel twitched and his body flew into the air as he began unwinding his own cinematic record.

"What?" Angela stared at Ciel. "how is that even possible...why is he doing that!" she stood up suddenly slowly backing away from the child.

Sebastian grind darkly as he quickly caught Ciel's body. "Are you ok my lord?"

Grell smiled pulling out his scissors. "hehe...now we can beat her up!"

Ciel opened his eyes slowly. "G-good... catch Sebastian."

Will pushed up his glasses. "A crime in the library, that's our jurisdiction."

Just then the Undertaker walked by with a case of cinematic records. "Pardon me, now let's see here 'P'."

Sebastian smiled at ceil. "I'm glad to know your ok..." he stopped and stared at the undertaker.

Grell stared at the Undertaker. "What are you doing here!" he cried out.

Angela's face darkened. She had failed, she thought for a moment she still had her last resort. She smiled turning away.

Will smacked Grell of the head hard* "Mind your manners, he's a legend in the Grimm Reaper world. He can even make crying babies give up there souls.", Will said bowing to the Undertaker.

Ciel got down from Sebastian's grip and stood on his own two feet.

"pfft...I don't believe it..." Grell scoffed walking up to the undertaker. He pushed the mans bangs back and then smiled. He clung to the undertaker. "where have you been all my life."

Sebastian glared at Angela. "your out numbered. There's three of us and only one of you. How are you getting say from this?" he pulled out his kitchen knifes.

Angela smiled then jumped up into the air. "your all foolish!" she yelled at them. "there are plenty more people for me to purify. I'll start with the church..." she smiled darkly as she began to disappear.

"She's getting away!", Ciel watched Angela disappear.

Angela smiled appearing in the church. "your leader has been murdered." she said. "because he was unclean..." she smiled watching as the people where slowly enveloped in light. "...I came to eradicate the unclean. Allow me the cleanse you."

All the people in the church suddenly were in pain, Matilda felt the pain as well. 'Someone... help...', she thought in her mind*

Sebastian appeared next to Matilda and looked around he was in the church. He glared at Angela. Throwing the kitchen knifes at her.

Angela winced. It hurt her wings. She glared at Sebastian. "why are you trying to stop me demon...just look at all the unclean souls you can have!" she smiled pointing to the screaming humans.

Matilda was shocked that Sebastian suddenly appeared before her.

Angela smile fell when she saw Will and Grell appear. She stared at them. "I will kill you...even if I have to kill myself I will kill you all!" she screeched at them.

Sebastian ran closer to her sticking her with more kitchen knifes. The struck her wings pinning her to the wall.

Grell watched Sebastian before pulling out his scissors.

"Grell catch.", Will said throwing him a spare scythe.

Matilda watched as the three fought off the Angel.

Angela screamed. She would take them down with her. She could feel the building slowly began to crumble. The windows shook. The walls.

Sebastian turned to Matilda. "I suggest you leave if you want to live to see another day."

Grell held the scythe and attacked Angela with it. Stabbing Angela in the neck.

Matilda nodded. "Everyone quickly let's get out of here!", she said leading everyone out of the church as it started to fall down around them.

Will turned to Sebastian and Grell. "It's our turn to leave too."

Angela watched them all leave. No...she had failed. She managed to pry her wings off of the wall she could feel the scythe digging into her neck as she squirmed out of it's grasp. She covered her body with her wings as the church fell around her. She was buried under the falling building.

Angela awoke to darkness. She could remember screaming at that demon and the death gods. Then the church...

'you where almost killed by that demon, and the two grim reapers...your lucky we're still alive' Ash's voice filled her thoughts.

She nodded slowly as she tried to get up only to feel pressure on her body. The church had collapsed...she couldn't move. She felt that her wings where broken. Slowly she started to claw her way out of the rubble.

* * *

Victoria awoke from her peaceful sleep. She could sense that Angelawas in trouble.

"Angela!" She cried, quickly running to her dresser and throwing on her jacket and veil. Then she turned on her heels and ran down to her carriage.

"Take me to the church on the outskirts of the city now please!", she said carefully getting into the carriage.

The driver nodded and quickly lead the horse drawn carriage towards the church. It would take them a few while to get there.

Victoria stared out of the window as the city started to disappear.

"Please Angela hang in there..." She whispered.

* * *

Angela had forced herself up and out of the rubble...She looked around slowly dazed. Everyone was gone...or dead. She looked at her dress, it was torn up pretty. Her body felt bruised and broken.

Her wings ached when she made them disappear. She gingerly held her bruised arms and slowly stated to limp away from the disaster. She couldn't get to far though and collapsed a few feet away from the building clutching her body. She pulled her hands to her face and saw blood. Where.

"It hurts...so much...help...someone..."

* * *

Victoria saw the church come into sight. She had to suppress a cry when she saw it was destroyed. As soon as the carriage stopped she jumped out and ran straight into the rubble. Her driver jumped down and calmed the horses first, before he followed her.

"Angela! ANGELA! ANSWER ME!", Victoria called out desperately searching for her angel. "ANGELA!"

* * *

Angela could hear the queens desperate please but she couldn't move. Victoria was looking for her. Worried about her.

"I'm here..." she rasped. "it hurts...please..." she clutched her arms tighter drawing in a painful deep breath.

"HELP!" she yelled. She started to sob. It hurt so much. Those animals had ruined her, they had broken her.

Victoria heard Angela. She ran in that direction and found her lying in the rubble.

"ANGELA!", she said rushing to her side quickly. "Your bleeding, Angela...please hold on..."

Just then the driver came running, he saw Angela was hurt and bleeding.

Victoria cradled Angela in her arms. "Hang in there Angela!" She turned to look at the driver. "Go bring the carriage around as close as you can! Go!", Victoria ordered and the driver quickly ran back to the carriage.

"Oh Angela...", Victoria said crying.

Angela shivered as the queen held her.

"it hurts...they hurt...they hurt me..." she drew in a painful breath. "My wings...My neck...it hurts all over..."she stopped talking and stared at the queen. She shook as she tried to hold back further crying.

Victoria gently held Angela. "It's all right Angela. It's okay to cry. I'm right here."

Victoria heard the carriage pulling up. The driver came rushing over with a blanket and some medical supplies.

Victoria carefully wrapped Angela's neck in some gauze. It was still bleeding badly.

Angela started to sob. "they ruined me...my body...everything..." She tried to pull away from Victoria, but pain shot through her body. "I...I can't move...It hurts so much..."

"It's all right Angela. I'm taking you home.", Victoria said. She noticed her arm was broken so she made a splint out of wood herself and wrapped it as well.

"Driver please help me carry Ms. Angela into the carriage. We have to get back home as soon as possible.", Victoria said pulling Angela into a sitting position and wrapping the blanket around her.

The two carried Angela to the carriage and gently set her inside, the driver quickly shut the door after Victoria and hoped into the drivers seat and took off back to the queens palace.

"It's okay Angela, just hang in there until we get home. Is there anything I can do to help ease the pain?", Victoria said as she started to cry softly.

Angela shook her head. "...no...I'm fine really..." She tried to keep her head up, but slowly placed her head on Victoria shoulder. "they stabbed me...my neck and wings..."

"They did what? I'll make sure that they pay with their lives. I swear it Angela.", Victoria said gently hugging her. "When we get home I'll take a look at your wings and bandage them up."

"ok..." Angela nodded slowly. "I'm sorry...it feels a little better. To be away from there." she shivered again. She had to stay awake. But there was so much pain. She hadn't realized her arm had broken. She let her head drop slowly drifting asleep.

Victoria saw Angela start to fall asleep and gently touched her face. "Angela you cant go to sleep you need to stay awake please."

Angela nodded slowly snapping her head up. She looked at her arm. "How?"

"I think it's broken sadly...We'll fix it." Victoria said slowly.

The carriage finally arrived at the castle. The driver opened the door. "I'll go grab some servants and well get her upstairs to her bedroom. I shall return soon your highness."

Victoria nodded as the driver ran inside to grab some servants.

"Hang in there Angela, we'll get you upstairs and begin fixing you up.", Victoria said holding her gently.

"I can walk..." Angela said trying to pull out of Victoria's grasp. She forced her self out of the carriage. "I don't want them to touch me..." she breathed wobbling against the carriage door.

"Don't let them touch me..." Angela started to slowly limp away from the door. "They'll dirty me..." She breathed collapsing on the stone floor.

Victoria quickly ran out of the carriage. "Angela!" She ran to the angel's side. "Angela wake up."

Just then two maids came running with the driver.

Victoria looked at them, "Please...help me carry her to her bedroom."

The servants nodded and two maids gently reached down and helped pull the unconscious angel into the palace. They slowly carried her to her bed room. One of the maids opened the door.

Victoria fallowed quickly behind them watching as they placed Angela in her bed.

Victoria gently walked over to Angela. "Please bring my some medical supplies and a new dress please."

The maids nodded and left the room.

Angela slowly opened her eyes and started mumbling the herself. "Don't let them touch me...they'll dirty me...like the demon did...their impure...I don't want them to touch me..." she shook her head slowly as she started to panic. Her eyes darted around the room.

Victoria gently put a damp wash cloth on Angela's head.

One of the maids walked in and gave Victoria the new dress. Victoria excused the maid and she left the room. She gently began undressing Angela. She carefully disinfected her wounds and wrapped the majority of her body in bandages. Then she gently put a new dress on Angela.

"Angela... if you can may I see your wings?", Victoria asked sweetly.

Angela stared at the queen. Confusion playing across her face. Her wings...they where defiled. They didn't belong anymore. An angels wings where never supposed to look like this. She unruffled her wings slowly. She shook her head.

"They ruined me, defiled me...my wings...they destroyed my wings..." she trembled. Lifting her good arm up she dug her hands into her wing feathers and tried to pull them out. "They don't belong anymore...there impure..."

Victoria pulled Angela's hand away from her wings. "Stop...your going to make it worse. Ok?"

Angela let her hand drop and watched the queen.

Victoria gently began cleaning Angela's torn wings with a warm wash cloth. She gently patted them until they were clean. As she was cleaning her wings they began to turn white. She smiled as she gently wrapped the torn wings gently with bandages.

"Is that too tight?", Victoria asked Angela.

Angela shook her head. "no..." she stared at her wings. They where clean.

_How...did she fix them...?_confusion spread across the angels face. "how...they dirtied them...those animals..." her hands trembled. "you...you saved me...your amazing...thank you..."

Victoria smiled. "You're welcome Ms. Angela. You should get some rest now. Even though your an angel your body still need sleep.", she said gently pulling a sheet over her. "Don't worry I will be right here."

Angela nodded slowly. "you will...?" she felt her eyes droop. "that's good..." she smiled light as sleep took hold of her.

Victoria slowly got off the bed and grabbed a chair. She gently set it down next to the bed and she began to hum softly.

Angela smiled lightly she was going to heal because of the queen. Victoria was so kind. Angela let her dreams wander. Colors shapes nothingness...

Victoria stayed awake all night and then another watching Angela making sure she's get better. She would occasionally wake her up and changer her bandages. Try and get her to eat.

Victoria yawned and slowly set to work changing the neck bandage again.

Angela stirred slowly opening her eyes.

"How long have I been sleeping?" She asked groggily. Her arm still hurt her body ached.

"You've been asleep for almost a day in a half now. How are you feeling?", Victoria asked trying not to show how tired she was.

"I feel better." she noticed Victoria's face, she took her good arm and pulled at Victoria's arm. "You need rest." She managed to slowly pull the queen closer to her. "I want you to sleep too. We cant have you getting sick as well."

Victoria gently snuggled next to Angela, giving her some space with her injuries* "I'm okay... I had... *Yawns* an adrenaline rush..", she yawned again. "I'm glad your feeling better... I was... so... worried...", Victoria said drifting off to sleep. Her veil coming off as she rested her head on the spare pillow.

Angela smiled watching the girl sleep. "i would have tried to get better sooner if I would have known you'd exhaust yourself my lady..."

Victoria slept with a smile on her face, knowing that Angela was getting better.

* * *

**ah i love this part...so so much...haha...**


	16. Chapter 16

**More fluff and more nightmares...haha Oh and Ash get's jelouse...slightly...over Will calling him evil...haha**

* * *

Victoria didn't wake up until some sunlight gently touched her face. She fluttered her eyes open.

"Good morning my lady." Angela smiled slowly siting up. "How did you sleep?" she started to stand up. Her arm was still bandaged.

Victoria quickly got up. "Are you sure your okay to be walking?", she said quickly running over to Angela's side in case she fell. She gently put her hands on the angel's shoulders and pushed her back down to sit.

"I should change your arm bandages now too, so please just sit on the bed for right now.", she said rushing over to the table and getting some fresh gauze.

Angela nodded slowly. "I mean besides a few bruises and well this..." she tried to lift her arm up. "I feel great...I think I can handle walking around." her eyes darkened. "Besides I need to figure out how to get back at Sebastian and Will."

Victoria ran back to Angela's side and gentle worked on her arm. "Before you even start planning revenge, we have to make sure you heal well first. Then we can talk about revenge.", she said gently unwrapped her arm. She tossed the old gauze aside into the trash and began to put the fresh one on.

"Ow..." she flinched. Her arm was worse then she thought. "Ok I'll give it a day...if I have too.."

"Sorry, is that too tight?", Victoria asked looking up at her.

"No i just didn't realize it hurts when some one touches my arm. Is it as bad as it feels?" she asked. "my wings don't hurt though..." she smiled trying to move her bandaged wings.

Victoria gently finished her arm and stood up, taking off the bandages on her wings. "Here let me take them off.", she said gently unwrapping her wings.

"Your arm is pretty bad, I'd give it a few days at least. I know you heal faster than humans but just to be safe. Let's give it at least 4 days."

"Thank you..." she smiled stretching her wings. She could feel the feathers soft clean. "You fixed them..." she sighed happily standing up and slowly unruffled her wings.

Victoria smiled, hugging Angela. "You're welcome."

"Would you like to do something today?" Angela asked pulling away from the hug.

Victoria smiled. "We can go for a walk in the rose garden. But no overdoing it today got that? Doctor's orders.", she said waving her finger back and fourth.

Angela laughed lightly. "oh course my lady..." she took Victoria's arm steadying her self. "I do know a way to get back at that demon..." she smiled letting her wings disappear.

"Oh really, what's your plan if you don't mind me asking?", Victoria said they slowly took there time out the bedroom door and down the stairs.

"Well Ash had the idea...we could have Lau plant drugs somewhere in one of the Phantomhive workshop..." she smiled as they walked down the stairs. She took note of how the servants made an effort to avoid her. Angela turned staring at Victoria's veiled face. "was I really that bad?" she whispered.

"That's a wonderful idea Angela.", Victoria paused. "Yes, you were really badly hurt. The servants wont talk, they want to keep there heads.", she said smiling under her veil.

Angela sighed lightly. "I must have sounded like a lunatic..."

Victoria shook her head. "No you were just out of it due to the traumatic experience."

The two finally reached the rose garden and Victoria lead her over to the bench by the water.

"It feels so nice." Angela smiled sitting on the bench. "I wonder if Lau will do this for us, planting the drugs...then when Ceil and his demon come to check on the crime they can be arrested..."

Victoria smiled. "We can bribe him with a royal pardon of all his drug crimes. That will make him do it for us or else well arrest him too."

"Hmmm...that sounds nice..." Angela closed her eyes for a moment. "If i wasn't wounded we could start immediately..."

"I know Angela, but we must make sure your arms heals first.", Victoria said softly. "Besides sometimes waiting pays off in the end."

"Yes...i guess so..." Angela sighed lightly. "My plans usually never fail...i was surprised when they came after that boy...I was so close to giving him happens, then he rejected it..."

"Then Ciel truly is an unclean soul. Not worthy of being in the new clean world. In time he shall be purified weather or not he wants too. But that demon. What shall we do about him?", Victoria asked clenching her fits and trembling a little.

"Destroy him of course..." She paused but then it would be fun to keep him around. "But then again...we could prusade him to be on our side..." She smiled. "If he doesn't like that then we eradicate him..."

"A purified demon huh? I've never heard of that one before. All right then, you can try and persuade him but if he refuses then destroy him.", Victoria nodded. "For you."

Angela smiled lightly "Ah i still don't know what to do about that Grim Reaper Will though..."

"Let's take it one step at a time then shall we? We have lots of time to plan for them. I still can't believe he would do such a terrible thing. I never thought that he would go this far."

Victoria clenched her fists on her dress. "He'll pay for hurting you."

Angela nodded. "Alright then will take it slowly...What do you mean when you say he would go that far?"

"Uh it's nothing really. I am just shocked that Grim Reapers would attack Angels like that.", Victoria said hiding her worry about what Will said. She still shivered at the thought that she would die soon.

Angela nodded. Of course that man had gotten to Victoria, but what had he told her...wasn't that against their rules to tell when a person will die? She hissed under her breath. She would kill him once she killed the demon.

"So nice outside today.", Victoria said as some birds went flying across them and into the fountain.

Angela watched the birds smiling. She whistled lightly holding out her good hand. Slowly one of the birds hoped into the hand. "Is it not pretty?" She asked holding the bird out to Victoria.

Victoria gently held out her hands, the bird jumped into her hands. Victoria smiled, "Oh my, so cute."

Angela smiled and whistled at the other bird. It flew over and sat on Victoria's shoulder. Angela watched the queen. She looked so happy now.

Victoria giggled as the bird on her shoulder tickled her face with its feathers. "Stop that now your tickling me.", she smiled giggling more.

Angela sighed to herself she looked down. Her arm did hurt. She took a small breath as she tried to clench her fingers together. It hurt yes but she was stubborn. She moved her fingers again back and forth slowly. "I feel so useless right now..."

Victoria turned to face Angela, and gently touched her hurt hand. "Everyone feels useless sometimes, but your not. Your just... taking a mini vacation from all this craziness. We all need a little break from life every now and then."

Angela laughed. "Craziness indeed, but if you put it that way it dose make sense." She smiled lightly then stood up quickly. "I cant sit still though." She slowly took Victoria's hand and tried to spin her around.

Victoria did a half spin and giggled. "Are you trying to spin me?", she asked smiling.

"I think so..." Angela smiled. "Ash makes it look to easy."

Victoria smiled, and gently turned around helping Angela out* "There we go. Now that was a full turn.", she giggled. "Do you want to try?"

"Ok.." Angela stood still for a moment then spun around. "Like that?"

"Yes just like that. Your a natural Angela.", Victoria said smiling.

"This is actually kinda fun. i can see why Ash enjoys dancing with you..." Angela smiled spinning around again.

Victoria spun around too. "It's a lot of fun, but if you do it too much you'll get dizzy and feel like the whole world is spinning fast round you."

Angela stopped spinning. "When you stop though eveything is spinning anyway." She shook her head slowly.

"Yeah that happens sometimes. Just don't spin too hard next time okay?", she said helping Angela sit down on the bench again.

Angela smiled lightly. "This is fun...I apologize for having you work so hard to patch me up." She shrugged. "Next time I'll be more careful."

"It's all right, you and Ash took care of me in my darkest hour. This is the least I can do for you both right now. I just wish I could only do more to help.", Victoria said lowering her head.

Angela lifted Victoria's chin up. "You reacted better then i did. I was in so much shock...I'm glad you where there for me. I might have done something drastic if you hadn't come to save me."

Victoria smiled. "I'm glad I got there in time. I was so happy that you were alive."

"You and me both..." Angela smiled lightly.

"I cant wait for it to start tough...the rest of the end of the old world." Angela sighed. "It will be glorious, we can use Pluto's flames to help us cleanse this world..."

"Pluto, I wonder how he's doing now. Do you think he's okay over at the Phantomhive house?"

"Oh I'm sure he's fine," Angela smiled lightly. "You know...scaring the servants and running a muck...he's probably having a blast."

Victoria giggled. "I can only imagine what kind of chaos he's creating over there."

Angela smiled lightly. "When the time comes we'll go get him. Soon doomsday will come to this world."

Victoria smiled. "And out of the fires will come purity. Everything will be as pure as snow."

"My lady have you ever been to Pairs?" Angela asked. "It seems they made a wonderful tower to view the city from...we should go see it..."

"Paris? I've never been. Oh Angela I'd love to go.", Victoria smiled happily.

Angela nodded. "will go there to celebrate...the capture of a demon and the fall of Ciel Phantomhive..." she grinned.

Victoria smiled. "That sounds wonderful, I've never been to Paris before."

"hmmm, it should be amazing, and when that butler is imprisoned we could have Ciel meet you there, and then we can destroy him..." Angela smirked. "oh it will be amazing..."

"A wonderful idea, we shall destroy Ciel in Paris once we frame him soon.", Victoria smiled.

"I can't wait to start..." Angela sighed lightly. "while I am healing...we could send a letter to Lau, to get thing moving..."

"Good idea, I'll call for a maid and have them deliver it.", Victoria said gently getting up from the bench.

A young servant was walking by.

"Please bring me some pen and paper, also I'll be need a maid or servant to delivered an important letter to the Phantomhive mansion immediately.", Victoria said softly.

The servant bowed and quickly ran off to fetch paper and pen.

Angela smiled darkly. Soon this disgusting world would be destroyed. Becoming A hell on earth, so soon the world would be hers. The queen would be gone. Then the world would be hers.

Victoria saw the servant come back from inside the castle with pen and paper. She gently took it and began writing a letter to her watchdog. When she was finished she gave it back to the servant and he took off to deliver the letter.

"Now then, we should probably make preparations for traveling to Paris.", Victoria said smiling.

"Of course my lady..." Angela smiled. "by then I'll be able to move this useless arm by then, maybe sooner." she stared at the queen.

Victoria smiled. "It was nothing really."

Victoria looked above her, some dark clouds were starting to form. "Oh boy, looks like the weather is taking a turn for the worst.", she said gently helping Angela to her feet. "We'd better get inside before it starts to-"

Suddenly rain began pouring down on them

"Oh my..." Angela felt the rain fall with force. They where soaked in a matter of minutes. Angela held the queens arm and lead her back into the palace. She laughed looking at the queen. "where both soaked..."

Victoria laughed along with Angela. "Talk about a shower of rain for sure. Let's go upstairs and get changed out these wet clothes before we both catch a cold.", Victoria said leading the way upstairs.

"It's really raining bad out there," Angela said staring out the window. "I will be back in a moment..." Angela smiled walking into her room.

Angela quickly dryad her hair off. She had changed swiftly in Ash's suit. She would let him take over for a while. She smiled lightly letting Ash take control.

Ash stared at his broken arm. Confused for a moment. He bandaged it slowly. It didn't hurt that much. He slowly walked over to the queens room. He hadn't realized how much pain Angela had been through. It did hurt slightly.

While Angela left the room, Victoria quickly dried off and changed her clothes. She picked out a small white dress and put it on. The rain was always so much fun and unexpected at times.

Victoria turned around as her door opened up, she saw it was Ash now, "Ash!", she said running over to his side.

Ash smiled. "some ones happy..."

Victoria smiled. "I'm just glad to see that your okay as well as Angela. I can tell that your arm is healing much faster than I expected."

"It look like it...but I'll keep it bandaged for a while, just in case." Ash smiled. "so our plan is slowly starting to come to life...this will be grand."

Victoria nodded, as she walked over to look outside the window. The rain was really pouring. "Yes, the plan is all finally coming together."

Ash smiled walking next to the queen. "it will be amazing..." he watched the rain. "it's raining very hard is it not? cleansing the land before the fire."

"Yes it is. The rain is but a prologue to the beginning of our final plan.", she suddenly felt sad. In her mind she thought, 'I'll die soon, that's what Will said to her. But would it be before or after she cleansed the world with Ash?' She quickly but those thoughts aside.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked Victoria. "you look upset."

"It's um... about what Will said to me. I guess it's just bothering me a little right now.", she said softly looking away from Ash.

Ash stared at Victoria. "what...what did he say to you?"

Victoria hesitated for a moment, "He... told me not to trust an angel. That they can be just as deceiving as demons, I don't believe him. Angels are the good guys and demons are the bad guys.", she said trembling. Victoria couldn't even say that she was going to die soon. That very thought sacred her badly.

"He..." Ash thought for a moment. Was he evil? Putting Victoria through all that pain? Just so they could cleanse the world? Ash hissed lightly under his breath. "He's lying...I mean he attacked us." he paused. "why should you believe someone like him...I've been with you longer, have I ever done anything to suggest that I might be evil?" He stared at Victoria.

"Ash I believe you. I don't trust that Grim Reaper at all! Please believe me!", Victoria said with tears in her eyes. Suddenly Victoria felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, she felt dizzy and then saw black as she fainted.

Ash winced when he caught Victoria. He grasped the girls shoulders and slowly laid her on the floor. 'I thought we took care of this?' he thought to himself. 'why did she pass out again! What did I do wrong? I thought this was gone now..'

"my lady...please wake up..."

Ash watched Victoria jerk about in her sleep. She was in pain. "my lady please...please wake up it's just a nightmare it can't hurt you."

Ash watched Victoria. He held her hand tightly. 'please...' he thought. 'let me help her...some how...please'

* * *

Victoria awoke in a field of black flowers. They were dying and rotting. She stood up looking around, 'Ash! Where are you?', she called out into the endless sea of black roses. She began to painc, it was happening again. Her nightmares had returned. She felt a cold hand on her back and she froze with fear

Sebastian smiled at her. "I knew you'd come back...my offer dose still stand, you could die before he leaves you."

Victoria pushed him away and took a step back. 'Why can't you just leave me alone!', she shouted running in the opposite direction. She just wanted to get away from him. She ran into a figure, when she looked up she saw her late husband. His features were perfect. No impurities, perfect hair, skin, clothes. He was as white as snow. 'Why? Why are you haunting me? Why can't your soul rest in peace?', she said gripping her head. 'Go away!'

Sebastian walked behind her. "As long as you have his skin, he cannot rest in peace...your chaining him to something he dose not want. He was dead. Until your angel put his skin on you. He wants to die..." Sebastian smirked. "Can't you see how much pain your causing him?"

Victoria's late husband unbuttoned his shirt and his chest skin was missing. His bones and flesh were dripping off of him like wax. Victoria backed up into Sebastian. 'No! This isn't real! This is just a dream! ASH!', she called running around Sebastian.

"Your angel wont save you in the end..." Sebastian smirked slowly walking after the girl. "it will be easier for you to die...will it not..."

Ash ran between Sebastian and Victoria his wings flared out. "Leave her alone!" he yelled.

Victoria saw Ash suddenly appear between her and Sebastian. "A-ash...', she said scared out of her mind. 'Get out of here Ash it's too dangerous!', she pleaded out of concern for his safety. Her late husband suddenly appeared behind her and wrapped his hands around her eyes. His hands showed her unspeakable visions. Victoria's blood curdling scream echoed throughout the blackness. '!'

Victoria woke up violently holding herself tightly. She slowly breathed in and out trying to regain her sanity.

Ash shook his head. The screaming..." my lady!" He called to Victoria. "your ok...it's a nightmare...it wasn't real..."

Victoria grabbed Ash and hugged him tightly as she shook violently. The images in her head were burned into her mind. She saw herself being abandoned by Ash. He flew out of the bedroom window and left her to rot. Her husbands skin began to fall off of her and she died. Then she saw Ash getting killed in a horrible way by Sebastian in his true demon form. Those eyes were still staring at her.

"shh." Ash held her close. He slowly stroked her hair. "it's ok...it was all a bad dream...I promise you...it was all in your head."

Victoria tried to calm down but she couldn't. Why? Why must she see those kinds of things? Why her? What had she done to deserve it?

Ash sighed. "please calm down, it wont happen. What ever you saw won't happen..."

Victoria gently took some deep breaths and pushed the bad thoughts away from her mind. "A-ash... promise me... that... you'll never... leave me. Please...", she said softly.

"I promise you my lady, I will never ever leave you..." He winced hissing under his breath..

Angela sighed. 'why do you promise her something you cannot do?'

'I will save her Angela...I don't care if you don't like her...I will protect her...'

'oh will see about that...'

Ash watched Victoria. "I will protect you..."

Victoria looked up at Ash. "Thank you.", she said smiling finally. "And thank you Angela too."

For a second Ash's face darkened. He shook it away though.

'stop it Angela...' he thought.

"your welcome my lady..." Ash smiled at her. He would save her from that fate, he had to.

Victoria smiled at him. She trusted him with all her heart, even if he did betray her she would always care for him. She slowly sat up. "I'm sorry about that, I didn't mean to make you worry Ash. I thought I was past these visions and nightmares. But it seems Sebastian is still haunting me."

Ash nodded. "Don't worry about him my lady...soon he will be nothing more then a bad memory..." he stood up smiling. Stretching his arms. "well that's one way to heal yourself with a good old fashion adrenalin rush..." he wiggled his hands in front of Victoria smiling.

Victoria stood up quickly. "Oh Ash your arm! It's all better!", she said gently grabbing it and checking it over.

Ash smiled. "I'm an angel remember...things like that hurt yeah but it takes a little time..." he shrugged lightly. He took Victoria's hands and spun her around slowly.

Victoria smiled happily as Ash spun her around. "Ahah! Oh Ash.", she said smiling.

"My lady..." He took her hand and slowly pulled her closer. "I want to stay like this forever..." He gently kissed her on the forehead.

Victoria blushed as her eyes fluttered. "I want to stay like this forever too Ash. I'm just a little scared and nervous. Our plans are finally in motion now."

"yes...hmmm...we should make sure Scotland yard is...somewhat in on our plan. To arrest ceil and capture his butler..." Ash thought for a moment. "I could go an tell them..."

Victoria smiled. "Would you please do that for me Ash? In the meantime I shall begin packing for our trip to Paris."

Ash nodded, letting go of Victoria. "of course my lady..." he smiled at her turning around he walked out of the room.

Victoria walked over to her closet and began packing for their trip to Paris. She found her large suitcase and gently set it on the bed. She pulled out her favorite black dress with her black hat and veil. She also packed some other dresses as well.

Ash made his way to the police station. He smiled walking into the doors.

"I would like to talk to the man in charge please..." he asked.

Abberline was in the chiefs office discussing some random case when a young officer walked in.

"Excuse me chief, but the Queen's knight is hear and wishes to speak to you immediately."

Ash smiled walking into the office. "I want you to arrest someone for her majesty...under suspicion of illegal drug trafficking."

"All right then, and whom may I ask are we arresting?", Abberline asked confused.

"Ceil Phantomhive and the drug dealer Lau." Ash said.

Abberline nearly fell off his chair. "Ciel Phantomhive! But why? If you don't mind me asking sir knight. Lau I can see yes, but why Ciel?"

"Well her majesty is under suspicion that Ceil is helping the drug dealer. By letting him use the Phantomhive company to...release these illegal drug into London." He paused glaring at the officer. "If the child will not come arrest his butler instead."

Abberline was in shock, Ciel and Lau dealing drugs together? Could it be possible? "All right then, if her majesty wishes it to be so then I an officer of Scotland Yard will do so in the name of her majesty the Queen."

Ash smiled bowing to the man. "She will be most grateful for you compliance." He turned and paused. "Please make sure you arrest the Phantomhive's butler as well..." Then he walked out of the room.

Lau should be arrested as well...this would make his job so much easier.

Victoria finally finished packing her things. She smiled and walked over to the window, Victoria opened it and could smell the roses.

(Nighttime falls...)

Victoria had a small chess set laying out on the table. She began to play by herself as she waited for Ash to come home.

Victoria moved her pawns first. They were after all easily to use as shields.

Victoria began to move her bishops and nooks. She smiled, they were closing in on the other side so fast.

Ash smiled lightly walking back into the palace. He went straight past Victoria's room and into his own.

'Sebastian was arrested...' he thought as he allowed Angela to take control.

She smiled darkly quickly changing her clothing. "Maybe now we can final break him?"

She looked at herself in the mirror. The outfit was reveling in some places. It had to get his attention. She pulled a coat on over the outfit so the queen wouldn't see it. She turned and made her way out of her room.

Sebastian was chained to a wall. His arms where chained. He sighed watching the fool of a man walking around the dungeon it would only be a matter if time until that fool was asleep, then he could escape.

Angela smiled walking down to the dungeon. She left her coat near the entrance. She opened to Sebastian's cell slowly. The idiot guard was asleep. She rolled her eyes slowly. She walked over to Sebastian who glared at her.

"I should have known you where some how behind this..." Sebastian growled.

"Really now you did..." Angela smiled she took her hand and carefully ran it across the demons face. "I've come to cleanse you...but only if..." She paused pulling a whip down from the wall. "You'd like to break your vow with that child."

Sebastian sighed. "I will not, his soul is like a fine wine..." Sebastian paused as the sting of her whip hit him in the face.

"But I can offer you so much more..." Angela smiled whipping the demon again.

Angela smiled lightly. "Why wont you join me, i can offer you so many souls...?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I don't want some scum of a soul to feast upon. Only my masters will do."

Angela screamed swinging the whip like a mad woman. "Then you should be cleansed of those damn thoughts of yours! Unclean stain on the earth!" She screeched louder. "Filthy animal, vile disgraceful imperfect creature!"

She stopped to wipe some of the demons blood from her face. She looked at her dress. Blood was staining it. She shivered. The demons' blood was on her skin. She dropped the whip and slowly backed out of the room. She need to get it off. Angela walked back to the queens palace. The demons blood was on her skin. It was disgusting.

Angela walked into the palace and went straight to her room. She shut the door quickly and threw off the blood stained clothing. She grabbed a wash cloth and scrubbed the demon's blood off of her body. It made her sick.

She sighed when it was all gone. She changed back into the white suit, allowing Ash to take control.

Victoria's 2 knights cornered the King and knocked him over. She smiled. "Checkmate." Victoria was setting up another game of chess. This time she played as the White pieces. Victoria heard someone knock at the door, she quickly put on her veil. "Come in."

Ash slowly walked into the queens room. He sat down in front of her and smiled. "The demon was arrested. So was Ceil Phantomhive."

Victoria smiled and sat back down. "I'm glad. I see Sebastian has made his decision not to join us am I right Ash?".

Ash nodded. "He did not, Angela tried to pursade him, She tortured him even, but he did not comply. She was going to finish him off...but...well she panicked..."

Victoria nodded. "It's alright. Now that we know where he stands we can finish him off anytime we please."

A young guard came running all the way from the dungeon to the castle. He talked to the maid and her face was one of shock and horror. She quickly lead him upstairs to the Queen's room.

Ash nodded. " we will finish ceil in Paris..."

There was a knock at Victoria's door. Victoria put on her veil. "Come in.", she said softly.

A young maid lead the guard to her majesty. He bowed to her. "Forgive me your majesty but I have terrible news. Ciel Phantomhive and his butler have escaped."

Victoria's heart dropped in her stomach.

Ash glared at the maid. "how did they escape?"

Ash thought for a moment that demon had probably escaped. Angela hadn't hurt him enough then...He put his hand on the queens shoulder to reassure her.

"The officers said that a detective from Scotland Yard helped Ciel escape, and the butler broke his chains and left a path of corpses.", the maid said nervously. The guards nodded yes.

Victoria felt better when Ash put his hand on her.

Victoria stood up from her chair and dismissed the two. They bowed and quickly left the room. "That demon..."

Ash watched the servants leave. "If they escaped...that would mean they will come after us...my lady."

Victoria thought for a moment. "Well go ahead with our plans and go to Paris. There's an art show that we could use as a distraction. In that chaos we can separate Ciel and Sebastian."

Ash nodded. "Of course my lady..." He smiled at her. "What are you planing on wearing when you meet Ceil, if you don't mind me asking?"

Victoria walked over to her closet and pulled out a lovely black dress with silver flower design on it.

Ash smiled lightly. "Oh that is wonderful. It will look very nice on you. When are we planing on leaving?"

Victoria turned around to Ash. "Two days. It's sooner then we planned is that okay with you?"

Ash shook his head. "It's ok, we could leave any day if you'd like...Sooner if we must...just to make sure we are away from that demon..." Ash sighed. "I cant believe he escaped...it confuses me though as to why he didn't come after you already..."

Victoria nodded. "Maybe the sooner the better.", she paused. "Yes it is strange that he hasn't come after me yet. I wonder why."

Ash nodded. "I wonder where they are..." Ash sighed. "No use worrying about that now, you should get some sleep my lady...it is late..."

Victoria nodded. "All right.", she walked over and grabbed her pj's. Then went into the bathroom and changed quickly. She came out of the bathroom and smiled at Ash..

Ash smiled back at her. "I could schedule a way for us to leave tomorrow if you'd like my lady...that way we have a day to prepare ourselves..." He took Victoria's hand and lead her to her bed.

Victoria climbed into bed and smiled. "Are you sure it's not too much trouble Ash?"

Victoria gently smiled at Ash. "Be safe...", she said as she fell off to sleep. "Be... safe..."

* * *

**So close to the end...only like a hadnfull of chapters left...oh well.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So Ash and Vicotira go to Paris...so cute...they get a normal day beofre everything gose to hell.**

* * *

The preparations where easy to make. Ash had left the palace grounds and changed to the ship docks. All Ash needed to do was change the ship tickets.

* * *

Vicotira began to dream she was standing in pure white light. She saw a feather floating by. Suddenly the feather flew out of her hand and from it millions of other feather began to swarm her until she was wrapped gently in them.

Victoria looked down at her dress and saw that it was a true Victorian queen dress with all the features. When she looked up she was back in her castle. Yet it was all pure snow white. At the red of a white carpet, Ash was waiting for her with a queen's crown.

Victoria walked towards Ash, all around her everyone was pure as snow. They all bowed as she passed by. When she reached Ash she bowed down as he placed the crown on her head. She stood up and took her place beside Ash and smiled.

* * *

Ash held onto the changed tickets and made his way back to the palace. Tomorrow they would leave for pairs. It was supposed to be a city romance...He sighed lightly. He hoped the queen would enjoy her time there.

Victoria gently fluttered her eyes open, she could here the birds outside chirping away*

Ash smiled at her. "Good morning my lady, I hope you slept well?" He asked.

Victoria smiled as she stretched. "I haven't slept that good in a long time. I had the most wonderful dream.", she said getting out of bed.

"You'll have to tell me about when we sail to Paris." Ash smiled. "We'll leave in a few hours if that is ok?"

Victoria nodded. "That's fine.", she smiled. Victoria walked over to her closet and pulled out her already packed clothes. She pulled out a spare lilac dress, then went to the bathroom and change quickly. As she came out of the bathroom she put on her veil.

Ash smiled at her. "You look lovely..." He stared at her for a moment. She was beautiful.

Victoria blushed underneath her veil. "Thank you Ash."

"It's not a problem really..." Ash offered her his hand. "We should go see the roses garden before we depart."

Victoria nodded, she didn't know when she'd see the roses again. She followed Ash's lead as they left the room, went down the stairs and outside to the rose garden.

Ash frowned lightly. "There not as vibrant today...that's odd..." He walked up to the flowers. "Hmm"

Victoria frowned as well. "Why do they look so sad?", she said gently setting down next to the flowers.

"I don't know..." He smiled lightly. "Maybe there just sad we're going away for a while?" He suggested.

"Maybe, poor flowers. Don't you worry well be back again.", Victoria said smiling at them.

Ash watched Victoria. She was so kind, so trusting, He frowned slightly. They where...Ash sighed. He and Angela only wanted to us her...why did he end up caring so deeply for her. There plan was happening now. Every thing was setting into motion.

Victoria stood up and turned to face Ash. "As soon as we reach Paris our plan with be in full swing. I'm... I'm a little nervous Ash.", she said folding her hands together.

Ash nodded. "I am too..." He sighed. Angela had made him promises...to not love Victoria. Why was that so hard to do. "We should be getting ready to go my lady..."

Victoria nodded and followed Ash towards the carriage awaiting them at the front.

Ash helped Victoria into the carriage, he got in and sat across from her. "It wont be that long until we'll be ship bound for Paris." He smiled at her.

Victoria smiled and watched as her city slowly changed into the fishing docks. So soon they'd have their new world. She hoped Angela wouldn't be mad anymore. Once the flames started.

The carriage came to a stop at the ship port. "Ready to go?" He smiled offering his hand to her.

Victoria took Ash's hand. She was nervous as the two of them walked up the ramp and onto the ship..

"Don t worry my lady the boat wont sink..." Ash smiled lightly. "even if it dose I'll bring you to safety."

"I'm not worried about the boat, I'm just nervous about going to Paris. I've traveled before but that was when I was weak and old. Now I'm well you know.", Victoria said as they looked out at the view. The boat they caste off. It gently shook splashing into the water and threw Victoria off balance for a second.

Ash caught Victoria he grasped her shoulders. "Please be careful my lady." He smiled at her. "I don't want you falling off the boat."

"Well we can explore the city when we get there. I've herd there are plenty of things to do in Pairs."

"Sorry, I've hardly been on the sea.", she said giggling. "What kind of things?", Victoria asked with curiosity.

Ash shrugged lightly. "I don't know i just over heard some people talking at the docks. There are many art museums, the fair for the Eiffel tower."

"It sounds so wonderful. I'd love to see the city from the Eiffel Tower.", Victoria said looking out at the sea.

"And you can...it's said to be the highest point in the world..." Ash smiled. "you could almost touch the heavens..."

"Heaven, I wonder what it's like.", she said softly. Victoria remembered her mother reading to her about it. She'd always imagined the white roses and grassy fields.

Ash thought for a moment. "It's...nice..." He sighed lightly. It was amazing, for the angels that where normal. He wasn't so lucky.

Victoria gently slipped her hand into Ash's "I can't wait to see this new world with you."

Ash nodded. "It will be lovely, perfect for us." He laid his head on Victoria's shoulder. "My lady...Victoria..." He paused. He didn't want her to panic.

Victoria blushed. "Ash? Are you okay? Is it Angela? Does she need to come out now?"

"No...no..." Ash sighed. "I don't want you to panic...promise me you wont...please..."

"I promise Ash, I won't panic.", Victoria said softly trying to reassure him.

Ash took a breath Slowly, gently. He didn't want her to panic, He kissed her lips.

Victoria's eyes widened, and she blushed. She closed her eyes gently and thought, 'Oh Ash... I hope Angela won't be mad at me.'

Ash smiled holding the kiss for a few seconds. It was...perfect. He pulled away slowly. Then looked at Victoria. "I'm...I'm sorry...if i startled you..."

Victoria opened her eyes slowly, still blushing. "It's okay. Um... is Angela mad?", she asked a little worried.

Ash shrugged. "I don't know...nor do i really care...I care for you so much."

Victoria blushed more, her heart began to race faster. "Oh Ash... I care so much for you too."

Ash smiled and held Victoria close to him. "I refuse to leave you...ever...I need you..."

"Oh Ash...", she said hugging him close.

Ash smiled. "We're getting close to the city my lady."

Victoria saw a small land forming in the distance. "Is that Paris?", she asked Ash.

"I hope so..." Ash chuckled lightly. "It is..."

The boat slowly made its way closer, the docks came into view. Victoria didn't want to break there embrace, but she did and held Ash's hand tightly as the ship docked into the pier.

Ash walked over to collect there bags. He let go of Victoria's hand to grab the bags. "Now then..." He asked. "Where are we going?"

Victoria smiled following Ash off the ship and onto the street where a carriage awaited them* "There is a small castle that well be staying at not too far from here. We head there for now, anything after that is fair game.", she said smiling.

Ash nodded placing the bags in the carriage. "May i help you in?" He asked offering his hand to her.

Victoria smiled taking his hand. "Why thank you my dear knight." Victoria gently got into the carriage.

He smiled as he got into the carriage as well. He sat next to her smiling lightly.

"So Ash what do you want to do today?", she asked him smiling. "We can go sight seeing, go shopping. You pick, it's your choice today."

"Hmm we could go sight seeing...if you'd like milady." Ash smiled.

"If you want to as well then we shall go sightseeing today.", Victoria said smiling.

"Of course, we can go see some of the art museums. " Ash smiled lightly.

"Sound so wonderful.", Victoria said as the carriage reached the small castle. "Looks like were here."

Ash nodded. He waited for the carriage to stop then He got out of the carriage and helped Victoria out. He left her side for a moment to gather the bags as well. "Well then lets go and see where will be staying for the time being."

"Yes let's go see our rooms.", Victoria said as a young man came out to greet them.

He bowed, "Hello and welcome her majesty Queen of England. Please follow me this way to your rooms."

Victoria and Ash followed the young man to a set of connecting rooms that were on the top level of the castle.

"This is very nice my lady." Ash smiled fallowing the young man to the room.

The young man had unlocked the door and gave the key to Victoria. "I hope every thing is to your liking."

Victoria smiled at the young man. "Thank you for everything."

The young man bowed and left the room.

"This is lovely, look at all the lace on the sheets and the chairs.", she said looking around the room.

Victoria giggled. "Well we are after all in Paris."

Ash smiled lightly. He took Victoria's and lead her out of the room. "let's go exploring." he said, as he lead her out of the building.

Victoria smiled as she followed Ash's lead. All along the hallways there were many paintings. As they reached the outside Victoria felt the warm sunshine rays gently hit them. "Ah feels so good."

"It dose feel nice." Ash paused. "we should enjoy today...before Ceil Phantomhive comes..."

"Yes. Let's enjoy this day to it's fullest.", Victoria said smiling. *She knew that starting tomorrow, everything was about to change.

Ash as laughed at her. "Well you shouldn't worry, It wont be long until the world will be ours."

"Yes, a new world as pure as snow. It's finally coming true Ash our dream.", Victoria said getting a little chocked up.

"Now now, don't start crying..." Ash smiled lightly.

Victoria quickly banished the tears from her face, and smiled as she walked with Ash.

"Yes.", Victoria said smiling taking Ash's hand. "Now were off to the Art Museum right?"

"Of course...we can do anything you want today my lady." Ash smiled. "There are also shop area's called Galleries. We could also see the Cathedral of Notre Dam...there are so many different things we can do today my lady..."

"Oh my so many things too do in such little time. Where shall we go first Ash?", Victoria asked smiling.

"Well we could go and see the cathedral of Notre dam...I'm quite curious to see the place that inspired, such an unusual book..." Ash smirked lightly. "It's supposed to be very pretty..."

"That sounds lovely, I've always wanted to see the Notre Dame. I agree I wondered how it inspired such a book."

Ash lead the way. "It's such a large church..." He stared up at the building. "It would be quite an beautiful and unusual prison. So much to see and do..." Ash smiled.

Victoria looked up at the church is awe. "It's much bigger than I imagined. Seeing it in real life just make sit that much more magical.", she said staring up at it.

Ash nodded. "It's like a castle...the color's in the windows look very bright..." He smiled. "Should we look inside?"

Victoria looked at Ash. "Are you sure we can?"

Ash thought for a moment. "I think so...it is a place of worship...we could just say where going in to pray?" He suggested smiling. "Or we could sneak in..."

Victoria gently poked Ash. "Oh you cleaver one. Let's try and get in the normal way first.", she said smiling with a hint of mischief.

Ash nodded. "When we do get in should try to see the bell tower. Maybe there might be someone living there..." He smiled wriggling his fingers trying to look scary.

He took Victoria's hand and lead her up the stairs to the large cathedral doors.

Victoria held Ash's hand as the quickly ran up the stairs.

A young boy was helping light the long line of candles and heard the doors open, he turned around and saw the gorgeous people walk in. A young woman and a man all dressed in white. He look like an angel.

Ash smiled leading Victoria into the dark cathedral. He walked over to the boy. "Excuse me child...would it be ok if where to...explore the cathedral grounds..."

The young boy nodded, in was in awe at the Angel's beauty.

Victoria smiled at the young boy through her veil. "Thank you very much young lad."

The boy bowed and continued lighting candles. He couldn't wait to tell the pastor that an angel had come into the church.

Ash slowly walked through the rows of candles. The illumination was so soft. "Its beautiful is it not my lady. Such grace in a little flame..."

"The flames are so lovely. Almost like there saying hi to us.", she said giggling.

Suddenly a shadow past the two of them. It watched them carefully from a distance not to get too close.

"My lady...there is some one watching us..." Ash held Victoria's hand. "Do not be alarmed...it's probably that kid again..." Ash chuckled light.

He lead Victoria over to the stained glass windows. "This is amazing.."

Victoria just smiled. "I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid because your hear with me Ash.", she smiled as he showed her the glass windows. "Oh my, there so lovely they take my breath away. Just like the first time we went flying."

"It's amazing here." Ash smiled. He turned slowly to see if the shadow was still fallowing them. He turned back to Victoria. "Let's see if we can go see the bell tower...i don't think there will be any one there..." He quickly lead the queen away from the stained glass.

He pulled her over to a set of stairs leading to the tower. "We need to not draw attention to ourselves if we are being fallowed."

Victoria nodded. "Were still being followed?", she asked a little concerned.

Ronald Knox was following Ash and Victoria through the church. He didn't like being a spy. It was boring, but he knew that poor Queen Victoria didn't have much time left. So he felt that it was necessary to watch over her as Will instructed and report anything suspicious back to Will immediately.

"It looks like it..." He carefully maneuvered through the stairwell, past a small hallway, and out into a strip connecting the cathedral to the bell tower. "We should be safe now..."

"And look where almost to the bell tower..." Ash smiled lightly.

Victoria could see the tower. "This is so exciting.", she smiled at Ash softly.

Ronald smiled. The Queen truly was lovely. He kept always wondering why humans had such short lives. But he never got an answer every time he asked. Oh well, he thought to himself. As long as they live there lives to the fullest that's all that matters.

"Yes...i do feel bad for sneaking around...but you might as well take a risk...you only live once right?"

Ash smiled lightly leading Victoria into the doors to the bell tower. It was full of bells, as far as the eyes could see.

"Oh wow! There are so many sizes.", Victoria said walking forward and marveling at the smaller bells to the side. "So cute.", she smiled.

Ronald pulled out his note from Will.

'Ronald, I want you to get an answer from her majesty by the end of today. If she refuses then we leave her to her fate.

~William T. Spears*

Ash smirked slowly. He walked over to one of the bigger bells and tried to find the rope. He grasped the rope. "Watch this..." He smiled pulling the string.

The large bell's ring filled the room echoing off the walls.

Victoria giggled as the bell echoed.

Ronald quickly jumped down and hid behind a large post. He was getting closer to Victoria now.

Ash smiled at Victoria. "Wow..." He walked under one of the larger bells. "Victoria this is amazing you should see this...It's covered in jewels."

"Oh really?", Victoria asked as she walked over to Ash's side. *She looked under the bell* "Oh wow it really does! That's so cool."

Ronald cursed, Ash probably could sense his presence and wouldn't let him even get close to her. He decided to wait patiently for the opportunity.

Ash stared at the bell. "This is amazing..." He walked under and out of the bell. He smiled waiting for

Victoria. "I saw statues out side we could go and look at that too..."

"I'd like to see them.", she smiled at Ash softly taking his hand. "Lead the way my dear knight."

Ronald smiled, outside he could try and finally talk to her.

Ash smiled leading her out to the the walkway. There where gargoyle statues on the ledges. "They all look like demons..." Ash walked up to one them. "It's kinda scary in way...a church guarded by devils..."

Victoria felt a cold shiver down her spine. "Yeah... that's really scary."

Ronald jumped onto of a bell, he looked down and saw Ash and Victoria.

"We should probably start to head back...if we want to do the rest of our sight seeing," Ash smiled turning away from the statues. He slowly walked away from Victoria in the bell tower.

Victoria nodded turning back towards the bell room, when suddenly Ronald jumped down in front of her.

"Yo.", he said smiling.

Victoria jumped back in shock. "Ronald, what are you doing here?", she asked backing up.

"Hey hey now easy I just came to get your answer to our offer that's all no funny stuff I swear. So... what's your answer?", he asked sounding hopeful.

Victoria lowered her head. "My answer... is no.", she said softly.

Ronald nodded and sighed. "Okay then.", he gently walked over to her and hugged her. Victoria was in shock she didn't know what to do,. "I hope to meet you in another time my lady.", he said softly as he let her go and jumped down a level and out of sight.

"Me too.", Victoria whispered as she walked towards the bell tower and to Ash.

Ash sighed lightly. "What did he want...i knew it was him...I'm just surprised he didn't fight us..." Ash took Victoria's hand and slowly lead her back to the cathedral.

"He was just checking on us that's all. Seems Will is having him spy on us.", Victoria said softly.

Ash nodded. "Of course he would...probably to make sure we're not up to anything..." He smiled lightly. "Ah...if only he knew.."

Victoria giggled. "Yes if only he knew."

Ash lead her back down to the cathedral. "I hope no one saw us sneak up there..." He smiled. "It was fun..."

The young boy was still lighting the candles when he saw the two again and smiled.

Victoria smiled back, suddenly she heard the choir people starting to come down a separate hallway.

"Uh oh."

"We should leave before we get into trouble..." Ash held Victoria's hand and started to lead her to the large cathedral doors.

Victoria ran with Ash as she quickly waved by to the little boy as they ran out of the church.

Ash laughed running out of the church. "We got out just in time...I do hope the boy doesn't get into trouble though. That would be a shame..." He smiled looking down from the steps.

Victoria laughed along with Ash. "I'm sure that he wont get in trouble. He'll probably keep it to himself as his own little secret.

"Yes he probably will..." Ash lead Victoria down the steps onto the street below. "Where shall we go next my lady?"

"Anywhere you want to go my knight.", Victoria said smiling as they reached the streets.

"Hmmm we could go and see an art museum. I don'ts think anything can compare to the beauty we just saw though..." Ash smiled leading Victoria away from the cathedral.

"An art show sounds nice. We'd better hurry though I think it closes soon. They are revel a new 'Angel' piece tomorrow from what I've heard.", Victoria said walking with Ash.

"An angel...hmm..." Ash thought for a moment. "I highly doubt it will look real..." Ash nodded leading the queen to the art show.

As they entered the art show there were so many people. Victoria gently stood closer to Ash. If any of them accidentally knocked off her veil, that could be a dangerous situation.

Ash felt Victoria get closer to him. He smiled lightly. "Maybe we should wait for a few minute for it to clear up..." Ash pointed to a bench area. "We can see some of the art from there too."

Victoria nodded. "I'd like that.", she said as they looked at the art on the walls. "Oh my look at that piece Ash.", Victoria said pointed to an Angel painting.

Ash nodded. "It's very nice..." He smiled. "They even got the wings right.."

"Yes then did. I'm surprised, maybe this artist has actually seen a real angel.", Victoria said poking Ash gently.

Ash shrugged. "Possibly...I wouldn't know...That would be interesting..." He walked over to the next painting. "Hmm...this one is dark...Satan and his followers..being cast out of heaven..." He smirked lightly.

Victorian shivered at the artwork. "It's scary.", she said quickly moving along to the next one. It was a painting of angel and a human meeting in a garden of flowers. But in the background a dark figure was lurking, watching the two.

Ash stared at the picture. "It looks like the human is staying away from the temptation of evil..." Ash looked at the figure. "Good for them..."

"Yes indeed. Made the right choice. Just like I did.", Victoria said walking with Ash to the next one.

He walked over to the next picture, A woman being burned at the cross. With wings hanging limply at her sides. "Witch hunting?" Ash eyed the picture. It was gruesome...

"Hurting some one just because there different...how human..."

Victoria nodded in agreement. "Such a horrible act. Sometimes I wonder why humans do that to other humans.", she said walking over to the next one. It was a painting of two lovers being pulled away from each other, just like Romeo and Juliet.

Ash looked at the painting. "It's sad, i hope they find away back to each other..."

He smiled leading Victoria to the next painting. It was a painting of a devils this time...a pure white light scaring them into the depths of hell.

"As it should be..." Ash nodded.

"I sure hope they do too. To be seperated from the one you love, must be so horrible.", Victoria said looking at the next painting with Ash. "Yes. That's how it should be.", she smiled holding Ash's hand.

He smiled at her. "It looks like where almost done..." He nodded to the last painting. "We almost went full circle..."

Victoria giggled. "Yes we almost did, oh look that at that winged figure in the middle Ash.", she said pointing to the winged monkey looking thing.

Ash's eye twitched slowly. "What is that supposed to be?" He asked Victoria. "Please tell me it's not supposed to be what i think it is..."

Victoria giggled. "It sure is a strange work of art, I wonder what the artist was thinking making that."

Ash shook his head slowly. "That is...that is..." He shivered. "It's scary looking ok...I don't even want to know what the person was thinking making that..."

Victoria giggled, she then noticed the sun was setting. "Time sure does fly when your having fun doesn't it?", she said pointing to the doors which began casting shadows.

"Hmm it looks like we should go back then..." Ash sighed slowly. "It was very fun..." He hugged Victoria. "tomorrow the real fun begins..."

Victoria blushed and returned Ash's hug. "I had a wonderful time. Tomorrow our plans begin."

Ash lead Victoria out of the exhibit. The sun was setting quickly when they returned back to the palace like hotel. He led her back to her room. "You should rest now...so you are ready." Ash smiled at Victoria.

Victoria smiled. "You're right, tomorrow is a big day for the both of us Ash.", she said grabbing her pj's. "You'd better get some rest too."

He nodded and bowed to Victoria. "I'll be in the other room if you need me my lady. Good night." He smiled turning to walk into the other room.

Victoria smiled and changed into her pj's. Then climbed into bed.

* * *

**Ah man...the next part is sad...so sad.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter starts with a nightmare...and ends in...well you'll just have to wait to see.**

* * *

Victoria was walking through the forest all alone. She was singing 'London Bridges' as she walked.

The forest suddenly began to turn into the ocean. Victoria felt the sand between her now bare feet. She loved the way the sun felt. Victoria made it to the water and let it splash against her. She looked down and saw her outfit. It was a small white dress, much less detailed than anything she'd ever worn before.

Victoria looked down at her feet, the sea had become a lake. But it was a lake of blood. She jumped out of the water. 'Not again! Why? Why can't you just leave me alone!', she shouted turning around to face her dead husband.

'Victoria... you can't be with that angel. You are unnecessary, unclean and impure.', her late husband said pointing to her shoulder which was starting to turn purple and rot.

* * *

'There right you now...' Angela sighed.'Those death gods...we are the bad guys...'

'But she doesn't know that...i could never tell her that.' Ash thought.

'She wont survive you know that right?'

Ash let his head fall. 'That's what I've been dreading...I want to help her though...'

'How...she's nothing more then a human...she's useless to us once we get what we want...she's so easily fooled...' Angela smirked.

He shook his head. 'She has to let me help her...I don't want her to die...'

Ash thought. The death gods where had been fallowing Victoria. What had they told her. Time and time again they had shown up. For what...to warn her about him.

'Ahhh...i think she's having a nightmare...' Angela smirked darkly.

'How do you know?' Ash asked.

'I've seen her have one before...we could make it much more interesting though...don't you think?' Angela asked.

'Leave her alone Angela...' Ash demanded. 'She's been through enough already...'

Nothing no reply 'Damn it!'

Ash jumped up and ran to the queens room. Damn Angela for toying with Victoria. Why was she...He ran over to the queens side. "Wake up...please...whatever she's saying don't listen!"

Ash watched in horror. He grasped the queens hands. "Please Angela stop this...whatever your doing...it's hurting her!" Concentrate...save her...

* * *

Her late husband grabbed her and turned her around, 'Look at all the chaos you'll cause. Take a god look my unclean one.', he said showing her now her fair city of London burning. At the top of the bridge she could see Ash alone.

"Ash!", she called out to him but he didn't answer.

"Oh Victoria...your majesty..." Angela called darkly. She appeared next to the queens husband. Her eyes glaring at her she smiled wickedly. "What have you done?"

Victoria looked up at Angela. 'A-Angela? What's happened? Why is Ash alone crying?', she asked confusion.

"Why can't he hear me?"

Angela shrugged. "Hell if i know...but i can tell you this...he's alone because of you...it's all your fault!" She smiled walking around the queen. "He fell in love with you! He's putting are whole plan into jeopardy because of you!" She yelled pointing her finger into the queens chest.

"A-Angela..I-I... How did it? How did it come to this? What did I do? I would never betray you or Ash! I love you both! Why is this happen?", she said as her late husband once again covered her eyes.

"My unclean one...has no one told you...you cant be with the angel. When you belong to me."

Ash ran to Victoria. He pulled his sword out and charged at the dream figure. He ran his blade through the figures arms. Watching them dissaper like sand.

"Stay away from her..." Ash grabbed Victoria pulling her away from the two. He pointed his sword at them. "Leave her alone or I'll kill you both..."

Angela smirked. "You help some one as unclean as her..." She snorted. "You really are hopeless Ash...really..."

Victoria held her head, it was pounding so hard. It hurt a lot. She looked up and saw Ash. "Ash..."

* * *

Victoria suddenly woke up from her dream "Ash? Is that you?", she asked softly.

Ash opened his eyes slowly. His head was killing him. Angela was screaming at him...he shook his head trying to banish the headache that was Angela.

He realized his hands where in a deathlike grasp on Victoria's smaller hands. He quickly let go. "Are...are you ok my lady?"

Victoria touched her forehead. "I-I think so, my head kinda hurts a little. But other than that I'm fine I think.", she said smiling slightly.

"You and me both..." Ash smiled. "I think i really pissed of Angela though..." He shook his head slowly. "I'm so sorry...for whatever she did to you..."

Victoria shook her head. "It's alright, I forgive her. After all we can't be fighting on the eve of our plans now can we?

"No...We shouldn't..." Ash tried to sound reassuring. "We should probably go back to sleep...it's still very early..."

Victoria nodded snuggling back into her covers. "Good night Ash, sweet dreams.", she said falling asleep.

Ash nodded. He would stay by her side. This time she wouldn't have nightmares. He would protect her.

Ash jerked his head up. He had fallen asleep, he shook his head trying to get the drowsiness away. He opened his eyes and saw that Victoria was still sleeping.

Victoria was sleeping soundly, she rolled over and stretched a little.

"Good morning my lady..." Ash smiled at her. "we should be getting ready, I assume ceil Phantomhive arrived sometime earlier today..."

Victoria sat up and nodded. "Oh yes that's right, Ciel Phantomhive. Today everything changes.", she said smiling and getting out of bed. *Victoria walked over to her luggage and pulled out the black dress she'd picked out with the silver roses design on it.

"That one looks lovely my lady..." Ash smiled staring at the dress. "I'll wait for you outside ok?" he turned ad walked out of the room.

Victoria smiled, as she quickly changed into her black dress, hat and veil. She walked to the door and opened it, she was a little nervous.

"it will be fine my lady..." Ash smiled taking Victoria's arm. "soon it will all be over..."

Victoria smiled and nodded* "Yes, you're right Ash.", she said walking with Ash. "Shall we head for the tower now?"

"of course my lady..." Ash smiled leading her away from the the hotel room.

Victoria held her head up high as the two of the walked outside into the sunlight. Today was the beginning of the new world they would create together.

"Let us head for the tower then Ash.", she said smiling.

"of course my lady...ah..." ash tort go of the queens hand. "I will meet you there...there's something I need to take care of." he smiled

Victoria smiled. "I'll meet you at the top."

Ash quickly made his way to the angel collection. He walked over to the stuffed monkey and smirked. "hmm I'm going to need your help." he touched the glass lightly and the monkey glowed. He smiled and left the room. That would hopefully keep the demon busy.

Victoria walked over to a platform. She saw the giant elevator that would lead her to the top of the tower. Smiling she gently found her way inside and set down. The seat were very comfy as she looked out at the view. It was breathtaking.

Ash smiled taking his time to get to the tower. It wasn't to far he could take his time.

*Victoria watched some birds fly by* "It's begun...", she said smiling to herself.

Ash smirked lightly making his way over to the tower. He could see ceil running away from the chaos. "Good..." he picked up his pace and headed over to the tower.

Ciel was running for his life. He found a door and quickly ran for it then shut it behind him. He slowly started to catch his breath.

"My my aren't you in a hurry.", Victoria said still looking out the window.

Ciel turned towards the voice and saw her. 'Y-You're majesty."

Victoria turned to face him* "Ciel, it's been too long." *Just then the elevator started to move towards the top

Ash smiled. He couldn't catch the elevator. He'd wait at the top of the tower. He smiled unfurling his wings and flying to the top of the tower.

As the elevator stopped Victoria gently got off, and Ciel followed behind her

"London Bridges falling down, falling down, falling down.

London Bridges falling down my fair lady.", Victoria sang climbing the stairs slowly until she reached the top. The view was so amazing.

Ciel followed her up the stairs. "I want to ask you something."

Victoria stopped and turned around. "What is it dear Ciel?"

Ciel's voice changed to anger. "Why did you kill them in such a disgusting way?"

"Mind your manners Ciel, I cleansed your parents.", Victoria said softly.

"You didn't just kill them you damned them! It's disgusting!", Ciel shouted.

"I-I only wanted to pay respect to the Phantomhives after they showed me such loyalty.", Victoria said holding her face in her hands.

A gust of wind blew Victoria's hat and veil off to reveal to Ciel Victoria's youth and beauty. Ciel stood there in shock.

Ash chuckled lightly. He was sitting on the edge of the tower. "hmm...it appears you've been found out my lady..." he walked past ceil and over to the queen. "Is she not lovely?" he asked ceil.

Victoria smiled as Ash walked over to her side.

"But why does she look like that?", Ciel demanded pointing to Victoria.

"why...she is one with her beloved. She's been offered a second chance at life, I came to her the night she was going to die, I helped her become what you see before you..." Ash glared at Ceil. He pulled his sword out and pointed it at ceil. "an unclean soul like you would never understand the joy her majesty feels."

"The joy of truly becoming one with the one you love. It's makes me so happy...", Victoria said gently touching her heart. "I can tell that my late husband is please with my work. I can feel his heart beating with mine. Thump thump."

Victoria let her hands drop to her side. "Ash let Ciel fall to your blade. Purify him.", she said smiling.

Ciel took a step back.

"yes my lady!" he smiled charging at ceil blade pointed at Ciel's heart.

Sebastian ran at ceil and grabbed the boy. Pulling him away from Ash's sword. He jumped away from the queen and Ash. He set ceil down next to him. "I'm sorry for taking so long my lord..."

"You're late Sebastian.", Ciel said staring at the Queen.

"Ciel...", Victoria said softly as the wind blew.

"what shall I do my lord?" Sebastian asked smiling darkly.

Ash's glared at the demon. He put his hand on Victoria's shoulder. "don't worry my lady...I'll protect you..." he whispered at her.

"Kill Ash...", Ciel said hesitating.

Sebastian smirked. "And?" He asked.

He then clenched his fists. "Also kill the Queen!"

Victoria took a step forward. "CIEL!"

"Yes my lord..." Sebastian smiled pulling out a set of kitchen knifes. He threw them at the queen.

Ash blocked them all with ease. He charged at the demon.

Sebastian growled jumping into the tower rafters.

Ash ran after him swinging his sword and cutting some of the metal off of th tower.

Victoria put her hands on her face staring at the fight in horror. "Oh no this is horrible! Make them stop Ciel! CIEL!", she shouted in fear.

Ciel saw the metal fall down onto the street almost hitting bystanders. "Stop it Sebastian!"

Sebastian glared at ceil. Throwing another set of knifes at Ash. "why should I?" He dropped down next to Ceil. "there only humans..."

Ash landed next to the queen. He swung Victoria into his arms. "we should go my lady..." he opened his wings and turned to fly off the tower.

Ash sighed holding Victoria close to him as he flew away from the demon. "I'm so sorry my lady..."

Victoria gently snuggled to Ash* "It's alright. That demon is much more stronger than we thought."

Ash nodded. "very much so...we're going home my lady, we need to start with the next part..." Ash smiled lightly,

Victoria nodded gently holding onto Ash as they flew back home* "I'm not heavy am I Ash?", she asked him.

"Of course not my lady..." Ash smiled at her. "your as light as a feather..."

Victoria smiled and blushed. "Your so kind Ash."

The two flew all the way back to London. The fire would soon start by Pluto.

It was already dark by the time they returned. Ash smiled placing the queen near the roses garden. "I need to go and get Pluto, I will return soon my lady..." Ash smiled.

Victoria nodded. "Please be safe.", she smiled.

"of course I will my lady." Ash smiled and took off to the sky to go find Pluto.

Pluto yelped when he felt burning around his neck. Not again...he growled as he changed into his demon form.

Victoria walked back inside, up the stairs and into her room. It was quiet in her castle. She quickly changed into her favorite pj's. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her chest, it took her breath away for a moment.

"Ow...", she said softly holding her shoulder. *She barely made it to her bed before her legs gave out* "My whole body... hurts..."

Ash smiled walking up to the demon hound. He pointed to the Phantomhive Manson. "burn it..." he smirked.

Pluto growled at him. Those people in there where kind why...he felt the burning around his neck. It was hot, like metal. He growled trying to shoot flames at the angel.

Ash smiled jumping out of the way. He sat on top of Pluto. "I told you to burn it..." he smiled darkly pulling at his collar.

Victoria's neck even hurt now. It was spreading fast, like a high fever does. Why will the burning stop?

Ash smiled holding on to Pluto's fur as the hound ran through the mansion setting it ablaze. He bound away from the burning manor and headed into the city.

Victoria shook violently as her body was in pain. "A-A...Ash."s

Ash could hear her. "Pluto, set the land aflame..." he pointed to the city. "and don't stop..." he turned away from the large hound and headed back to the palace.

He walked in to the doors and was met with chaos. He smiled walking into the hallway. "freeze..." he smiled as time stood still in the queens palace.

He turned walking to the queens room.

Victoria was curled up in a ball underneath her covers, she was shaking like she was cold but she was in a lot of pain.

"Ash, look it hurts.", Victoria said sitting up and unbuttoning her long sleeved layer, revealing her short sleeved dress. Her upper body was rotting away from the neck down.

Ash couldn't help but recoil at the smell of rotting flesh. How could she stand it for so long. That skin was decaying, poisoning her from the inside out. He had tried to help her, he thought he had fixed her.

"May I?" he asked. He grazed her skin lightly with his gloved hand. It oozed slowly.

"It's gotten worse..." he said pulling his hand away, he removed his glove an tossed it aside.

He should never have put that skin on her. When he had first met her, then it would be ok. He could remove it now, That rotten flesh and help her heal over time. Would she let him?

"I can help you...I can remove it if you'd like...?" he asked

Suddenly Victoria couldn't move her body. 'What's going on?', she asked herself in her mind.

A voice spoke from within, 'My dear wife, now it's time for you to truly become one with me.' It was her late husband speaking to her. "This is what you wanted right? To be one forever with the one you love?"

Victoria felt her body move on her own. Her arms wrapped around herself against her own will. Her late husband was controlling her body! 'No! Stop this! This isn't what I wanted...I...I wanted...Victoria felt her mind go blank as her husband took control of her body.

Victoria's late husband was now in complete control of Victoria's body, he spoke in her voice. "No please don't. Leave his body at least. It's all I have left of him."

In Victoria's mind she was screaming, "NO! ASH PLEASE! DON'T BELIEVE IT! ASH I WANT YOU TO PURIFY ME! PLEAE ASH HEAR ME! ASH!" What was happening to her. Why couldn't she move. Why couldn't Ash hear her.

Ash stared at the queen. Why would she...

He wasn't aware of the words that where leaving his lips.

"Disgusting..." it wasn't his doing. Angela was using his voice.

"Why should I allow something impure like you into my new world..." she kept going. "you reek."

Ash felt himself glaring at her.

Ash growled at Angela she was hurting Victoria, he could see it. 'stop' he thought to himself. 'please...we can help her...'

'why should I? We have what we want, we don't need her anymore...besides...she doesn't want our help'

'I thought you where friends with her now? What is wrong with you?'

'You tried to replace me...so now we are leaving the one you love the most.'

Ash stared at the queen pain in his eyes, but the damage had already been done. He slowly turned away from Victoria.

"I'm sorry..."

Victoria was crying hysterically in her mind as she watched Ash walking out onto the balcony. "ASH! ASH! ASH!"

In her mind her late husband began laughing evilly. "Now then Victoria watch as he leaves you for good.", he said pointing. 'So you can finally die...alone.'

Ash opened his wings. "If she is going to die...then we will too..." he whispered lightly.

He beat his wings and flew away from the castle, from the roses, from happiness, from Victoria.

"Human life is so fragile..." he felt a tear run down his face. "Angela...why wouldn't she let me help her? Human life...it...it hurts.'

Victoria finally broke free from her husband and tried to get out of bed but her legs wouldn't move. She felt paralyzed in pain. The rotting skin was making her ill.

"ASH! COME BACK! PLEASE ASH!", she cried shouting as loud as she could. But Ash was already too far away. "Ash...", Victoria whispered cradling herself.

She felt a piece of her neck slowly tearing off, she gently held it in place and sang on last time, for Ash.

"Albert is falling down falling down falling down. my dear Albert's falling down my dear darling.

London Bridges falling down falling down falling down.

London Bridges falling down, I love you Ash...", she said falling onto the bed staring up at the ceiling. "A-a..Ash...", she said with her final breath.

* * *

**Belive it or not...there's still more after that...so sad..so so sad!**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the end...so sad...**

* * *

Ash shook lightly. He had to hide his pain. He landed on a rooftop watching Pluto destroy London. "I will burn it all..." he smirked darkly. "I will purify it all...the filthy world...it will all burn. Just like we wanted."

Ash left the scene of Pluto getting attacked by the Phantomhive servants. He'd be fine.

He turned and flew to the bridge. It would all be over...soon, so soon. The demon would be killed, Ciel would fall.

Ash smirked watching Sebastian lead ceil to the bridge.

Angela smirked. 'i do quite enjoy taking over...I can't wait to play with them...'

Ash sighed. "I...alright Angela...will let them play..." he smiled pulling his sword out.

Ash glared at the demon. Watching as he climbed up onto the bridge. He was holding Ciel.

Ash sighed. "Welcome to the start of a new world." his face fell. "a new world with out the one I want the most..."

Sebastian placed Ceil down next to some construction area's "please stay here."

He turned to face Ash. "You've ruined quite many people's life's. You know that right?"

"Of course..." Ash smirked. "You really do reek of impurity..." he charged at Sebastian sword in hand.

Ciel watched as Sebastian fought Ash. Suddenly there were many black figures surrounding Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Watch out!", Ciel yelled.

Sebastian paused staring at the shadowy figures. "hmmmm an angel covered in evil...how appropriate..."

Ash smirked running at Sebastian his blade cutting through Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian growled clutching what was left of his arm. He tried to throw knifes at the angel.

Ash spun away from Sebastian. He tried to attack the demon but he pulled away from Ash.

"Really angel...why are you trying so had? I could kill you easily." His eyes glowed.

Ash froze. He could...it could all be over..."No! Are you kidding me why would I give up my new world?" Angela smiled and whistled.

Where was Pluto? He should be here..

"hmmm seems your hound is dead." Sebastian spun over to Ciel pulling him away from the darkness.

"I'd like you to close your eyes...my lord..."

"But why?", Ciel asked as Sebastian whispered in his ear.

"That is a secret my lord." he smiled. "I don't want to scare you..." he smirked turning away from ceil.

"All right.", Ciel closed his eyes.

Sebastian made sure Ceil had his eyes covered.

"Now then..." He smiled walking over to Ash. A dark mist forming around his body. "I really didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice..."

Ash froze staring at Sebastian. "Impossible...Filthy..." He took a step away from the demon and his true form. "Vile...Disgusting..." He could hear heels getting closer to him.

'What are you doing!' Angela yelled at him. 'Fight back...'

'I cant.' Ash thought. 'I'm sorry...'

Sebastian smiled. "You want to die right?" He smirked showing Ash his claws. "I'm just here to make it that much more painful..." He grabbed Ash by his neck and dug his claws into the angels stomach.

Ash screamed. It had hurt...so much...why...His vision was getting hazy.

'Do you think what we did was wrong Angela?' He thought.

'I don't know...we've done so much.' Angela sighed. 'Really we where so close...'

Ash fell to the floor. He could see the burning city through hazed eyes.

'No we where not...' Ash thought. 'We are fools...we corrupted an innocent woman...and for what' He snorted. 'To burn the world down...it was all for nothing...Angela this plan was doomed to fail...why couldn't we see that...we loses...We'll never see her again...I loved her...'

The bridge began to fall apart in some areas and Sebastian turned away from the angels corpse as it was enveloped into darkness.

* * *

**Yeah if you've stuck with me this long awsome! There's also a sorta epiloge thing...we...yeah...**


	20. Chapter 20

**so yeah this is an epiloge...we couldnt just keep them dead...**

* * *

Ronald and Will slowly jumped onto the balcony window. They gently unlocked the window and walked into Victoria's room. Ronald saw her dead corpse. He had tears in his eyes but hid them from Will.

Will pulled out his scythe and gently took out Victoria's soul. Her's was special, it gently formed into her human shape. Ronald gently picked her soul up and cradled it.

"So Will, is she really on the reincarnated list? She's going to get second chances?", Ronald said sounding hopeful.

Will nodded. "Yes, we were giving strict orders to bring Victoria's soul back in human form immediately after her death."

Will turned to Ronald. "Go and take her soul back to headquarters, I have to go and deal with Grell and the Undertaker."

Ronald nodded and disappeared from sight.

Ronald entered the double doors of the Grim Reaper society. Some of the reapers stopped and stared as he gently cradled Victoria's soul

Ronald walked into Will's private office and gently set Victoria's sleeping soul down on the small bench chair. Ronald then went outside the office and guarded the door until Will got back.

Back at the Grim Reaper Society. Victoria's soul began crying for Ash.

Ronald felt a disturbance coming from Will's office and quickly ran in there. He couldn't believe what he saw. Victoria's sleeping soul was crying... unheard of.

Will and all the other Grim Reapers began to party in the large dinning area. Ronald came into the room walked over to Will whispering to him. Will nodded and grabbed Grell by his jacket and pulled him along too his office.

Victoria's soul was still crying. But the more she cried the more her soul began to fade.

Grell was dragged into Will's office. He noticed the queen's spirit. "Wait...what's she doing here?"

Will smacked him on the head with his scythe "Be quiet. We were ordered by upstairs to keep her soul here until we arrived back."

Ronald flinched. "You mean 'the upstairs'?", he asked. "Oh man I didn't know that."

Just then the Undertaker walked in. "He he.", he said walking over and kneeling down to the Queen's crying soul. "This is a rare sight indeed. She truly is a pure soul indeed. Even after being corrupt she still glows.", Undertaker said gently wiping her tears away. "Now then Will, Grell and Ronald a young Angel should be arriving any minute now to take away this young girls soul."

Ronald jumped. "An Angel!"

Will smacked him as well. "Relax, this is a special Angel, one who will make sure Victoria has a great second chance at life."

Grell stared at Will. "A second chance? Why?"

Will glared at Grell. "She's getting a second chance because that's the way it is. Enough said."

Ronald smiled in relief. "Well I'm happy now."

"He he he.", the Undertaker smiled standing up. "Looks like he's here."

The office doors opened to reveal a young angel with large white wings and body armor. He gently walked over to the men and smiled. "Hello Grim Reapers, my name is Micheal and I'm here to take Queen Victoria's soul with me."

Ronald's mouth dropped open. "THE MICHEAL?"

Will smacked him on the head. "Mind your manners."

Grell stared at Micheal. "So your not a bad guy...right?" He asked slowly.

Will smacked Grell on the head hard and stepped on him. "Please forgive him."

Micheal only smiled. "He is forgiven. I can understand why he would be worried...", Micheal said leaning down and gently picking up Victoria's soul.. Her soul was still crying. "I've never seen a soul so pure cry so sad like this."

The Undertaker stepped forward. "Fell in love she did. With an Angel."

Micheal sighed. "Forbidden love. So tragic, this takes me way back to when Gabriel and I watched over Romeo and Juliet."

Ronald looked shocked again/ "Wait! They were real? Romeo and Juliet were real?"

Micheal nodded yes.

Grell smiled. "AH such a tragic story...It makes my heart melt..."

"It was nice meeting all of you. I'll see you all in the future sometime.", Micheal said walking out of the room with Victoria's soul.

Ronald smiled. "I'm glad that she's getting a second chance."

Grell nodded. "Do you think will see her again? I mean she was really nice...except she beat me at snowball fighting...Grrr..."

Will tuned to Grell and Ronald. "A snowball fight?"

Ronald flinched. "Uh... well you see Will we were on a small break and uh..."

Will sighed. "No wonder there always overtime around here."

Grell sighed. "It was fun though..."

Will just shook his head. "Come along you two we have work to do, after the party of course."

Undertaker smiled and laughed.

Grell smiled "Yeah!" He grabbed Ronald's arm. "Party! Lets go!" He smiled.

Ronald laughed as him and Grell ran for the Party room* "Aw yah!"

The Undertaker and Will both followed behind.

* * *

There was darkness all around them. "Angela?" Ash called out into the darkness. It hurt to breath. He didn't want to look. He was dead. They where in Limbo.

"This is what we deserve..." Angela sighed appearing next to Ash.

In limbo a voice spoke to Ash and Angela.

"Ash... Angela..."

Ash froze. That voice. He knew it all to well. "Yes..." He called out to the darkness.

Angela sighed. "Of course..."

"You went against my wishes and were blinded by the darkness of temptation. I am sad that you gave in..."

Angela shuddered. "Apologizing wont help will it..."

Ash shook his head. "It's our fault...We corrupted Victoria, She was so innocent...We where blinded...by our own greed..."

"Even so she is getting a second chance at life in the 21st century. However you two must be punished for your actions."

"Am i not being punished enough for the guilt i feel about leaving her...?" Ash asked. "It's painful enough as it is...if i have to spend eternity with these memories i will, it's punishment...It's horrible..."

Angela stared into the darkness. "She's getting reborn...a second chance..why?"

"Her heart was still pure and loyal to me until the end. She also loved you Ash and Angela til the very end. Your punishment however is different."

Ash took a deep breath. "What could possibly be worse...I'm stuck with her..." He pointed to Angela. "In limbo forever..."

Angela sighed. "Of course you'd blame me..." She stared at Ash. "It was your fault for falling for her in the first place..." She paused glaring at Ash. "You replaced me...for a human!"

Ash stared at her. "That's why you acted that way?" He yelled. "Because you thought i replaced you?" He sighed. "Angela...your my sister...i would never replace you with anyone ever."

"No more fighting now you two. This one of the resons you fell in the first place. You didn't work together. Brothers and Sisters are meant to stay by each others side."

Angela stared into the darkness. "Yeah but being stuck together like we where...it's ridicules! It was too hard to live like that...i...i hated it...I never had a body of my own...It had died..." She stared at Ash. "Do you know how hard that is? To just have your soul...nothing else..."

Ash sighed. "I helped you though right...Your soul needed a place to go...you'd be dead if it wasn't for me..."

She nodded slowly. "I..I guess so..." She stared down at her feet tears forming in her eyes. "I was a fool..."

"Hm, it seems you two need some time apart as your own beings. Ash and Angela from now on you two will have your own separate bodies. However there is still your punishment."

Ash stared into the darkness. "Thank you...but what is...what is it...our punishment..."

Angela nodded slowly. She didn't even want to know.

"Your punishment is that you will not be able to see Victoria until the 21st Century, she will have no memories whats so ever that she ever met you Ash or Angela."

Ash stared into the darkness. "Wha..." He turned away. "Of course...i understand..."

Angela nodded. "It's harsh...but i understand too..."

Ash turned to look into the darkness. "She'll never remember...ever...?"

He asked.

"For now though you two will remain in the flower garden until you are let out."

A bright light wrapped the two. When the light faded Angela and Ash had there own bodies and were laying in a pure white rose garden.

Angela stared at her body. "This is all mine...really...?" She pinched her arm and looked at Ash. "Did you feel that at all?"

Ash shook his head. "Nope...It's nice...in away...When we do go back. We could open up a rose shop...maybe that will help her find us..." He yawned slowly trying to fight the sudden drowsiness.

Angela sighed. "It would be nice...we could have pink, and blue, yellow, orange, so many different colors..."

Slowly the two fell asleep, waiting waiting for the day when they could be reawakened.

* * *

**Yup now this is the end! I hope you all liked it...**


End file.
